


All Not Quiet On The Western Front (The Time Traveler’s Cowgirl)

by jenunjen96816



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenunjen96816/pseuds/jenunjen96816
Summary: AUChristen accidentally travels back in time and meets a dashing cowgirl on the front lines of a war…
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 134
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off – I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this trying time. My thoughts go out to everyone, especially those who have been hit hardest.
> 
> So, I’ve missed writing (real life has gotten in the way), and I’ve missed this community, but since I’m sheltering in place right now, I figured I’d try to flesh out an idea I’ve have in my head (and maybe give other people something to read if they are sheltering in place as well). This story combines themes from a few of my favorite shows and movies. Since it’s AU, I took some liberties with history, genealogy, geography, human physiology, and some other facets of the story, but as with all my stories – that kind of stuff is just there to set context and drive the story. I also took some AU liberties playing with what we know of some of the player’s personalities.
> 
> This story contains sex, violence, adult themes, and what not, but it is, at its core, a love story. There will be some action and stuff, but it’s really more just background, and I’m going to try to focus on the relationship between Tobin and Christen. Also, it will be a bit of a slow burn. And, one other note – one of the UWSNT players is in some way the main antagonist.
> 
> Most importantly – I thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story. And again - I hope you are staying safe and healthy, wherever you are.

“Well, we lucked out on the weather”, Julie said. "It's usually foggier."

Christen looked over at her fiancé. “Yes, it is”, she said and smiled slightly. It was a sunny late June afternoon, and they were hiking near the water along a path at Lands End, a popular vacation hike on the western edge of San Francisco, California. Earlier that day they had driven up from San Jose to spend a long weekend together. It was their first vacation together in almost a year, and their first time to Lands End.

“Supposedly this is the longest day of the year”, Julie as they continued to hike.

“Thank you, weatherwoman Johnston”, Christen joked. Julie smirked back at her, then held out her hand. Christen took it, and they continued to walk along the trail. “This land was the sight of a large battle back in the 1800s”, Christen said as they walked.

“That’s what I’ve been told. In fact, my mom told me that one of my ancestors fought in the battle here.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know that. Which one?” Christen asked, hoping to engage Julie in some history banter. Christen loved history, and traveling. She had been a history major in college and then had added health studies.

“I don’t know. She didn’t mention a name, just said an ancestor.”

“Hmmm…” Christen said. They walked for another hour and then stopped at a rock formation on a bluff overlooking the ocean. “Can we take a picture?”

“Of course, babe”, Julie said. “Do you have your phone?”

“No, I left it in the car.”

“Of course”, Julie said and rolled her eyes playfully. Christen had a habit of forgetting to bring her phone.

“Don’t make fun”, Christen said and mock pouted.

Julie laughed lightly. “Come here”, babe. Christen smiled and then stood beside Julie, and they snapped a selfie. Julie looked at Christen and planted a kiss on her lips, then turned towards the rocks. “Alright, what do we have here, history professor Press?” Julie teased lightly.

Christen smirked back at Julie and then looked at the stones. They were large, rectangular slabs – maybe ten feet tall. There were six of them, arranged in a circle about twenty feet in diameter. “This is called Porto Tempo”, she said, recalling her college studies. “The Spanish erected them in 1775, when they first settled the area”, she said, eyes lighting up with interest as she spoke.

“You know your history”, Julie said. “You should have kept up with that. Maybe if you had, you’d be president of the California Natural History Museum, or something, instead of teaching and nursing at Mission Junior High.”

“I like teaching, and I like nursing”, Christen said. “I get to help people, help them learn, and help make them better. Julie stared at her, so Christen kept going. “I want my life to have meaning, and helping people means something to me.” Christen looked at Julie, who smiled at her. Christen smiled back and then turned back at the stones and said, “Anyway, the Spanish believed that these stones would help protect this land from evil spirits and invaders. In fact, they even believed that the stones emitted a magical aura that allowed people to travel through time. Hence the name – Porto Tempo, literally translated means ‘Door Of Time’, or colloquial translation - time portal.”

Julie laughed lightly. _Magic._

“What?” Christen asked.

“Nothing”, Julie said.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“No, it’s not that”, Julie said. Christen stared at her, and then Julie said, “Well, maybe a little. I mean, it’s not that I don’t believe you per se, it’s just that…”

“You don’t believe in magic”, Christen said. “I know.”

“And it still surprises me that you do”, Julie said. When Christen didn’t say anything, Julie said, “Babe – you’re a nurse. I mean, colds and cuts don’t just magically cure themselves. That’s science.”

“True, but…I don’t know…I just think there are things in this world we don’t understand. Maybe that’s what magic is.”

Julie started at Christen for a moment and then shrugged. “Maybe”, she said, then turned back to the stones. “Well, maybe we can give these stones a whirl, travel through time, and see how the market’s going to net out next year.”

Christen looked over at Julie and frowned slightly. “Jules – this is our first vacation in a year, can you please not bring up your work?” Julie worked as an executive for a financial management company.

“I’m kidding, babe”, Julie said. She looked over at Christen and then walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Christen sighed. Julie was an amazing woman – beautiful, driven, and smart as a whip - but lately things had been strained. Those qualities of being smart and driven, two of the many of Julie’s qualities that had drawn Christen to her in the first place, were now putting pressure on their relationship. Julie had become increasingly busy with work, and she and Christen were spending less and less time together. When they had first started dating, two years ago, things had been fun, but after they had gotten engaged and moved in together last year, Julie had started focusing more and more on her career. The dinners and intimate moments at home and fun dates out together had become less and less frequent, and the two of them saw less of each other now than before they had moved in together, leaving Christen feeling like she was in a mundane relationship on autopilot. Shouldn’t be like that, Christen thought. I love Julie, but…maybe I’m not love with her. Maybe…just maybe…things just weren’t meant to be with us. A wave of sadness rippled through Christen as she thought about that. She had tried to bring things up to Julie six months ago, but Julie had told her that the long hours were so she could get ahead, to make a better living, for both of them.

_“I’m doing this for us, Christen”, Julie said. “I want us to be financially sound. I mean, you don’t make much as a school nurse and substitute history teacher.”_

_“Thanks for reminding me that I make a quarter of the money that you do”, Christen said._

_“Babe – I didn’t mean it like that.”_

_Christen sighed. “Look, hon, I get that money is important, but it’s not everything. I mean, I’m with you because I like you, not your money.”_

_“Well, it is a nice life place we have, don’t you think?” Julie said, spreading her arms and looking around the condo. “A nice life isn’t cheap.”_

_“Nice doesn’t mean anything if we can’t enjoy it together.”_

_“Look, Chris, I’m doing this for us, okay? And once I get over some big hurdles at work, I’ll have more time-“_

“Chris?” Julie asked, then gave Christen a gentle squeeze.

Christen smiled slightly and then turned around in Julie’s arms, “No, I’m not mad, hon. I just…I want us to have a life together, not just live in the same condo together.” She stared at Julie for a moment and then wrapped her arms around Julie’s neck. “Look, I know you’re working hard to make money, for both of us, to give us a better life together, and you know I appreciate that. I just… I just want to be happy, that’s all. You know I didn’t grow up with much, so I don’t need much, but I want my life to have meaning, and I want to be happy, and that means helping people and having the woman I love around, okay?”

Julie stared at Christen for a moment. “I get it, babe. And yes – I will be around more once I get through some stuff at work.” She paused for a moment and then smiled. “And I’m here now – yours for a whole weekend. That’s why we took this trip, right? To spend time together.”

Christen stared at her. In her mind this was kind of a make-or-break trip for them. Testing the waters to see if they were still right for each other. A long weekend together hardly made up for a year of declining dinners and dates, but it was a start. At least hopefully it was the start, Christen thought. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wasn’t sure if things would ever slow down for Julie at work – she was going up the corporate ladder, not down, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Enjoy the time you do have together, she thought, then smiled back at Julie. “Yes, it is”, she said. She paused for a moment and then said, “Thank you, hon, for making time”, then pressed her lips to Julie’s. They stayed like that for a moment, and Christen noticed the wind picking up. She pulled away and looked up.

“Weird – the fog just totally rolled in out of nowhere.”

“Well, this San Francisco, babe”, Julie said, looking up as well. The sunny skies had vanished, and now they were enveloped in a thick soup of fog. “But yeah, it did.” 

“Wait - do you hear that?” Christen asked, a quizzical look on her face.

“Hear what?”

“A buzzing sound, like bees, but…not”, Christen said, looking around.

“No, I don’t hear anything.”

“You don’t hear that? How do you not hear that?” The buzzing was getting louder. “It’s super loud.”

“I don’t hear anything”, Julie said. “Chris, what’s going on?

“I – I don’t know…”, Christen said, and as the words left her mouth she suddenly became light headed.

“Chris, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Julie asked, concerned. 

“I feel…faint”, Christen said.

“Do you have sun stroke? Heat exhaustion?” Julie asked.

Doesn’t feel like it, Christen thought. “I don’t…know”, she said, as she started to go limp in Julie’s arms.

“Here”, Julie said, leading Christen over to one of the stones. She looked around for help and saw no one else in sight. “Okay babe, let’s sit”, she said, sitting Christen down, back against a stone. She pulled out her cell. No reception. “Stay right here, I’m going to get help. I’ll be right back”, she said. She kissed Christen on the head, then turned around and headed back down the trail from which they came.

“I’ll…be…here…” Christen said slowly, fading out, then her eyes went shut and her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Christen opened her eyes slowly. Her head was throbbing, and she felt disoriented. She took a deep breath and then propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. She was next to a stone at Porto Tempo, right where Julie had left her. She looked up at the sky. Daylight was right where it had been when Julie had left her. She looked around again.

“Jules?” Christen called out. No response. She must be still off getting help, Christen thought. She sat up fully and looked around some more. No one else was in sight. She took a deep breath and then started to rise, when a gunshot rang out.

“What the hell?” Christen thought. Another gunshot rang out, followed by another. Christen stood up, fully awake now. She glanced around, and as she did, she heard another gunshot, and then voices yelling. What on earth was going on? she thought, and as she did, she heard the sound of horses galloping approaching. Quickly she scrambled behind one of the stones closest to the edge of the bluff, near a hill. She saw two women dressed like cowgirls holding what looked like old-time pistols, ride by. One of the women turned back and fired, then sped off. A few moments later, three men, dressed in what looked like colonial era dark blue military outfits, rode by. They looked to be chasing the two cowgirls. Christen stared for a moment, trying to make sense of what was going on, then turned around and started to make her way down the hill towards the water, looking for a place to hide. She found a gulley about fifty feet down and turned a corner and froze. A woman wearing a dark blue military coat, white breeches, and black knee-high riding boots was crouched down by a small stream. She looked to be cleaning a sword. She heard Christen approaching and looked up. It was Julie.

“Jules?” Christen said, surprised. What was Julie doing wearing this clothing? And why was she carrying a sword? “Jules – what’s going on?” Christen said. Julie stared at her for another moment, then sheathed her sword, stood up, and started walking towards her. “Julie, where did you go-” Christen asked, then stopped mid-sentence. Something wasn’t right, her mind screamed. The woman walked a few steps closer, and then smiled. A wicked smile. “Wait…you’re not Julie”, Christen said. She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew one thing – this woman before her, who looked just like Julie, was not Julie. Christen gasped slightly and then started to back up. She turned around and started to run, but she only got about three feet before the woman who looked like her fiancé caught up to her, grabbed her roughly, spun her around, and slammed her back against a tree.

“Loyalist or ingrate?” The woman barked.

“I – I – I don’t understand”, Christen stammered out.

“Loyalist or ingrate?” the woman barked again. When Christen didn’t say anything, the woman said, “I’ll guess ingrate”, then pulled out a dagger and held it to Christen’s throat. She stared at Christen and then looked her up and down. “What manner of dress is this?” she asked, referring to Christen’s hiking outfit.

“Please, don’t hurt me”, Christen said, thinking fast. “I’m lost, and I need help.”

The woman paused for a moment, appraising Christen, and then sheathed her dagger. She took two steps back and then addressed Christen in crisp military cadence. “I’m Captain Serena Johnston, of Her President Jillian Ellis’ United States Army, commander of the Western Division. What is your name?”

“Uh…Christen Press”, Christen stammered out.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Christen”, Serena said. “Apologies for the rough treatment. There are rebels in these parts, and I thought you might be one of them.” She stared at Christen for a moment and then said, “And how is it that a woman, clothed in such strange dress, came to be lost, wandering about by yourself in such a dangerous place?”

“I – I was with my fiancé, Julie, and we were up at the stones, up on the hill, and all of a sudden I felt faint, and so I laid down while Julie went to get help, and the next thing I knew…I woke up, and heard gunshots, and so I ran to get away, and I ended up here, and then I ran into you”, Christen said, still stammering.

“I see”, Serena said. She stared at Christen. “You called me ‘Julie’ when you first saw me. Tell me – do I look like your fiancé?”

Christen stared at her. “You do…you look exactly like her, actually”, she said, “But you’re not her.” She paused for a moment and then asked, “Are you related, by chance? I mean, you look like her twin, but I figured she would have told me if she had a twin”, Christen said, still trying to make sense of everything.

“I do not know any Julie Johnston”, Serena said stoutly.

“Hmmm”, Christen said, then looked at Julie. “Is this a war re-enactment?”

“Pardon me?”

“A war re-enactment”, Christen said. “I mean, the clothes, the sword, the dagger…”

“It is war, to be sure, but I do not know this ‘re-enactment’ of which you speak”, Serena said.

Christen stared at the woman who looked just like her fiancé, and at that moment something dawned on her. No…it couldn’t be, she thought. “I’m sorry, Captain, but…what year is it?”

“Beg your pardon?” Serena said.

“I know – it's a strange question, but…what year is it?”

Serena stared at Christen. “It is the year of our lord, 1876.”

“Wha-?” Christen said, feeling the air in her lungs drain out of her.

“1876”, Serena said again. 

“How…” Christen said, staring at Serena. She paused for a moment, and then it dawned on her. No…there’s no way…but somehow…did I…did I travel back…in time?

_“I just think there are things in this world we don’t understand. Maybe that’s what magic is.”_

Christen stared at Serena. “You’re her ancestor, the one who fought in the war.”

“Who’s ancestor?” Serena asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Julie’s. My fiancé.”

“I already mentioned, I do not know any Julie Johnston.”

“Well…she hasn’t been born yet”, Christen said.

“Beg your pardon?” Serena said again, confused.

“My fiancé, Julie…she hasn’t been born yet, but you’re the one she told me about. The one that fought in the war here.” Christen paused for a moment, and then said, “I know, this is going to sound crazy, but…I’m from the future.”

Serena stared at Christen for a moment. “The future. Hmmm… And I look like your fiancé, from the future. Well, this is interesting”, she said. She paused for a moment, looked around and then said, “I’d like to know more. Perhaps we should go somewhere else to talk. We have a garrison nearby.”

Christen stared at Serena for a moment. Perhaps I can get some answers, she thought. “Thank you, Captain, that would be nice”, she said. Serena smiled politely at Christen and offered her hand. Christen took it, and Serena turned around, took two steps forward, and then quickly whirled around back towards Christen and drove a vicious punch right into Christen’s stomach. Christen yelped, part pain, part surprise, and doubled over onto her knees.

“You think me a fool?” Serena snarled, standing over Christen as Christen gasped for air, pain searing through her abdomen. “The future?!” Serena spat, mocking Christen’s claim. “I don’t know where you’re from, and I don’t care, but I do know this: no loyalist would dare offend an officer of Her President's Army with such nonsense!” She grabbed Christen by her hair and yanked her on her back.

“Please, Captain, I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry!” Christen said, panicked.

“Oh yes, you will definitely be sorry”, Serena said menacingly. She pulled out her dagger and aimed it at Christen’s face. “I’m going to open your throat, you little ingrate wench.” Then she paused and her eyes trailed down Christen’s body. “But first, I’m going to open up something else”, she said, and took her dagger and slit open Christen’s running top.

“No no no, please…” Christen pleaded. She struggled against Serena’s grasp.

“Hold still, wench!” Serena barked, and slapped Christen hard across the face.

This can’t be happening, Christen thought. It’s all just a horrible dream, and I have sun stroke, and I’m hallucinating, and any second now I’ll wake up. “Please, no…”, she whimpered and closed her eyes.

“Ah…lovely”, Serena breathed out greedily, staring at Christen’s exposed breasts. She sheathed her dagger and reached out her hand, when the sound of a pistol cocking made her pause.

“Hold it right there, Captain”, a voice came.

Christen slowly opened her eyes. Serena was still on top of her. Standing ten feet away was a dashing brunette with long, flowing hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and sun-kissed tanned skin. She was wearing a cowboy hat, button down shirt, leather vest, chaps and boots, and she was pointing a pistol right at Serena. She looked to be right out of a period piece western movie.

“Get up, Captain. Nice and slow”, the woman said.

Serena looked up at the voice. “Tobin Heath. Heathen”, she said, mocking Tobin’s last name.

“Blackjack Johnston”, Tobin said, returning the favor and calling Serena by her unflattering nickname.

Serena smiled slightly and then shook her head. “You ingrate scum.”

“Scum?” Tobin mocked. “I’d say if anyone here is scum, it’s you. Shameful to think of an officer in President Ellis’ army behaving in such a depraved manner. Now, get up.” Serena stared at Tobin for a moment, then scowled and slowly stood up off Christen. “Thank you, Captain”, Tobin said, then looked at Christen, who had moved her hands over her breasts. “Come here, ma’am”, she said. Christen stared at her, and Tobin said, “I know – I may not look like much, but I can promise you that I’m far more pleasant company that Captain Johnston.” Tobin smiled. “Plus – it’s not safe in these parts, as you may have well noticed.”

Christen stared at Tobin for another moment, trying to process what was happening, and if she should trust the dashing cowgirl, but also thinking – she has the most engaging smile. Also – she didn’t have many options. A small wave of relief washed through her. She stared at Tobin for another moment and then got up and stood behind her. Tobin took off her vest and handed it to her. “Thank you”, Christen said softly, then put the vest on.

“You’re most welcome, ma’am”, Tobin said, then turned back to Serena. “Now, Captain, turn around – I’m going to put you in irons.”

“You indignant ingrate!” Serena hissed. “How dare you even think to perpetrate such an act against an officer.”

Tobin cocked her head. “Well, it’s either I put you in irons and leave you here, in which case you’ll live, or I shoot you right now, in which case you’ll die. Your choice, Captain.”

“If you kill me, you’ll have the entire Western Division of the United States Army hunting you down. You’ll be captured, jailed, flogged, and then hung by the neck at Fort Sacramento.”

“Or, I could report you to your superior, General Lloyd. I’m not sure she’d be pleased to hear about your deplorable behavior.”

“And how did that work out for you last time?” Serena paused for a moment and then said, “How’s your back?” she smirked, and Tobin tensed. “It would be my word against yours, Heath. Who do you think General Lloyd is going to believe? A decorated officer in Her President’s army? Or a low life outlaw who is a traitor to the United States?”

“Traitor?” Tobin said. “From what I know, California is to be its own republic. If anyone’s the traitor, it’s you and your compatriots. Going against terms of agreement, trying to take land that isn’t yours.” Tobin shook her head in a scolding manner. “You and the rest of your Bluecoats should get back on your horses and ride east, back from where you came, and leave us alone.”

“Drivel”, Serena snorted. “As I said – you’ll be hanged if you kill me.”

“Maybe so, but if that happens, you’ll already be dead”, Tobin said. “Sounds like a lose-lose for both of us, doesn’t it, Captain?” She raised her eyebrow.

Serena stared at Tobin for another moment and then sighed. “Very well, Heathen”, she said, then turned around and put her hands behind her back. “Have your folly. Put me in irons and tie me to a tree. Run off with this ingrate whore. Bask in your small victory while you can, for the next time we meet, the previous flogging I gave you will seem like a-”

WHACK

Tobin hit Serena over the head with the butt of her pistol. Serena stopped talking, mid-sentence and fell face first onto the ground. Tobin nudged Serena’s body with the toe of her boot to make sure she was unconscious, then turned to Christen. “I don’t know about you, but I couldn’t bear to listen to one more word of her arrogant yammering.” She smiled and then extended her hand. Christen froze, and Tobin smiled wider. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to sucker punch you. I’m not an officer in President Ellis’ army”, she said, mocking the haughty way Serena always presented her title. “Look, if I intended harm, I wouldn’t have interfered with Captain Johnston’s deplorable behavior with you. So, are you coming with me or not? I’d advise you do so, and if you are coming with me, we need to leave now. We’re not safe here.”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment, trying to process everything. I have no idea what’s happening she thought. I need to go, somewhere, where I can think, to sort this all out, she thought, when a gunshot rang out, jarring her out of her thoughts. She looked in the direction of the gunshot, then looked back at the dashing brunette cowgirl in front of her, hand extended. Tobin looked back at her and smiled again, that charming smile, and in that moment, Christen made up her mind. First things first, she thought – get out of this mess – whatever this mess is – as soon as possible. She smiled back at Tobin and then took her hand. “Thank you, Miss…Heath”, she said.

Tobin stared at Christen for a moment and then said, “It’s Tobin, ma’am. Tobin Heath.” She made a slight bow and kissed Christen’s hand.

Despite the events of the day, Christen giggled softly. “I’m Christen. Christen Press.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Christen”, Tobin said. She smiled and released Christen’s hand. “Come – my horse is just up here”, she said, pointing to the right.

“Horse?” Christen said.

“It’s a long way to Bayland, and we want to be there by nightfall”, Tobin said, then looked up at the sky. “The sun’s not getting any higher. We should go.” She smiled again at Christen, then turned around and started walking. Christen followed her, and a few minutes later they reached a horse tethered to a tree. Tobin untethered the horse, helped Christen up, then hopped up herself. “Hold onto my waist”, she told Christen. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist and felt Tobin flinch and heard her wince.

“What’s wrong? Am I holding on too tight?” Christen asked.

“No, it’s fine”, Tobin said, glancing down.

Christen glanced down as well and then broke her embrace and looked at her own hands. They were covered in blood. “You’re bleeding”, she said.

“I took a blade to the stomach in the skirmish back there”, Tobin said. She looked back and smiled. “It’s not that bad. No vital organs pierced.”

“You should get that looked at”, Christen said. “I’m a nurse. I’ll take a look when we get to wherever we’re going.”

Tobin stared at Christen for a moment. “Very well, nurse Christen Press”, she said with a smile, then turned around. “Hang on tight.” Christen looked at her, and Tobin said, “I’ll be fine”, she said. Christen stared at Tobin for a moment, then smiled slightly at her and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist. Tobin smiled back at Christen, then turned around front, cracked the reins, and off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dusk when they reached what looked to Christen to be a small town. Tobin slowed the horse at a corral, then tethered him to a tie-post and helped Christen off.

“Welcome to Bayland”, Tobin said, as they walked from the corral towards the center of town.

Christen looked around. She thought they might be near Carmel or Monterey, judging by the coast, but the town looked more like a scene out of an old western movie. They were on what looked to be a main road, with one and two-story buildings on either side. People were milling about. Shops were closing up for the day. The sounds of music, laughter and drinking emanated from saloons. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“Town Hall”, Tobin said, and pointed to a single-story building at the end of the block. “It’s where we always meet after an incident with the Bluecoats. We need to discuss what happened, and what we’re doing next.”

“We should look at your wound, Tobin.”

“I’ll be fine, we can tend to my wound after.”

“How long do you meet for?” Christen asked.

“I don’t know, could be minutes, could be hours maybe. Why?”

“Tobin – I need to take a look at your wound. I don’t want it to become infected.”

Tobin stopped walking and then said, “I’ll be fine. I’ve been knifed before. Nothing a little whiskey can’t take care of”, Tobin said lightly, then made a motion of drinking from a bottle and then pouring some on her wound.

“Tobin, I’m serious”, Christen said. “Please – just give me a few minutes.”

Tobin stared at Christen for a moment. She’s beautiful, she thought. Those eyes…I can’t say no…“Alright”, she said, then turned down a side street. They walked another minute and then Tobin pushed open a door. “This is my place”, she said, as she held the door open for Christen to enter. Christen walked in and took in the surroundings. It was a small room with just a bed and a chest, which Christen presumed held Tobin’s clothes. A small table and two chairs were in the corner. A single metal mug and a smattering of whiskey bottles, mostly empty, adorned the table. On the far wall leaned a half dozen rifles and swords. A bearskin rug laid on the floor. A warrior’s spartan quarters, Christen mused.

“Welcome to my humble abode”, Tobin said with a smile. She took off her vest and placed her pistol and dagger on the table. “I’ll be right back”, she said. She grabbed the mug off the table and went outside. A moment later she reappeared with the mug full. She took a sip and then handed the mug to Christen. “Water. You must be thirsty”, she said. 

Christen took the mug from Tobin. “Thank you”, she said. She smiled at Tobin, and then said, “Listen, Tobin – I want to thank you, for saving me today.” She paused and then said, “I – I don’t know wha-“

“Think nothing of it”, Tobin said. She stared at Christen for a moment and smiled. “I’m just glad I was there to help.” Christen smiled back, and then saw Tobin wince. “Now that things have calmed down, I’m starting to notice the pain.”

“Here, sit”, Christen said, motioning to one of the chairs. Tobin sat down slowly, and Christen said, “Take off your shirt.”

“Well, this will be a quicker conquest than I thought”, Tobin said lightly. Christen stared at her, and Tobin said, “I’m joking.” She smiled, removed her shirt and tossed it on the bed.

Christen stared at Tobin’s body, the sculpted shoulder, arm and ab muscles, her breasts, and felt her pulse quicken. Then she noticed Tobin’s back. It was crisscrossed with scars. “How did you get all of these scars?

“Captain Johnston”, Tobin said. “Flogging.”

“My god, it must have been terrible”, Christen gasped. “What on earth could you have possibly done to deserve such punishment?”

“I just don’t think she likes me very much”, Tobin said. She smiled wryly for a moment and then said, “The Bluecoats arrived in California a few years ago and gave us a list of demands. We wouldn’t obey, so we were jailed at Fort Sacramento. Captain Johnston decided to make an example of me. She tied me to a post in the courtyard and flogged me in front of everyone. I couldn’t see her face, but I swear she was smiling. The woman does love dishing out punishment.”

“My god”, Christen said again. “Do they hurt?”

“Not anymore. Just the memory a bit…maybe….”

Christen reached out to touch Tobin’s back. “May I touch them?” she asked, her fingers trembling.

“Sure.”

Christen traced her fingers over the scars, imagining what it must have been like to receive such punishment. Then she moved her hand over Tobin’s shoulder, then down her arm, and she felt her pulse quicken again.

Tobin was quiet for a moment and then said with a lighter tone. “You’re much gentler than Captain Johnston.”

Christen took her hand away from Tobin’s arm and looked at Tobin. Tobin looked up and stared back. Their faces were a foot apart. “I – I – I should stitch you up”, Christen stammered out. ”Do you have a needle, thread, water and clean towels?”

Tobin cleared her throat. “Yes, in the chest over there. There are bowls for water next to the well, just outside.”

Christen stared at Tobin for another moment and then opened the chest, grabbed what she needed, and then went outside. She came back a minute later with a bowl of fresh water. She wet a towel and applied it to Tobin’s wound, then threaded the needle. “This may hurt a bit” she said as she started to stitch.

“I’ll live”, Tobin said, gritting her teeth.

“Do you have any pain killer?” Christen asked, continuing to stitch, her fingers trailing over Tobin’s chiseled abs.

“Whiskey”, Tobin said, picking up a half-empty bottle off the table. She uncorked the bottle with her teeth and took a long swig.

“That wasn’t exactly what I was thinking of”, Christen said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, that’s what I have”, Tobin said, smiling at Christen. She took another swig and then set the bottle down. “So, how did you come to be at Porto Tempo this afternoon?” she asked as Christen finished up stitching.

Christen paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. “I was with my fiancé, and I got lost.”

“Fiancé, huh?” Tobin said, then looked at Christen’s left hand. “Ahhh, yes – a ring. How did I not notice before?” she said with a smile.

Christen looked down at her hand and then shyly covered up her ring. Why do I wish I was not with someone else right now? she thought to herself, then a feeling of shame washed over her.

“So, why were you and your fiancé there?” Tobin asked, putting her shirt and vest back on.

Christen stared at Tobin. Suddenly it was all too much. She was a stranger in a strange land, Julie was probably freaking out right now, wondering where she had gone to, and she had no way to contact her, and no idea how to get back. The day’s events caught up with her, and she just melted into tears. “Look, Tobin…I’m sorry – I’ve had a really trying day, and I’m lost and confused, and…I just don’t know what’s going on, and nothing makes sense, and…”

“Okay, shhhhh”, Tobin said soothingly. She took Christen’s hand and sat her down in the chair next to hers. “We don’t need to talk. I must admit that I think it’s odd, you being at Porto Tempo, in the middle of a skirmish, dressed in strange garb. I mean, for a moment, I thought…well, maybe you were a spy of some kind in President Ellis’ army, but after seeing you with Captain Johnston, I can’t think that’s a possibility.” She looked at Christen, who was still sniffling, and said, “Look, I am curious as to what exactly you were doing there, but we can save it for later.”

“Thank you”, Christen choked out. “I’d appreciate that.”

“Of course”, Tobin said, “And judging by the look on your face, you have many questions yourself. So, if you’re not going to answer mine, perhaps I can answer yours.” She smiled at Christen.

Christen gazed into Tobin’s eyes and registered earnestness in her face. Where do I even begin? Christen thought. She started with the first question she could think of. “Why does Captain Johnston have it out for you?”

“Like I said, we don’t want to give in to her demands”, Tobin answered.

“And what are those demands?”

“To become part of the United States.”

“W-what do you mean?” Christen asked, confused. “California is part of the United States.”

Tobin stared at her. “Christen Press, I’m not sure where you’re from, but I find your statement strange. I’d guess maybe you don't know the history of this land because you’re foreign, but you don’t sound foreign.” She paused, registered the blank look on Christen’s face, and then said, “After the civil war against the Brits, the agreement among those in America was to divide the continent into six republics. Each republic was to be its own territory, like a country, like how Europe is a bunch of countries on one continent. The territories were to be Eastern, Midland, Southland, Northland, Pacific, and California. But the Eastern republic decided they wanted to rule all off the republics under one president, that they alone elected".

“President Ellis”, Christen said, remembering the name.

“Yes. President Ellis”, Tobin said, then shook her head. “Imagine that – coming from people who fought against the tyrannical rule of the English, only to go back on their word, and try to create another country under one ruler. Power is such a funny thing…becoming the very thing you fought against…Anyway, the Easterners have a vision – to call this new land all under one ruler The United States Of America. They’ve appointed Ellis, who was their army’s most decorated general, as president, and have sent soldiers out to all of the other republics in an attempt to take over. Our friend Captain Johnston commands the Western Division, the part of the army assigned to take over this land – the Republic of California".

Christen stared at Tobin, stunned. Somehow she had traveled back in time, to a history not like the one she knew. “You’re rebels”, she said.

“We’re just people, fighting to protect what is ours, Christen”, Tobin said. “And to protect those in need. You should see what happens when the Bluecoats come upon a new town. Anyone who does not pledge fealty to President Ellis is killed on the spot. Women are raped. Children are beaten. All in the name of the President they want us to serve.” Tobin’s eyes misted over as she spoke. “I won’t have it. We won’t have it.”

Christen stared at Tobin, taking that in, then asked, “Who’s ‘we’, Tobin?”

“My band”, Tobin said. “The people I fight alongside, against the tyranny of President Ellis and Captain Johnston. Speaking of which”, Tobin said and stood up, “I need to get to Town Hall.”

“Wait...what about me?”

Tobin thought for a moment. “Time to meet the band”, she said with a smile. “Thanks for stitching me up.” She started to leave and then said, “Before you do meet everyone, though, you may want to put on something else to wear.” Christen stared at her. “My colleagues will have questions, but probably less questions if you are dressed in something more…normal. If you get lucky, maybe you can avoid questions altogether”, she said. She went into her trunk and pulled out a white dress and a matching pair of high heeled shoes.

“Who’s are these?” Christen asked. Tobin didn't look like she would own a dress and heels.

“A…friend’s…” Tobin trailed off. Christen stared at her, sensing weirdness, and Tobin said, “Look – unless you feel like answering questions tonight, you should probably wear this”, she said. Christen stared at Tobin for another moment and then sighed and took the clothes. “I’ll give you a moment to change. I’ll be right outside”, Tobin said, then opened the door and walked out, leaving Christen alone with her thoughts.

I have no idea what is happening. I’m so confused, Christen thought. Then she looked at the clothes, period piece 19th century wear. She sighed, then undressed and put on the dress and shoes, and walked out.

“You look…beautiful”, Tobin said, looking Christen over. Christen smiled slightly. “Let’s go.” They walked back out onto the main road and reached Town Hall a few minutes later. Tobin opened the door and ushered Christen in, and Christen saw seven women, all dressed similarly to Tobin, standing around a large table. Tobin shut the door, and everyone stopped and looked up.

“Tobin!” A stunning brunette said happily. She shot a glance at Christen and then approached Tobin and extended her arms. “Still alive, I see”, she said and smiled.

“Barely, but yes”, Tobin said, smiling back, then hugged the woman in a long embrace.

“Glad you could join us”, a serious-looking woman with short blonde hair said to Tobin. “I was gonna ask you what took you so long”, she said, then looked at Christen, “but, well, now I know.” She cracked a small smile.

“Only Tobin goes into battle with a pistol and comes out with a mistress”, an attractive redhead joked, and everyone laughed.

Tobin smiled slightly, then said. “I took a knife in the melee. She stitched me up”, she said, nodding towards Christen, then looked around the room and said, “Everyone – this is Christen Press. She’s a nurse. She was at Porto Tempo this afternoon.”

“What were you doing there?” the short haired woman asked Christen.

“Wait…” the brunette said, eyeing Christen. “Is that my dress?” she said, and then looked down at Christen’s feet. “And are those my shoes?”

“Lex-” Tobin began.

“Why are you wearing my clothes?” the brunette glared at Christen. 

“And how did you end up back here, with Tobin?” the short haired woman asked.

“Um…I was…um-” Christen stammered, but Tobin interjected.

“I came upon Christen at the stream down the hill from the rocks. Captain Johnson was…upon her”, Tobin said.

“Blackjack”, the short haired woman said with disdain. “There’s never lived a bigger bastard. She looked at Christen, knowing it couldn’t have been a pleasant encounter. “Luckily for you Tobin was there.”

Christen smiled slightly at the short haired woman, and then looked at the brunette. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know these were your clothes. I didn’t mean to-”

“Forget about it”, the brunette said curtly, but still eyeing Christen.

“Thanks, Lex”, Tobin said to the brunette, then looked at Christen. “Allow me to introduce you to the band”, she said, then went around the room:

“This is Megan. She’s the leader of our little band of freedom fighters”, Tobin said, pointing to the short haired blonde.

“Alex, our sharpshooter”, Tobin pointed to the stunning brunette. She had pair of pistols at her waist. She smirked at Christen and then pointed a finger gun at her.

“Ashlyn and Ali”, Tobin said, pointing to a striking long-haired blonde with a piercing gaze, whose muscles rippled under her shirt and riding vest. Next to her was a beautiful brunette with big eyes. She had one hand linked through the muscular blonde’s left arm, and with the other hand she was absently twirling a dagger between her fingers. “Knuckles and knives”, Tobin said and then added with a smile, “Don’t cross these two.”

“Kelley – our tracker, and handy with a bow and arrow”, Tobin said, pointing to the attractive redhead, who had a smattering of freckles across her face and a spitfire gleam in her eye. She looked like a handful.

“And these two mischievous runts are Rose and Mallory”, Tobin said, pointing to the two youngest women in the group. “Roguery at its cutest.” Rose and Mallory playfully scowled at Tobin, and everyone else laughed.

“It’s nice to meet everyone”, Christen said politely.

“So, Christen, where did you come from?” Alex asked with pointed directness.

“It’s not important right now”, Tobin said quickly. “We need to talk about what happened at Porto and what we’re doing next.”

“Well, I think it is important”, Alex said, eyeing Christen. “I don’t know her. And since she’s wearing my dress and shoes, she can answer the damn question. She could be a spy, Tobin, working for President Ellis.”

“Lex, If you had seen what I saw-”, Tobin said. She stopped mid-sentence and then looked at Christen, who was tightening up at the thought of what had transpired earlier in the day. “Well, you’d know she’s not a spy.” She looked Alex and then addressed the room. “I’ll vouch for her”, Tobin said.

“Alright, enough”, Megan said to Tobin and Alex. “Rest assured that questions are coming”, she said to Christen, then looked at Alex, “But Tobin is right. For now, let’s focus on what happened today, and what’s next.” Alex glared at Christen for a moment but then looked at Megan and nodded.

“Why were there so many Bluecoats at Porto?” Ashlyn asked. “It’s in the middle of nowhere.”

“Well, it is right on the border of San Francisco”, Kelley said. “It’s contested territory. There are patrols there all the time.”

“But there were more Bluecoats today. More than previous encounters”, Megan said.

“Maybe there is something important about that place”, Ali posited. “We need to go back and find out what that is.”

“We can’t go back right now. It’s too dangerous”, Megan said.

“I agree, going back can wait”, Tobin said. “We need to hit the towns, start rallying more people to the cause.”

Megan looked at Tobin and nodded, then addressed the room. “Tobin is right. Right now the Bluecoats don’t have a large presence here in the west. Their stranglehold is everything north of San Francisco, with the bulk of Blackjack’s forces garrisoned at Fort Sacramento. But the more time that passes, more troops are going to arrive from the east. We need to gather as many people as we can, organize them into our own army, and then take the fight to Blackjack before more of Ellis’ army reinforcements arrive. If we can strike a victory now, it’ll send a message back to the east – leave us alone. Then maybe they’ll start honoring the agreement we all agreed to.”

“That’s going to take time”, Alex said.

“It will, but it’s what we need to do”, Tobin said. “Look – no one in California wants the Easterners to rule. But they’re afraid to stand up because they think they’re on their own. If we unite people and organize them, they’ll believe that we can have our own republic, our own country, our own home, and they’ll fight for it.”

“I agree", Megan said, then looked around the room. “We leave tomorrow. We’ll head south to Port Angeles, then inland to Vega City, and then back west to San Jose. We’ll hit every town and village along the way. Then we can return to Porto.”

“Looks like we’ll be out for a while”, Kelley said. She looked at Rose and Mallory. “Better bring your teddy bears, kids”, she said, and everyone laughed.

“We’re not babies”, Rose fired back. “And you know what? The last time we all went out, you all would have starved to death if Mal and I hadn’t lifted those potatoes and onions from that market in Pismo”, she said proudly.

“Yeah, a lot of good your bow and arrow skills did us, you came back empty handed”, Mallory said to Kelley. Kelley narrowed her eyes at Mallory, and Mallory addressed the group. “And you all would have been stuck eating Ali’s disgusting dead squirrel on a spit, with no stew to wash it down with, if we hadn’t come through.” Everyone laughed again, and Mallory looked at Ali and smirked, but then froze when Ali launched the dagger she was twirling right past her. It stuck in the wall, six inches from Mallory's head. Mallory’s eyes went wide, and she looked at the dagger in the wall, still vibrating from the throw, and then looked at Ali. “Jesus, Ali – you could have hit me!” Mallory said.

“I never hit anyone I don’t mean to hit”, Ali said. “And I never miss anyone I do”, she said, then winked at Mallory.

“Jesus”, Mallory said again.

“Better bring a change of undergarments too, along with that teddy bear”, Kelley said to Mallory. More laughter.

“Alright everyone”, Megan said to the group. “Get some rest. We leave tomorrow at first light.”

“I could use a drink”, Alex said. “Who’s in?” Everyone nodded, except for Tobin.

“I’m gonna take it easy tonight”, Tobin said. She pulled up her shirt and showed the wound that Christen had stitched. “I need to rest this, so I can ride tomorrow.”

Kelley looked at Tobin. “Resting, huh?” She looked at Christen and then back at Tobin. “Hardly, I think”, she said, and Ashlyn and Ali snickered. Christen looked at Kelley, and then at Alex, who was glaring at her. She started to open her mouth, but Tobin put her hand on Christen’s arm.

“Trust me – we’ll be resting. It’s been a hard day…for both of us”, she said, then turned around and led Christen out of the room. They walked down the main road and back to Tobin’s room. Tobin lit a candle and then pulled out a chair for Christen to sit.

“Tobin - I need to get back to Porto Tempo”, Christen said. She wasn’t sure if getting back there was going to get her home, but it was the only thing she could think of.

“It’s too dangerous right now”, Tobin said. “We’re going to circle back there, in a few months maybe, like we discussed in the meeting.”

“Tobin, I don’t think you understand. I’m missing. My fiancé is probably worried sick looking for me, and I don’t have a way to get a hold of her.”

“We can have a rider send word, just tell me where.”

“Well…it’s not that simple…” Christen trailed off.

“True. The roads are not a safe as they once were”, Tobin said, missing Christen’s meaning. “But we do have the best riders in the area. Benefits of being a rancher town", she said with a smile. "We can get word to your fiancé, just tell me where.” When Christen didn’t answer, Tobin said, “You’re worried about being missed by your fiancé, yet you don’t want to send word. Strange…” She stared at Christen for another moment and then asked, “What were you doing at Porto, Christen? It’s not exactly a holiday location.”

Well, it is where I come from, Christen thought. She, stared at Tobin for a moment, unsure of how to answer, then looked down at her dress and shoes. “Why do you have Alex’s dress and shoes in your chest?” she asked, deflecting the questioning.

Tobin paused for a moment, then said, “She…left them here.”

“What’s the deal with you two?” Christen asked. “She was glaring at me the whole meeting.”

“You tell me what you and your fiancé were doing at Porto, and I’ll answer that”, Tobin said, then a small smile crept across her face.

Christen stared at Tobin, arms crossed. Then she looked down. “Tobin”, she said softly, then looked up. “I’ll tell you…soon…I promise…I just can’t right now. She looked down and then said, “It just wouldn’t make any sense.”

Tobin stared at Christen and then squatted in front of her. She took her finger and lifted Christen’s chin so their eyes could meet. “Try me”, she said with a comforting smile.

There it is again – that smile, Christen thought. She stared for a moment into Tobin’s eyes and then said, “I can’t tell you right now because I don’t even know myself, but all I can say is…have you ever experienced anything that didn’t make sense?”

Tobin looked at her and then smiled. “Like encountering a beautiful woman dressed in strange garb in the woods in the middle of a skirmish?”

Christen laughed slightly. “Yes, like that. Look, Tobin – I will tell you, I promise. Just…give me a bit of time. Please”

Tobin stared back at Christen. “Alright, Christen”, she said. She paused for a moment and then said, “I sense you have a rather interesting story, and sooner or later you’re going to have to tell me, but I’ll let it go for now.”

“Thank you”, Christen said softly.

Tobin stared at Christen and then kicked off her boots and started to disrobe down to her shirt. Christen started to say something, but Tobin said, “I hope you don’t mind, but you’ve already seen me with my shirt off, right?”

Christian smiled slightly and nodded her head. She stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “You called Alex ‘Lex’. You two are…intimate with each other.”

“Alex and I…have history”, Tobin said, as she slid out of her chaps and breeches. “She was my lady, after…” Tobin trailed off, and Christen looked at her. “Anyway, we were together for a short time, but, as the fates would have it, we just weren’t right for each other. But I’m still very fond of her. I love her, like a sister. I’m just not in love with her.”

“But she’s still in love with you”, Christen said.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t know. Maybe you can ask her”, Tobin said with a slight smile. “Anyway, sometimes that’s just the way things go, I guess. Things start one way, and you find out you’re not right for each other…” Tobin trailed off.

“I…understand”, Christen said. She smiled slightly, thinking of her own situation with Julie, and then yawned.

“You must be exhausted”, Tobin said.

“Yes, I am”, Christen said, then covered another yawn with the back of her hand. “Excuse me.”

Tobin went into her trunk and pulled out a white nightgown. “Here, you can wear this to sleep”, she said, handing the gown to Christen.

Christen went to reach for the gown and then paused. “Wait - is this Alex’s too?” she asked.

Tobin smiled. “No, it’s mine.”

“Okay”, Christen said. “I hate to think of what Alex would do to me if she found out I was wearing her nightgown as well.” Tobin smiled slightly, and Christen said, “Thank you.” She took the gown and then looked at Tobin, who was now just in her button down shirt. “I’m sorry – I know you were okay with changing in front of me, but…do you mind?” she said, and covered her eyes with her hands.

“Of course”, Tobin said. She turned around, walked to the table, and took another drink from the whiskey bottle, then smiled to herself as she heard the sounds of clothes rustling.

“Okay, I’m done”, Christen said.

Tobin turned around, and her breath caught. Christen’s long, wavy brown hair cascaded down onto her shoulders. The light from the candle glinted in her beautiful green eyes. The gown perfectly framed her lovely figure. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, Tobin thought. And she’s engaged to be married.

“So…um…where am I sleeping?” Christen asked with a small smile, eyeing the single bed.

Tobin continued to stare for a moment and then said, “Oh – ummm…here – you take the bed.” She went into her chest and pulled out a blanket. “I can sleep on the floor”, she said, motioning to the bearskin rug.

“Wait-are you sure?” Christen asked. “This is your place.”

“I know. And you're my guest, so I’m offering you the bed. I’ll be fine on the floor”, Tobin said. She motioned for Christen to take the bed. Christen stared at her for a moment and then climbed into the bed.

“Thank you”, Christen said softly.

“You’re welcome”, Tobin answered. She blew out the candle and then laid down on the rug.

“Good night, Tobin Heath…of Bayland”, Christen said.

“Good night, Christen Press, of…wherever you are from”, Tobin quipped, smiling in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey hey”, Christen said, still half asleep as she wandered into the kitchen.

“Good morning, sleepyhead”, Julie said. She handed Christen her morning cup of coffee and smiled, then gave Christen a light kiss.

“Thank you”, Christen said, then took a sip of her coffee.

“How’d you sleep?” Julie asked.

“Okay I guess, but…I had the weirdest dream, Jules”, Christen said. “We were on vacation at Lands End, and then I fainted, and I woke up, and I was back in time, like in the 1800s, and I met-” Christen paused. She was about to tell Julie about Serena and Tobin, but then she heard a noise. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Julie asked.

“That noise. Don’t you hear it? It’s like, a rooter crowing, or something.”

“Yeah, it’s just the rooster”, Julie said, nonchalantly sipping her coffee.

“The rooster?” Christen asked.

“Yeah – the rooster.”

“Rooster? Wait-what rooster? Why is there a rooster in our condo?”

“It’s the rooster, babe”, Julie said, taking a sip of her coffee. “Chris – are you okay?”

COCKADOODLEDOOOOOOOOO!!!

Christen’s eyes slowly opened. She laid still on her side for a moment, and then it came again. A rooster was crowing. Sounded like right outside the room. She turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling, as the events of yesterday came back to her. It hadn’t been a dream. She was in the room of a woman she met yesterday. Almost one hundred and fifty years in the past. She sighed as she thought about her situation and was about to close her eyes again when the door opened.

“Good morning”, Tobin said with a light smile. She was already dressed. “Did you rest well?”

“Okay, I guess”, Christen answered, then smiled sleepily. “Thank you.” She paused for a moment and then asked, “Is there a rooster outside?”

“Oh yeah – that’s Benny”, Tobin said.

“Benny?”

“Well, I don’t know if that’s his real name, but that’s what I’ve taken to calling him. He’s the resident rooster. He lets us know when it’s time to wake up”, Tobin said, then added with a smile, “whether we like it or not. I know – his crowing can be kind of jarring, but…I’ve grown rather fond of him.”

“Well, he definitely woke me up. Wove his way into my dream…like an annoying alarm clock.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“An alarm clo- never mind”, Christen said. She paused for a moment and then sat up in the bed. “How is your wound?

“Think it’s okay.” Tobin smiled and then said, “Seems like it will heal fast. Just in time to get the next one.” Christen frowned and Tobin said, “I’m kidding. Well, probably not, but, you know… Nice stitch job, by the way. Thank you.”

Christen smiled. “Glad it helped.”

Tobin smiled back and then said, “We need to get moving. The others are almost done packing the horses. Here”, she said, and handed Christen a fresh dress and shoes. “I got you these this morning.”

“Thank you”, Christen said, then asked, “Are these new clothes? Or do they belong to one of your other women?” Tobin stared at her and Christen cracked a small smile. “I’m joking”, she said, although in truth it seemed like Tobin may be the kind of woman who didn’t have an issue finding other women.

Tobin smiled back. “They’re new. And I packed you some extras as well.” Christen smiled at her and started to remove her nightgown, and then paused, occurring to her that Tobin was still in the room. “Sorry”, Tobin said. “I can wait outsi-”

“No, it’s okay”, Christen said. “I mean, you changed in front of me, and, well…it’s your room, so I guess I can change in front of you.” Tobin smiled at her, and Christen thought: why am I not uncomfortable changing in front of this woman? She makes me feel so…at ease, she thought. She turned her back to Tobin, changed, and then turned around. “How do I look?” she asked, then thought to herself – why did I just ask her that, like I would ask Julie? This woman in front of me is not my fiancé…

Tobin stared at Christen, lost for a moment in her look. “You look…lovely”, she said. She and Christen stared at each other for another moment, and then Tobin said, “So, ummm…ready?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so”, Christen said. Tobin opened the door for her, and she turned around to leave, then turned back and looked around the room.

“We’ll need to get a bigger place when we come back…if we’re going to be living together”, Tobin said. Christen stared at her, unsure what to say, and Tobin smiled lightly. “Come on, let’s go.” She ushered Christen out of the room and shut the door, and the two of them set off down the side street for the main road. Christen looked around as they walked. It was just past sunrise. People were starting to set up the market for the day. Stores were starting to open.

“Do you know how to ride a horse?” Tobin asked as they walked.

“No”, Christen replied. “In fact, prior to yesterday I’d never actually been on one.”

“Well then, looks like you’re riding with me”, Tobin said with a wink. They reach the corral a few minutes later. The band was finishing packing.

“There she is”, Megan said, as Tobin walked up.

“Sorry I’m late – this one just woke up”, Tobin said, cocking her head towards Christen.

“Benny woke me up”, Christen said cutely, still sleepy. This was her first morning without her customary cup of morning coffee. In fact, she didn’t even know if they had coffee here in 1876. 

“Fucking Benny”, Ashlyn said lightly and flashed a small understanding smile at Christen.

Ali, who was absently twirling a dagger, laughed and looked at Christen. “Pleasant way to wake up, isn’t it?” she said, then waved her dagger at Tobin. “Tell your little red-feathered friend he’d better learn to keep that crowing of his under control, or one day he might end up…” Ali stopped talking and made a slitting motion. 

“Or…” Kelley said, and made a shooting motion with her bow.

“Hey – you guys leave Benny alone”, Tobin said in mock defense, and everyone laughed. Then she looked at Christen. “Ready?”

“Wait – is she coming?” Alex asked.

“Well…yeah…” Tobin said.

“Why?” Alex asked.

“Because she needs to get back to Porto. We can drop her there when we are done with our route.”

“She’s going to slow us down”, Alex said, eyeing Christen.

“Lex, please-” Tobin started, but Megan cut her off with a hand.

“You’re a nurse?” Megan said to Christen, as she walked over and stood in front of her.

“Yes…ma’am”, Christen said, unsure of how to address the leader of the band.

“And a good one at that”, Tobin said, pointing to her stitches as proof.

“We can use a good nurse”, Megan said, appraising Christen, then turned to the group. “She comes with us”, she said, and everyone but Alex nodded.

“Christ”, Alex groaned.

“Remember when you got infected two years ago?” Megan reminded Alex. “We’re lucky we found that nurse in San Simeon. One day longer, we would have had to amputate your foot”, she said, then looked at the group. “And need I remind everyone about losing Broon last year?” The group went quiet, thinking about their fallen friend and compatriot, Becky Sauerbrunn, who had died from wounds sustained in a battle. “If we’d had a nurse with us, maybe she’d still be with us. This woman, Christen, will be useful on our journey. And– she called me ma’am. She’s got manners”, Megan said to the group with a slight smile, then looked at Alex, “which is more than I can say for some of us.” Alex rolled her eyes at Megan, and the rest of the group laughed under their breath.

“Thank you all, for letting me come along”, Christen said to the group. “I’ll help however I can, and I promise – once we’re at Porto Tempo, you can drop me off, and I’ll be on my way.”

“Won’t be soon enough”, Alex snipped, then yelped “Owww!” when Megan swatted her across the back of the head.

“Be nice to our guest, she might be saving your life some day”, Megan said.

“I don’t need saving from anyo-” Alex began, but Megan cut her off with her hand. Alex went quiet but scowled in Christen’s direction, and Christen instinctively moved behind Tobin and grabbed her arm. 

“Alright everyone, saddle up. Let’s move out”, Megan called out.

Tobin helped Christen up on their horse and then climbed up herself. “Remember – hold on tight”, she said to Christen.

“But, your stitches-”

“I’ll be fine, but we need to cover some ground, so we’ll be riding fast, and I don’t want you to fall off the back. Don’t want to lose my most precious cargo”, Tobin said, then cracked a small smile.

Christen stared at her for a moment and then smiled back slightly. “Okay”, she said, then scooted forward until she was sitting right behind Tobin, leaned into her, and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist. Tobin cracked the reins and off they went.

********

The first week was uneventful, and the band settled into a routine. They would pull into a town in the afternoon. Megan, Tobin, Alex and Ali would find the town leaders and talk with them about the Bluecoat invasion, trying to rally support for the cause. Rose and Mallory would procure supplies. Ashlyn would challenge the locals to bareknuckle fighting matches, then take the proceeds from the bets placed. Likewise, Kelley would challenge the locals to archery and take the proceeds from her victories. The two rarely lost, but if more silver was needed, Rose and Mallory would pickpocket the rest. Christen would sometimes tag along with Tobin, sometimes with the others. In the evening the band would visit a saloon to take supper and drink, then find rooms for the night, bathe and sleep. In the morning they would start up for the next town. The rides were mostly silent, but Christen and Tobin, riding together, would engage in small banter. Christen was hesitant to share details of her past, and Tobin honored her word to let it pass, so they spoke mostly about trivial things. It wasn’t exactly the deepest of acquainting, but they did get to know each other, in personality if not in history.

A week later they pulled into a town in the afternoon. They stowed the horses at a corral and then Megan went to find the town leader. She came back an hour later.

“The mayor is not available until tomorrow morning. We’ll stay the night”, she said, then gave out the afternoon assignments. Ashlyn and Kelley went to go ply their trades. Ali went to the blacksmith to refresh the band’s weaponry. Alex went to find room and board for the night. Mallory and Rose went to find food for the next length of the trip. Tobin and Christen went to tend to the horses.

“Have you ever been here before?” Tobin asked as they walked down the town’s main road.

Christen looked around. She had been to this town, several times. Just not in this time period. But she recognized it all the same. They were in Santa Barbara, on what would become lower State Street. “Um…no…maybe…not sure, actually”, Christen said.

“Not sure if you’ve been here? Interesting”, Tobin said, and casted a sideways glance at Christen. She started to wonder if Christen had one of those conditions she had heard about, where people have gaps in their memory. That only happens to me after a night of drinking, Tobin mused, but she had heard of people who can’t remember what they’ve done or even who they are. Maybe the beautiful woman next to her had that affliction? Maybe, but maybe not. Something told Tobin that there was more to Christen’s story than memory loss. I’m dying to know, but all will be revealed in time, she figured, and kept on her current train of thought. “Anyways, this town is called Santa Barbara. We’ve stopped here on previous journeys. There’s a saloon right over here”, she pointed to a brown building with saloon door. “How about a drink?” she said.

“Don’t we need to get feed for the horses?” Christen asked.

“Yes, but it can wait for a bit”, Tobin said smiling, then held the doors open for Christen. Christen walked in, and Tobin followed, then went up to the bar. “Two ales”, Tobin ordered from the barkeep. She flipped a piece of silver onto the counter and then handed Christen a mug. “Let’s see…” Tobin said, scanning the room. “Ahhhh…there”, she said, then took Christen’s hand and pulled her over to a large table where four men were already sitting. “Afternoon, gentlemen”, Tobin said with a smile. She took off her hat and sat down, and motioned for Christen to do the same. 

“Dice?” Christen said, looking at the table.

“I love this game”, Tobin said, smiling at Christen. She took two silvers out of her coin purse and placed them on the table. The man in charge of running the game grunted and handed Tobin the cup. Tobin took the dice in one hand, palmed them for a moment, then put them in the cup, covered it with her other hand, shook it, blew on it, and then emptied the contents. “Two sixes and a three.” She said, rubbing her hands together. The dealer and two of the other men groaned, knowing that would be difficult to beat. The fourth man scowled at Tobin. “Your roll, gentlemen”, Tobin said with a smile. One by one the men rolled, all of them coming up short. “Shill up”, Tobin said after the last man had rolled. Eight silvers hit the table, and Tobin gathered them up, then stood up to leave the table.

“Where are you going?” the man who scowled asked gruffly.

“Well, as fun as this has been, we have business to attend to.”

“You need to give us a chance to win our money back”, he said. “Or, we can make another arrangement”, he said, eyeing Christen.

Tobin fixed the man with a steely gaze. “That’s not an option”, she said, then addressed the table. “Fine – one more round: win, lose or draw.” She sat back down and looked at the man running the game. “Your roll.”

The dealer looked at Tobin and grunted, then tipped the can onto the table. Two fives and a four. He looked up and smiled. “Looks like your silver is coming back to me”, he said.

The man next to the dealer’s left rolled. A three, a six, and a four. “Dammit!” he swore and slammed two silvers on the table. The next man up rolled and also fell short.

The scowling man scooped up the dice into the cup. He shook them, then glared at Tobin, then dumped the cup. Two fives and a six. “Ha!” he snarled.

“Damn!” The dealer swore at the unlikely roll. He slammed his fist on the table and threw two silvers on the table.

“Your turn, scoundrel”, the scowling man said to Tobin and grinned. Tobin smiled politely at him, then scooped up the dice, palming them in her left hand. She took the cup with her right hand, put the dice in the cup, covered it with her left, shook it, blew on it, and then emptied the contents. The scowling man stared as the dice came to a halt, then slammed his fist on the table as Tobin again scored two sixes and a three. “You cheat!” he said.

“Nonsense”, Tobin replied. “Luck of the roll.” She gathered up the silver from the three other men, and then stood up and said to the scowling man, “Now, we really need to be going, so if you’d be so kind as to pay up, we’ll be on our way.”

“I’ll be paying you with a fist!” the man said. He got up and swung at Tobin, but Tobin ducked his punch and drilled him with a left to the stomach. The man doubled over, but then charged Tobin and tackled her against the table. Tobin grunted and looked over at Christen, who was still holding a mug of ale. She grabbed the mug out of Christen’s hands and broke it over the man’s head. The man paused, still for a moment, and then dropped to the ground.

“Oh my god”, Christen breathed out in disbelief.

Tobin exhaled, straightened her vest, then downed the rest of her own mug of ale and put on her hat. “Thank you for the game, gentlemen”, she said to the three other men. She took Christen by the hand and walked up to the bar. “Sorry about the ruckus”, she said to the barkeep, and tossed a silver onto the counter. Then she and Christen walked outside.

“What just happened back there?” Christen asked. It was like a scene right out of an old western movie.

“I needed a bit a coin”, Tobin said casually. She looked in her coin purse. Fifteen pieces of silver.

“And you got in a fight”, Christen said, still processing what she had just witnessed.

“I didn’t want to. I just needed some coin. But that man swung first at me. Plus, he was eyeing you rather lewdly.”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then smiled slightly. Violence was no turn on for her, but she did enjoy the thought of the dashing cowgirl being protective of her. “Was that really luck of the roll?”

Tobin smiled. “Not exactly. Rose showed me a trick. The dice are uneven in weight. By knowing what to look for, you can tell their weight when you palm them, and then with practice, you can roll them a certain way. It’s not an exact science, but you can tip the odds in your favor.” She looked at Christen and then said, “I guess it’s kind of luck of the roll – lucky for me that Rose showed me how to roll them”, she laughed lightly. 

Christen giggled. “Crafty”, she said. “So, what do you need money so badly for anyway?”

“Don’t know yet”, Tobin said with an easy smile, as they walked down the main road. 

“All that for some money that you don’t even know what you need it for”, Christen said. She rolled her eyes playfully, then looked around as they continued to walk down the street. More saloons. A bank. Tanner shop. Masonry store. A market across the street. A tailor shop. Christen slowed and looked in the window. “Look at this dress”, she said and smiled. White with green trim, form-fitting on top, flowing below the waist.

“You like it?” Tobin asked.

“It’s beautiful”, Christen breathed out. 

“Well maybe that’s what I need money for.” Tobin said, smiling her charming smile.

Christen looked over at Tobin. For a moment, she had a flash of Julie taking her shopping. “Tobin…you don’t have to buy me a dress.”

Tobin, sensing Christen’s reluctance to having her buy her a dress, smiled and extended her hand. “C’mon, then – general store is just up here. We can buy feed for the horses there”, she said. Christen looked back at her for a moment, then took Tobin’s hand, and the two of them continued up the street.

********

Tobin and Christen bought feed and then went back to the corral so they could tend to the horses. Tobin showed Christen how to feed and groom them.

“How long have you been working with horses?” Christen asked as they worked.

“As long as I can remember. I come from a family of ranchers.”

“In Bayland?”

“Yes.”

“Are you from there?”

“My mother and father settled there a few years before I was born”, Tobin said. “I’ve lived there all my life.”

“Are your parents still there?

Tobin was silent for a moment, then said, “No.”

“Where are they?”

“The Bluecoats killed them”, Tobin said flatly. Christen paused her grooming and stared at Tobin. Tobin looked over at Christen, sighed, and then continued. “My father was also on the town council. The Bluecoats came in, demanding that Bayland become part of the United States. My father and the other town leaders wouldn’t oblige, so the Bluecoats raided our house one night. They put my mother and father in irons, and then burned the house to the ground.”

“My god, that’s terrible”, Christen said. “Tobin…I’m so sorry.”

“No one should die for refusing to submit to tyranny”, Tobin said. Her eyes misted over at the memory, but then hardened into resolve. “That’s why we’re doing what we’re doing – so no one has to experience that kind of oppression.” She paused and then looked right at Christen, fire in her eyes. “We won’t stop until the Bluecoats are gone, and President Ellis honors the agreement that all of the Republics agreed to.”

She’s so…passionate, Christen thought, gazing at Tobin. I’ve never met anyone with such…purpose. And it’s not about money or status for her. It’s about freedom. She thought about how different things were, back home, where the struggles were more like climbing the corporate ladder, or what kind of fancy vacation we can afford. Here, a struggle meant living as free people or subjugated citizens. Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “I’m sorry again, to hear about your family, Tobin.”

Tobin stared at the beautiful woman who had fallen out of the sky and into her life. “Thank you”, she said, then smiled slightly. “And one day, I hope to hear about your family. And I hope it’s a happier story than mine”. Christen smiled back, then went back to the horse she was grooming.

*********

Tobin and Christen finished tending to the horses, then met the band at a saloon for supper. Two hours later, Megan dismissed everyone to their rooms for the night.

“I need to need to take out your stitches”, Christen said to Tobin, as they walked to their rooms.

“Okay”, Tobin said. They stopped at Christens room to get scissors, and then Tobin led Christen to her room and ushered her in.

“Lay down on the bed, and pull your shirt up past your stomach”, Christen said.

“Should I disrobe?” Tobin asked.

“I-I can get it, if you just-” Christen started, but Tobin unbuttoned her shirt off and took it off.

“Here, that’ll be easier right?”

“Y-yes, it will”, Christen stammered a bit. She stared at Tobin’s chiseled physique, then her breasts, then her neck, and then her face. The candlelight danced across Tobin’s cheekbones, casting favorable shadows. Christen stared for a moment longer and then cleared her throat. “Sorry”, she mumbled, then got her scissors.

“It’s okay, Christen. You don’t have to apologize for staring, at least not on my account”, Tobin said with a small smile.

Christen looked up and smiled slightly, an embarrassed smile, and then removed Tobin’s stitches. “You’ve very good at holding still”, she said. “Unlike the students at my school.”

“You’re a school teacher? Tobin asked. “Where?”

Christen started to answer and the realized this could lead to a longer discussion, so she just said, “Somewhere”, and then smiled to placate Tobin. Tobin started to say something, but Christen had finished removing the last stitch, so she said, “There – all done”, and then traced her finger over where the stitches had been. “You may have a scar”, she said.

Tobin looked at the scar, then looked up at Christen. “Just one more to add to the collection”, she said with a smile, then looked back down at her own torso. Christen looked back down as well and noticed a plethora of scars. She hadn’t noticed the first time she saw Tobin’s bare torso, because she had been fixated on the scars on her back, but looking now, she stared, transfixed. “Blade wounds”, Tobin pointed to three of the scars. “Musket pellets”, she said, pointing to two more. “Arrows”, she said, pointing to a few more. “Barbed wire”, she said, pointing to the longest scar, running across her stomach and up her left side. Christen stared at Tobin, and Tobin said, “You can touch them, if you want.”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then realized she was still absently tracing her stitch job with her finger. She looked at Tobin, who was staring right at her. She shifted her eyes back down to Tobin’s torso, and as she did, a strand of her hair brushed across the side of Tobin’s stomach, and Tobin stirred. “Are you ticklish?” Christen asked with a small smile.

“A little bit”, Tobin said, sheepishly.

“You can withstand a sword, a knife or a gunshot, but not a strand of hair?” Christen quipped, amused. “I pegged you for a tough, fearless warrior”, she said with a sly smile.

“Not too tough, I guess”, Tobin said, then smiled slightly.

“Well, I’m sorry, for causing you such distress”, Christen said jokingly, still smiling.

“It’s quite alright. if it comes from you”, Tobin said. She smiled at Christen, who smiled back, candlelight gleaming in her eyes, and then looked back down at Tobin’s torso. She moved her finger from her stitch job to the nearest scar, then to another, and then another, hopping from scar to scar. “So many…” Christen breathed out as she traced. Tobin stared at Christen’s tracing hand for a moment, and then lightly placed her hand over it, and then looked at Christen. Christen stopped tracing and looked up, into Tobin’s eyes. Tobin stared at Christen for a moment, and then put her other hand to Christen’s cheek, then with her finger traced her jawline from her ear down to her chin. Their faces were less than a foot apart.

I want to kiss her, Christen thought, this brave woman in front of me… but then that wave of shame, the one that reared its head whenever she thought about Tobin, came over her. She took her hand away from Tobin’s torso and stood up. “I-I-I’d ummm…I’d better go. It’s getting late”, Christen said.

“It is”, Tobin agreed. She passed for a moment, and then said, “Christen, I’m sorry, if I-”

“No, no, it’s…um…nothing to be sorry about…” Christen fumbled out.

“Thank you”, Tobin said.

Christen looked at Tobin for a moment and then said, “You’re welcome. Good night, Tobin.”

“Good night, Christen”, Tobin said, and then Christen looked at her, smiled slightly, and then left her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I don’t know anything about playing dice LOL


	5. Chapter 5

As the days passed by Christen became acquainted with the band members’ personalities. Megan, a natural leader, was the authority of the group. Ashlyn was quiet and mostly serious, but had a subtle, wry sense of humor. Ali had a generally positive disposition, but something told Christen she wasn’t someone you wanted to cross. Kelley was indeed the spitfire of the group, with a sharp tongue and even sharper archery skills. Rose and Mallory were the mischievous youngsters of the group, and when they weren’t banding together to defend themselves from getting ribbed by the others, they were bickering amongst each other. Alex hadn’t said much to Christen and was still standoffish towards her, but at least had stopped glaring at her every chance she got.

For the most part things were going as planned. They passed through town after town, recruiting for the cause, and up until now they had been able to make a town a night, but a few weeks after the start of the trip, the band stopped at a clearing in some woods near a meadow. Christen wasn’t sure where they were, but from the looks of the coast, they were close to where she grew up, in what would be present-day Laguna Beach, in Orange County. It was late afternoon.

“We’ve been riding all day. We need to rest the horses”, Megan said. Everyone dismounted and brought down their packs.

“So…what now? Christen asked.

“We’ll rest for the day", Tobin said. "We have some potatoes and carrots from the last market place. Kelley and Ali will go get us some meat. We’ll eat later and then camp here for the night, and then start off again tomorrow morning.”

“So…nothing else to do today”, Christen said, a bit apprehensive. The last two weeks had been relatively busy, which had been good since it allowed her to take her mind off things, but when she had time to think, she thought about her situation. She thought about what Julie must be going through, what her friends and colleagues at work must be thinking, at her sudden disappearing without a trace. She thought about what if she got back to the stones and then couldn’t return home, and then, if she did, what it would be like. And she thought about Tobin, and her attraction to the charming cowgirl who had come into her life, and for almost a month had never left her side. I’m…conflicted, she thought, torn between the woman I'm engaged to and the charming cowgirl in front of me, and her eyes misted over.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked. Christen didn’t say anything, and Tobin realized – she’s still lost and worried, just like she was on the day I met her. “I have idea”, she said. “How would you like to learn to ride a horse?”

“Well, ummm…” Christen trailed off. Truth be told – she wasn't sure if she wanted to learn. She wasn’t sure if she could, or if she could learn well enough to ride her own horse and keep up with the rest of the band. And, if she was being honest with herself, she had to admit that she liked the feeling of holding onto Tobin while they were riding. Then as soon as she thought that, the wave of shame washed through her. You’re engaged, Christen, and I’m sure Julie is stricken with grief over your disappearance, and here you are, thinking about another woman.

“Christen?” Tobin said, bringing Christen out of her thoughts. She looked at Christen and then put her hand gently on Christen’s arm. “Look – I can tell you’re worried right now. Maybe, if anything…learning to ride will be a nice distraction”, Tobin said, and then smiled comfortingly.

“Well, don’t we need to rest the horses?", Christen asked. "That’s what Megan said.”

“Ranger is our best horse. Well, at least the most well-conditioned of the bunch”, Tobin said, proudly patting her horse.

“You have the best horse?” Christen asked.

“I’m the best rider”, Tobin said, with a slight smile. “Anyway, we won’t be riding hard. Ranger will be fine for a few hours trotting you around.”

“Is it safe to go away from the band? What if we run into Bluecoats?”

“They won’t be down this far South”, Tobin said. “C’mon – we have time to kill before supper. Riding’s a good skill to have, and learning will take your mind off things.”

A distraction would be welcome, Christen thought. “Okay”, she said, then smiled slightly.

Tobin smiled at Christen and then called to the band. “We’re heading off for a bit. I’m going to teach Christen how to ride.”

“Good luck with that”, Alex said in a snarky tone.

Megan shot Alex a look and then said, “Okay – we’re serving supper at nightfall, just be back by then. And be careful.”

Tobin nodded to Megan and then helped Christen up on Ranger, hopped up herself, and then cracked the reins.

“I hope I can get Alex to like me”, Christen said as they rode.

“She’ll be fine”, Tobin said. “She just needs to get used to having you around. We’re a tight group.”

“But you two were obviously the tightest.”

“Well, Ashlyn and Ali are lovers, but yes – Alex and I were very tight, and we still are”, Tobin said. Christen thought about asking more, but then stopped herself. Something in Tobin’s voice told her she didn’t want to talk about it. They road for a few more minutes and then reached the edge of the meadow. Tobin stopped Ranger and dismounted. “Here, scoot up to where I was sitting”, she said, then climbed back on, behind Christen. She handed Christen the reins. “Okay, so, the reins are how you control the horse. Crack them once and Ranger will start walking. If you crack them again, he’ll start trotting. If you want him to go faster, lean forward and crack them. If you want him to slow down, lean back and crack them. If you want to turn left, release pressure on your left leg. If you want to turn right, release pressure on your right leg. Make sense?”

“I think so...maybe?”

“Give it a try” Tobin said, then leaned forward a bit. ”I’m right here with you”, she said, and Christen felt Tobin’s breath on her hair. She cracked the reins and Ranger started walking forward.

“Good”, Tobin said into Christen’s ear. “Try turning right.” Christen released the pressure on her right leg and felt Ranger turn to the right.

“Good. Go ahead and apply pressure again, have him straighten out.” She did and felt Ranger straighten course.

“Good. Now try turning left”, Tobin said. Christen released the pressure on her left leg, but she released a bit too much, and felt Ranger turn abruptly. “Whoa”, Tobin said.

Christen felt Tobin grab on tighter around her waist and felt Tobin’s face right up against the back of her hair. “Sorry”, she said. In truth, though, if she was being honest with herself, she had enjoyed feeling Tobin’s arms squeeze her, and Tobin’s face right against her hair.

“It’s alright”, Tobin said. “Try again.”

Christen released the pressure on her left leg, slighter this time, and felt Ranger turn correctly.

“Good. Now, have him straighten out”, Tobin said. Christen did, and felt Ranger straighten out. They practiced turns at a walk for a little while longer, Christen improving with each turn. “Now, let’s pick up the pace to a trot”, Tobin said, and Christen cracked the reins.

“Hey – I think I’m getting it!” Christen said with a smile.

“You’re doing great”, Tobin said, smiling back. She saw Christen about to crack the reins again, and said, “No, wait - no running just yet.” They stayed at a trotting pace for another hour, Tobin holding onto Christen, leaning in close and talking in Christen’s ear, Christen enjoying the feel of learning to ride, and also the feel of Tobin’s arms around her waist, and the feeling of Tobin’s breath on the back of her hair, and in her ear, when she gave instructions.

“Okay – slow Ranger down…good…okay…now, stop. Nice job”, Tobin said, and Christen smiled. She stared at Christen for a moment and then said, “Do you want to try to ride without me?”

“Ummm…am I at that stage?”

“I think so. You’re a quick learner. And he seems to like you”, Tobin said with a smile, then dismounted. “Just go slow. I’ll be right here, beside you.”

“Okay” Christen said, then cracked the reins. “Come on, Ranger”, she said. Ranger started up and Christen brought him to a walk, Tobin walking along side. They practiced making turns, and then Christen brought him up to a trot, Tobin jogging alongside.

“Hey, I’ve got it!” Christen exclaimed, big smile on her face.

“You’re doing great”, Tobin said, smiling back. “Just be careful not to accidentally-”

“Whooa!” Christen said as she in her excitement accidentally cracked the reins again. Ranger, thinking it was time to charge, took off, and Christen went flying off the back.

Tobin was right in position. “I got you”, she said, and caught Christen, breaking her fall, but not enough to prevent them from both tumbling to the ground, where they ended up, Tobin on the bottom facing up, Christen on top straddling her.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah, I think so”, Christen said, then exhaled and collapsed onto Tobin’s chest.

“Your heart’s racing”, Tobin said.

“I’m just a little startled, that’s all. What happened?”

“You cracked the reins by accident. Ranger thought it was time to charge into battle”, Tobin said lightly. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I think so”, Christen said, sitting up a bit. She was still straddling Tobin, her long hair framing her face in a lovely cascade.

She’s beautiful, Tobin thought again.

She’s beautiful, Christen thought, staring down at Tobin. She stared at Tobin for a moment, and then became aware that Tobin’s hands were on her hips. Their faces were a foot apart. Tobin stared into Christen’s eyes and then put her palm to Christen’s cheek. “Christen…” she said and raised her head slightly off the ground.

“Tobin…” Christen said, then lowered her face. Six inches, and their lips would meet. Three inches…two…one…

“Hey! There you guys are-”, Mallory said as she rode up, then stopped. “Oh…sorry…didn’t mean to interrupt-”

“You weren’t interrupting…um…anything”, Christen said, sitting up quickly.

“You sure?” Mallory asked with a smile.

“I’m sure”, Christen said, then quickly stood up off Tobin and straightened her dress and hair.

“Why are you here, pipsqueak?” Tobin asked Mallory, propping herself up onto her elbows.

“Supper is ready”, Mallory said.

“Already?” Tobin said, then looked up. The sun was going down, behind the trees. She’d lost track of time. “Alright – ride back to camp. We’ll be there shortly.”

“Yes ma’am”, Mallory said with a smile, lingering with a stare at Tobin and Christen.

“Go on, get”, Tobin said and pointed. Mallory smiled even wider and then turned and rode away. Tobin watched her ride and then turned to Christen. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment, trying to process, and then said, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She paused for a moment and then said, “Ummm…Tobin, I think-”

“It’s okay, Christen, no need to say anything”, Tobin said. She smiled at Christen and then said, “C’mon – we should get back.” She got up, collected Ranger, helped Christen up, and then climbed on behind her. “You take us back”, she whispered into Christen’s ear. Christen looked back over her shoulder and smiled, then cracked the reins. They reached the campsite, and Tobin showed Christen how to tether Ranger to a tree.

“We need to put up the tent”, Tobin said. “We’ve only got one, so we’ll be sharing.” She looked at Christen and then asked, “Will that be alright? I mean, with what just…almost happened in the-”

“It’ll be fine”, Christen said with a shy smile.

Tobin smiled back and then she and Christen set up the tent, then joined the others for supper. They ate around a campfire. Ali and Kelley had scored three rabbits, and with the carrots and potatoes and some local seasoning plants Mallory had fashioned them a hearty stew. The band reviewed the game plan and then spent the rest of the time telling stories. Two hours after dinner had been served, Megan ordered everyone to bed. Tobin and Christen went to their tent. Tobin lit a lamp and Christen looked around.

“I know, it’s tight in here”, Tobin said, reading Christen’s mind. “Even smaller than my room.”

“It’s okay”, Christen said. “We’re just sleeping”, she said, then looked at Tobin. Tobin smiled back at her slightly, and then Christen said, “Speaking of which, I’m exhausted.”

“Riding is hard work”, Tobin offered and then disrobed down to her button-down shirt. Christen changed into a nightgown that Tobin had brought for her.

“We’ve only got one rug, and one blanket. You can have it”, Tobin said.

Christen stared at her and then said, “We can share.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure”, Christen said with a small smile.

Tobin smiled back. “Very well”, she said. She laid down and held the blanket open. Christen laid down next to her, and Tobin pulled the blanket over them.

“Christen…about this afternoon-”, Tobin began but then felt Christen shiver. “You okay?”

“It’s chilly”, Christen said.

“You should sleep in your dress, or I have a spare cloak.”

“I’ll be okay”, Christen said. She was silent for a moment and then turned her back towards Tobin and said, “Maybe you can hold me?”

“Of course”, Tobin said. She wrapped her arms around Christen.

What is happening to me? Christen thought. My fiancé is probably distraught, frantically looking for me, and here I am, in the embrace of another woman. I’ve been scared and distraught myself, yet when I feel her touch, when I’m in her arms I feel…comforted, safe. The wave of shame crept up, but she exhaled the thought out of her head and then scooted herself in closer to Tobin.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked.

“Yes”, Christen answered. She paused for a moment and then said, “I enjoyed today, Tobin.”

“Me too”, Tobin said. “I’m glad you’re here.” She paused and then said, “I don’t know where you’re from, Christen Press, and I think…maybe I don’t care, but…I’m just glad you’re here.”

Christen smiled in the darkness. ““I’m glad I’m here, too”, she said. The whole thing was scary and confusing, she thought, but amidst it all, she couldn’t shake it – she was attracted to this passionate, brave, charming cowgirl, wave of shame or not.

_There are things we just can’t explain…_

“Shall I douse the lamp?” Tobin asked.

Christen laid still for a moment and then turned in Tobin’s arms to face her. She gazed at Tobin for a moment and then repositioned herself so she was lying on top of Tobin, her legs straddling Tobin’s hips, much like they had been in the meadow earlier. “No”, she said. “I want to see your face, when I…”

“Chris…” Tobin whispered, then reached up and touched her hand to Christen’s cheek. “Wait…I thought that-” she started, but then Christen leaned down and planted her lips on Tobin’s. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Christen broke the kiss and sat up slightly. “Is this alrigh-” Tobin started.

“Shhhhh”, Christen whispered, then lowered herself back down and caught Tobin’s lips in another kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, reveling in the feeling of their lips touching for the first time, and then Tobin grabbed the back of Christen’s head, fingers gripping her hair, and opened the kiss. Christen responded, and their tongues met, dancing in the candlelight. Then Tobin’s right hand slid from the back of Christen’s head. It trailed down Christen’s shoulder, then her arm, then her leg, and then under her gown. She found Christen’s mound and was about to slide a finger into her folds, when Christen grabbed her hand and broke the kiss. “No…”

“Chris-” Tobin began, “I’m sorry, I thought-” but Christen cut her off.

“No…I-I-I’m sorry, Tobin”, Christen said. She looked at Tobin, and Tobin could see it all in her eyes – guilt, want, confusion, shame.

“Chris, it’s alright”, Tobin said.

Christen stared at Tobin, eyes almost misting. “I don’t know…what I’m doing. I mean, I’m engaged to another woman…and yet here I am…with you….”

“It’s alright”, Tobin said again. “We don’t have to do anything.”

Christen stared at Tobin and then said, “But…I want to...maybe...can we…just kiss…?” and then pressed her lips back against Tobin’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I don’t know anything about riding horses. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got slammed with a project at work so I may not be able to update every day, but I'll do my best. Here's another chapter. Thanks as always for reading and commenting, and I hope you are enjoying the story.

Christen woke up on her side, face nuzzled into the crook of Tobin’s neck, one arm draped over Tobin’s stomach. Tobin was lying on her back, arms around Christen.

“Good morning”, Tobin whispered.

Christen tilted her head up. “You’re awake”, she said.

“Yes. I didn’t sleep too well.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No – it’s not a bad thing”, Tobin said, then smiled slightly. “My mind was occupied…by a certain beautiful woman”, she said.

“I think I know that feeling”, Christen said, smiling back, then leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Tobin’s lips. Tobin responded, and the two of them remained lip locked for a moment, and then Tobin head a noise. She broke the kiss and sat up.

“What is it?” Christen asked.

Tobin listened for another moment and then smiled slightly. “Mal, stop snooping outside our tent”, she called out.

“Uh…I wasn’t snooping”, Mallory said. Her voice was just outside. “I, uh…just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready.”

“Okay, thank you”, Tobin said. She looked at Christen and then smiled slightly. “Well, we better get out there and join everyone, before Mallory starts talking.”

Christen smiled. “You have good hearing. Well, I suppose we should get going. But before we do…” she said, and pulled Tobin in for another kiss. Tobin melted into the kiss, then paused when she heard another noise.

“Mal, why are you still there?” Tobin said, her lips still semi-pressed against Christen’s.

“Uh, I’m not”, Mallory said.

“How can you not be there if your voice still is?”

“Okay, I’m going. Ugh”, Mallory huffed, and shuffled off.

“That little runt”, Tobin said to Christen, then smiled again and shook her head. Christen smiled too and then nuzzled into Tobin. “Well, much as I’d like to stay here all day in this tent with you – we’d really better get out there”, she said. Christen looked up and sighed, and then Tobin gave Christen one last kiss before throwing off the blanket.

********

The band finished breakfast, then packed the horses and rode off, Christen taking the reins for Ranger, Tobin behind her, holding onto her waist. Once in a while Christen could feel Tobin’s hands slipping downward ever so slightly, into her lap, making her both blush and smile at the same time. She never looked back, but she could feel Tobin smiling too.

“I need a shower”, Christen said a few hours into the ride.

“A what?”

“Oh, ummm…a bath.”

“Me too. Well, we should arrive in Port Angeles by nightfall. It’s the last city in California before Mexico. They’ve got proper inns with actual washrooms with large tubs for bathing.” She paused for a moment, thinking about how nice a bath would feel, and then said, “We’ll also need to get more supplies, and also…maybe we can get you a horse of your own.” She smiled at Christen.

“That’d be nice”, Christen said. “But then I’d miss riding with you.” Christen looked back over her shoulder and smiled coyly. The sunlight caught her face, the warm breeze blowing her hair, and Tobin’s heart skipped a beat. She’s beautiful, she thought. She wanted to kiss Christen, to taste her lips in the midday sun, but held back. Best not to do that in front of the band, she thought. Instead, she tightened her arms around Christen’s waist into a light squeeze. Christen batted her eyelashes, and Tobin stared at Christen for a moment longer, lost in thought, but then was brought out by the sound of coughing. It was Mallory, riding right behind them.

“You okay?” Rose, who was right behind Mallory, called out.

“I think I’m sick”, Mallory said.

“We can have the nurse examine you at the next town”, Megan said, cocking her head towards Christen, and Christen smiled, thinking it would be nice to be useful, to serve a purpose on this journey, not just be tagging along. The group rode for a few more hours and then reached Port Angeles at dusk.

“We don’t have time to meet with the town administrators today. We can do that tomorrow. We’ll find food and rooms, and bathe and bed down for the night.” They tethered the horses at a corral and then found an inn with a saloon next door.

“Finally, some real food”, Kelley said, as they dug into roast pheasant, bread and apple cobbler.

“Hey - my stew is real food too”, Mallory piped up.

“Yeah, real slop”, Alex joked.

“Well, you can starve next time”, Mallory shot back.

“I’m joking”, Alex said. “Your cooking skills are magnificent”, she laid it on. “In fact, maybe you should show the cook here how it’s done”, she said patronizingly. The group laughed.

“Hey, isn’t this the town where Tobin wandered off on our last venture, and we found her behind the stables?” Ali said.

“I believe it was. You ended up with the rancher girl”, Ashlyn said.

“No, it was the blacksmith’s daughter”, Kelley said. “You’re thinking about Playa Largo. That was the rancher.”

Megan laughed. “Or was it the tanner’s wife? The pretty one, with the-“

“Okay, guys”, Tobin said. She smiled, but her tone was firm.

“God, here we go”, Alex said and scowled.

“Hey, we get it. You’re the dashing cowgirl, riding into town on a big horse”, Rose said. “And, I mean, none of us blame you…after what happened to Hope-”

“Don’t mention Hope”, Tobin said firmly, looking straight at Rose.

“Tobin”, Rose, said. “I just meant that we understand losing the love of your lif-”

“Don’t”, Tobin said again.

“Okayyyy, sorry”, Rose said again, and looked down at her food.

“Ugh”, Alex muttered. She threw her fork down and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Megan asked.

“I’m not hungry anymore”, Alex snapped. She downed the rest of her ale and walked off.

“Sorry I started that”, Ali said to Tobin.

Tobin looked at the table, then smiled slightly. “It’s okay. Just - Hope is off limits. And”, she tilted her head towards Christen, “mind the stories”, she said, and everyone nodded.

The band ate for another hour, then Megan called it a night for everyone. “And you”, she said to Mallory, “are you still feeling unwell? You haven’t coughed since we got to town.”

“Oh, uh…yeah…” Mallory said, then coughed twice. “Still feel it.”

“Then have Christen look at you”, Megan said.

“I really need a bath”, Christen said,

“Check her out first, then you can bathe”, Megan said. “There’s only one bath in this inn, so tonight, Kelley – you’re first, then Tobin. Then the rest of us can go. I'll go last tonight.”

“Fine”, Christen sighed. “Come on, Mallory”, she said. They went into Christen’s room, and Mallory sat on the bed.

“So, you have a cough?” Christen asked.

“Uh, yes, felt it come on…yesterday.”

“Well, let’s have a look at you”. She felt Mallory’s glands and forehead. “Glands feel fine, forehead feels normal. Do you have any aches and pains?” she asked, feeling Mallory’s back and arms and upper chest.

“Um…no…”, Mallory said, then said, “You have nice hands.”

Christen ignored her and then said, “Open your mouth.” Mallory obliged, and Christen checked her tonsils. “Tonsils look fine.”

“I bet Tobin likes them”, Mallory said.

“When I said open your mouth, I didn’t mean for you to talk”, Christen said with a slight smile, as she continued examining Mallory. She had a feeling where Mallory was going, and she wasn't ready to provide answers. “Does your cough hurt your chest?” Christen continued. Mallory shook her head. “Runny nose?” Another head shake. “Do you feel feverish?” One more head shake. Christen stared at her and then took her pulse. “Well, you don’t seem sick”, she said to Mallory.

“So…do you love Tobin?” Mallory asked.

“I’m sorry?” Christen said.

“Do you love Tobin? What’s between you two?”

“Um…nothing is between us”, Christen said says evasively.

“That’s not what it looked like when I saw you two in the meadow”, Mallory said with a suggestive smile.

Christen stared at Mallory. “Tobin was teaching me to ride. I fell off the horse. She caught me.”

“And you just so happened to land right on top of her, with your faces inches apart?”

“Mallory…”

“What? I’m just asking.” Mallory said. She paused for a moment and then said, “She loves you, you know.”

“What?” Christen exclaimed.

“I said she loves you.”

“Mallory - I have a fiancé.”

“Does that matter?” Mallory asked. “If you loved her, you wouldn’t be rolling around with Tobin in a meadow.”

Christen paused and then said, “It’s …I don’t know…it’s complicated…”

“It can’t be that complicated. You either love someone or you don’t. I can tell – you love her too.”

“What?” Christen said again.

“You love her too. I can see it in your eyes, and in hers, the way you look at each other.”

“We don’t even really know each other”, Christen said.

“That doesn’t matter does it? Love at first sight. That’s what all the novels I’ve read say.”

“It’s not always that simple”, Christen said, then paused. “How old are you, Mallory?"

“Eighteen”, Mallory said proudly.

“And have you ever been in love?”

“Well, no…” Mallory trailed off. “But I plan on it, one day…”

“Well, when you get older, you’ll understand”, Christen said.

“I may be the youngest in the band, but I’m not a baby”, Mallory said. She paused and then says, “Tobin loves you. I can tell. Anyway, she hasn’t been the same since Hope…two years ago…”

Christen looked at Mallory. “Who is Hope? And what do you mean?”

“Well, um”, Mallory began, but then stopped talking. Maybe she shouldn’t say anything. She switched gears and said, “Anyway, you should be with Tobin. I know, you’re promised to someone, but sometimes, there are things we just don’t understand, and that we can’t control.”

“Mallory, I don’t think whatever’s happening with Tobin and me, if there is anything, is any of your business.”

“What? I’m just saying”, Mallory said. She paused for a moment and then said, “So, are you two going to”, she stopped talking and made a caressing motion with her hands and a kissy face.

“Mallory!” Christen exclaimed.

“What?”

Christen stared at Mallory and then crossed her arms. “Are you really sick, Mallory? Or did you just want to get me alone so you could talk with me about my love life?”

Mallory froze for a moment, busted, and then said, “Oh no, I mean, yep *cough cough*, pretty sure I’m sick…well…I thought I was coming down with something, but I think I feel better now. Thanks, nurse Christen!” Mallory said, then got up and quickly left the room. Christen stared at her as she left, and then smiled slightly to herself and shook her head. I need to bathe, she thought. She disrobed, put on a gown, and as she did she looked at her engagement ring. She wondered what Julie was doing now, and then, more importantly – why she wasn’t as worried as she thought she should be. The shame crept up again, but she pushed it down, and thought about what Mallory said:

_There are things we just don’t understand, and that we can’t control._

Christen shook her head and then headed down the hall to the washroom. She opened the door to see Tobin standing naked in the tub.

“Hi”, Tobin said.

“Hi”, Christen breathed out.

“I was…just getting out”, Tobin said. Christen just stared at her in the lamplight, shadows dancing across her sculpted body. “Christen?”

Christen stared for another moment, then unbuttoned her nightgown and let it fall off her body. She stared at Tobin for a moment, then walked slowly to her. She stopped in front of Tobin.

“Christen”, Tobin breathed out.

Christen put her hand on Tobin’s chest, trailing down the edge of her breast, then put her other hand on Tobin’s cheek. Tobin put her arms around Christen’s waist. Christen gazed at Tobin for a moment longer and then pulled Tobin into a bruising kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, tongues melding, then Christen climbed into the bath tub with Tobin. Tobin settled back, and Christen climbed on top of her. Christen pulled Tobin’s hair back and kissed her neck. Tobin’s hands went to Christen’s center but Christen stopped her.

“No”, Christen breathed out.

“I’m sorry”, Tobin said, and thought stopped again. “I thought you wanted-”

“I do”, Christen said, then took Tobin’s hand and placed it on her breast, “but start here. I want you to have all of me…”

Tobin smiled, and then placed both of her hands against Christen’s breasts, as Christen’s mouth went back to Tobin’s neck. She stayed there for a moment, nipping at Tobin’s skin, and then she came back up for a kiss. Tobin obliged, as her fingers played with Christin’s nipples.

“Here”, Christen said. She moved up so Tobin could take her nipple in her mouth. Tobin’s tongue circled it, then she bit down lightly. Christen gasped, and Tobin’s hand moved down Christens chest to her stomach.

“Take me, now”, Christen said. Tobin’s hand moved down to Christen’s center, and then Christen moaned as Tobin slipped a finger into her folds. “Oh my god”, Christen gasped. Tobin’s mouth switched nipples. “Tobin”, Christen gasped. Tobin bit Christen’s nipple. “Fuck”, Christen breathed out, as Tobin inserted another finger and moved her thumb to Christen’s clit.

“Tobie…” Christen breathed out, her breathing becoming more rapid.

“Chris…” Tobin breathed out back, and increased her speed, as Christen hit her climax.

“Oh my god”, Christen cried out as a wave washed over her, but this time it was not the wave of shame, as her orgasm rippled through her. She came down, above Tobin, wet hair cascading down, framing her face. She gazed into Tobin’s eyes and then placed soft kiss on her lips. They stayed like that for a moment, tongues entwined, and then Christen laid back in the tub and pulled Tobin on top of her. She kissed Tobin’s neck, then Tobin arched up, and Christen’s tongue trailed down Tobin’s breasts, then down the valley between her breasts and to her stomach, Christen kissing scars along the way. “So many…” she said between kisses, and then Tobin laughed lightly as Christen kissed a scar on her side. “Sorry, forgot you were ticklish”, she giggled.

“I’ll be fine if you go lower”, Tobin said. She looked down, smiled, and bent down for a deep kiss. “Have me”, she said, then scooted up. Christin’s mouth went back to Tobin’s stomach. She kissed the scar she stitched, and then her tongue trailed down to Tobin’s center, planting soft kisses on her mound.

“Fuck”, Tobin breathed out. “I want you inside me”, she said. Christen inserted a finger into Tobin’s folds, and then touched her tongue to Tobin’s clit. “Yessss”, Tobin breathed out. Christin’s finger reached for Tobin’s center, her tongue still working as she slipped in another finger. “Fuck”, Tobin said again, riding Christen’s hand. Christen’s free hand reached up for Tobin’s breasts, and then she found a nipple and squeezed, sending Tobin over the edge.

“Fuuuuckkk!” Tobin cried out, arching her back, shuddering. She rode out her orgasm, Christen slowing her pace, then looked up as Tobin came down and captured her in a long kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Tobin collapsed on top of Christen. Water and suds splashed everywhere, and Christen giggled. Tobin laughed along with her and then pressed her lips against Christen’s for another kiss-

“Hey! Are you guys done in there?”

It was Mallory’s voice. Christen started to say something, but Tobin shushed her with another kiss, and as the two women continued their dalliance, they could hear Mallory arguing with Rose, Ali and Ashlyn about who was bathing next.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey you”, Christen said, as Tobin opened her eyes.

“Good morning”, Tobin said. She was on her side, arms wrapped around Christen. Christen was spooned into her. “How’d you sleep?”

Christen smiled and looked back over her shoulder. “Pretty good.” She smiled and then turned in Tobin’s arms, so she was facing Tobin. “I enjoyed the stories about you at dinner last night. Sounds like you’re quite the charmer.”

Tobin rolled her eyes. “They’re not all…” Christen eyed her, and Tobin smiled. “Yes, they’re all true.”

Christen looked at Tobin, then looked down her body and ran her hand down and then back up Tobin’s naked body. “I bet”, she said. She smiled, and then said lightly, “So, how do I stack up against all of your other women?”

“Well, let’s see”, Tobin said, appraising Christen. “Nice looks, decent figure, but you snore in your sleep, and-”

“Ugh!” Christen scoffed in mock offense, and Tobin laughed. She pulled away from Tobin and went to pinch Tobin, but Tobin caught her hands.

“I’m joking, of course. But you asked.”

“Fair, I did”, Christen said.

“Everyone has a past, yes?” Tobin said. “I haven’t even asked you about yours”, she said, and Christen thought about that. Tobin sensed the pause, and then took Christen back in her arms. “And I don’t care”, Tobin said with sincerity. “I’ll take the amazing woman you are, whoever you are.” Christen smiled at Tobin and leaned in for a kiss, and started to climb on top of her, when a knock came at the door, followed by the door swinging open, and Mallory entering.

“Good morning – oh, sorry”, Mallory said, seeing Christen straddling Tobin, a white sheet half covering their naked bodies.

“Let me guess – it’s time for breakfast”, Tobin said.

“Actually, you missed it. We need to leave soon.”

“Alright, I – I mean we – will be ready shortly.”

“Okay”, Mallory said. She turned to leave but Tobin stopped her.

“Mal – don’t mention this to anyone.”

Mallory looked at Tobin and Christen and then smiled slightly. “I don’t need to. You guys were so loud last night, the whole inn already knows”, she said with a smile.

“Oh god”, Christen said, and buried her head in Tobin’s chest.

“By the way – Megan’s angry she didn’t get a bath last night”, Mallory said half-joking.

“What do you mean? We weren’t in the tub that long”, Tobin said.

“True, but after what she heard, she said there was no way she was bathing in that water”, Mallory said, the smiled, turned around and left.

********

A week later they stopped at another clearing near a stream. They had turned inland. By now Christen has no idea where they were, and the towns were becoming more sparse. They pitched the tents, ate supper – stew with fish that Kelley had speared, and then Megan called it a night. Tobin laid down the rug and then pulled it over her and Christen.

“So…?” Tobin asked, raising an eyebrow. Since Port Angeles, she and Christen had started sharing a room together. Mallory had been right – the whole inn back at Port Angeles had heard them, and even if not – with Mallory around nothing stayed quiet for long. The secret was out, so Tobin and Christen figured they might as well embraced it. Alex was unhappy, but in Megan’s view, it was one less room to expense every night. 

“I’m kind of tired”, Christen said, “but maybe I can just lay in your arms, and you can kiss me until I fall asleep?”

Tobin looked at her and then smiled. “Of course, beautiful”, she said, then pulled Christen against her and their lips melded.

********

Tobin’s eyes opened. For a moment, she wasn’t sure if she had heard what she thought she had heard, and then it came again. Something was stirring in the woods just past the clearing. She got up and put her clothes on.

“Tobin?” Christen said, waking up.

“Shhhh…” Tobin said.

“Tobin, what is it?”

“I don’t know…maybe nothing. Stay here, and be quiet”, Tobin said.

“Tobin-”

“Stay here, and be quiet”, Tobin said again, then grabbed her pistol and sword and exited the tent into a cloudless full moon night. She crouched low by her tent and looked at the perimeter of the camp.

“Pssst.”

Tobin looked to her right. Kelley was beside the next tent, bow and arrow ready. She had heard noises too. She looked at Tobin and signaled with her fingers towards the woods. Tobin looked out at the woods again. There was definitely someone out there. Then she sensed movement behind her. She looked back and saw Ali coming up, knives drawn, then saw Ashlyn emerge from her and Ali’s tent. Tobin motioned Kelley and Ali over and signaled Ashlyn to wake the rest of the camp.

Kelley and Ali slinked over to Tobin. “Bluecoats?” Kelley whispered.

“I don’t think so”, Tobin said. “We’re too far south for their patrols, and they wouldn’t be creeping up on us anyway, they’d just come trotting in.”

“Might be brigands”, Ali said. “They’re probably assessing our camp, trying to figure out our numbers.”

“Fuckers”, Kelley spat. “Well, let them come.” She notched an arrow and gritted her teeth in the darkness. Tobin heard stirring and looked back behind her. Ashlyn was back. Alex emerged from the tent she shared with Kelley, pistols in both hands. A moment later, Megan emerged from her tent with a rifle. Moments later, Rose and Mallory appeared, pistols in their hands as well. Tobin waved them all over.

“We’ve got company”, Tobin whispered to the group.

“Who?” Megan asked.

“Don’t know. Maybe brigands”, Tobin said.

‘Alright, split up and fan out, ten feet apart”, Megan whispered to Kelley, Tobin, Alex and Ali. “Stay here”, she said to Ashlyn. “You two, watch the back, in case someone tries to creep around”, she said to Rose and Mallory. Everyone nodded and were about to take their positions when Christen climbed out of her and Tobin's tent, looked around, and saw Tobin.

“Tobie – what’s going on?” she called out.

“Shhhhh!!!” Alex hissed.

Tobin looked at Christen, her white gown glowing in the full moonlight. A perfect target. “Christen! Get back in the-”

CRACK

A rifle shot rang out. Tobin’s eyes went wide, then she looked at Christen. Christen was still standing, frozen in place, eyes wide open. “Get in the tent!”, she yelled at Christen. Christen stared at her for a moment, and then the world seemingly erupted in the moonlight, and twenty men charged out of the woods.

“Fire!” Megan ordered, and the band took aim and pulled their triggers. Four men went down. Gunshots returned.

“Take cover!” Tobin yelled, then looked at Christen. “Christen - get in the damn tent!” she yelled again.

“Tobie! Be careful!” Christen cried out, then scrambled back into the tent, as the brigands descended upon the camp.

“Come on, you fuckers!” Kelley snarled. She shot two men as they breeched the camp, then leapt on the back of a third one and sunk her fingers into the man’s eyes. The man cried out, and as he spun around blind and in pain, he faced Ali, who opened his throat with her dagger. Ali then spun around and launched the dagger at another man who had breeched the camp. She hit him right between the eyes, and he went down. She pivoted ninety degrees and threw the dagger in her other hand at another man, and he went down as well. Two more men breeched the camp. Ashlyn tackled them down, then dispatched one with a knee to the skull. The other one got up and swung at her, but she dodged the blow and delivered two quick body blows, followed by an uppercut and then a right hook. The man fell to the ground, limp. Megan put down two more men with her rifle. She went to shoot a third, but her rifle jammed. The man got inside shooting range, so she turned her rifle around and swung at the man as he came within close quarter combat range and caught him with a home run swing on the side of the head. There was a splat noise, and he went down, skull caved in.

Two more men charged the camp, and Alex put them both down. Another man breeched the camp, and Mallory shot at him but missed. “Bad shot, missy”, the man hissed as he charged her. He lunged at Mallory, but there was a crack, and he fell to the ground. Mallory turned around and saw Rose standing five feet away, gun smoking.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you”, she said to Mallory and grinned.

Mallory grinned back, but then her smile disappeared when another man came up behind Rose and clubbed her on the head, knocking her out. The man grabbed Mallory by her neck. “You’re next” he said. Mallory struggled against his grip, but the man was too strong. She closed her eyes, feeling the breath being squeezed out of her, when all of a sudden there was a thwacking sound, and the man lessened his grip and slumped to the ground, taking Mallory with him. She opened her eyes to see the man dead, a dagger sticking out of his head, and Ali standing above her. “I told you, I never hit anyone I don't mean to hit, and I never miss anyone I do”, she said, then winked at Mallory and pulled her dagger out of the dead man’s skull.

Tobin shot a brigand about ten feet from the camp. She tackled another one who had breeched the perimeter, then clubbed him unconscious with the butt of her pistol. Christen was hiding in the tent. She couldn’t see what was happening, but they were obviously under attack. She thought she heard someone mention brigands. She stared around at the walls of the tent, trying to follow the action, and then the tent flap opened up. “Tobin?” she said and spun around.

It wasn’t Tobin. A dirty-looking man with a dagger was standing in front of her. “Well, what do we have here?” he sneered.

“Stay away from me!” Christen warned, backing up, her eyes looking for a weapon.

The man smiled and advanced on Christen, dagger pointing. “Finally, something worth takin-” he stopped mid-sentence, mouth open. There was a sickening sound, like when a butcher sinks a cleaver into a cut of meat. The man went still, and his eyes went wide. A moment later, blood started running out of the man’s mouth, and then he fell forward, revealing Tobin standing behind him. The man fell flat on his face, revealing Tobin’s dagger in the back of his skull.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked.

Christen stared at her for a moment and then ran up to her and threw her arms around her. “Tobin”, she shuddered.

“It’s okay”, Tobin said. “I got you.” They stayed like that for a moment but then heard a blood curdling cry. “Alex”, Tobin gasped. “Stay here”, she said to Christen, then planted a kiss on her lips and exited the tent. She saw Alex, fifteen feet away, on the ground, blood pouring out of a large laceration in her left forearm. A man was standing over her with a short sword. “Hey!” Tobin yelled. The man turned around, and Tobin drew her sword. The man thrusted, and Tobin parried, then drove her sword thru the man’s chest. The man stopped, gasped, then fell to the ground. Tobin stared at him for a moment, then rushed over to Alex.

“Faaaaaaahhhk”, Alex cried out.

“I got you, Lex”, Tobin said.

Megan heard Alex scream and rushed over. “What happened?”

“This fucker got me”, Alex said, looking over at the man Tobin had just killed.

Megan looked around. Didn’t look like any more brigands were attacking. “Kelley! Ash! Ali!” she called out. “We clear?”

“Clear”, Kelley called back. Ashlyn and Ali echoed the same.

“Get some light”, Megan said to Tobin.

Tobin went to grab the lamp from her and Christen’s tent. “What’s happening?” Christen asked.

“Alex took a blade to the arm”, Tobin said. “She’s bleeding something fierce.”

“Let me take a look at it”, Christen said, and Tobin nodded. They walked out of the tent over to Alex. Christen crouched down. “It’s deep”, she said. “We need to stop the bleeding now.” She ripped a strip off of her nightgown and pressed it against the wound. “Hold this here, keep pressure on the wound”, she said to Tobin. Christen ripped another strip from her nightgown and tied a tourniquet around Alex’s upper arm.

“Christ”, Alex gritted through her teeth.

“Hang on Lex, you’re gonna be okay.” Tobin said.

“I’ll be right back”, Christen said. She ran into her tent and grabbed her medical kit. “Here, drink this”, she said to Alex. “It’s lavender milk, for the pain”, she said. She tilted Alex’s head back and poured the vial down Alex’s throat.

A moment later Alex’s movement slowed, and she laid still, eyes barely open. “Fuck”, she whispered , then passed out.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph”, Megan said, staring at Alex, then looked up. “Everybody else okay?” she asked. Everyone nodded. “Alright – Mal, Rose – move Alex into her tent. Tobes, Ash, Ali, Kel - gather the bodies and pile them up outside the perimeter, then everyone needs to get some sleep. We’re getting the hell out of here at first light”, Megan said, then looked at Christen. “Stay with Alex, please...”

********

  


Two hours later, Christen was still with Alex. The bleeding had stopped, and as far as Christen could tell there would be no need to amputate Alex’s arm, but she’d lost a lot of blood. Alex’s was still out from the lavender concoction, but her breathing was shallow and uneven. She needs more blood, or she won’t make it, Christen thought. She stared at Alex for a moment, then went into her medical kit and took out two needles and a small rubber hose. She threaded the needles through the hose, then stuck one of the needles into Alex’s right arm. The other, she stuck into her own. 

“How is she?” Tobin asked, walking into the tent.

“She’s lost a lot of blood”, Christen said. “If she doesn’t get more, she may not make it.”

“Christ”, Tobin said, looking at Alex, and then looking at Christen. “What are you doing?”

“It’s called a blood transfusion. I’m transferring some of my blood to Alex.” Christen lifted her arm and watched the blood flow from her arm into the tube, down to the needle in Alex’s arm. I don’t know what type of blood Alex has – I hope this doesn’t kill her, Christen thought, but we don’t have any choice. She doubted anyone else knew what blood type Alex was, or even their own.

“My god”, Tobin said. She’d never seen anything like this. She watched the procedure intently. 

“It’ll be okay”, Christen said. She held her arm up for a few more minutes, then lowered it, and pulled the needles from her and Alex’s arms. She looked at Alex, who was still unconscious, but her breath was returning to normal.

‘What’s going on?” Megan said, entering the tent.

“I think Christen just saved Alex’s life”, Tobin said.

“I hope so”, Christen said. “All we can do now is let her rest and wait.”

Megan looked at Alex, then at Christen. “Thank you”, she said, and Christen smiled. “I’ll stay with Alex tonight. Now, both of you – get some rest. I’ll let you know if we need you”, she said to Christen. Christen nodded, and then she and Tobin walked out of the tent and went into their own.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tobin asked.

Christen stared at Tobin, and all of a sudden, tears welled up in her eyes. Now that the danger had passed and she was done tending to Alex, she was able to process, and the night’s events caught up with her. “Tobin, I-” she began, but Tobin walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Shhhhh…it’s okay”, Tobin said. “Come here”, she said, laying Christen down. She laid down beside her and stroked her hair. “I’m right here”, Tobin said, and she and Christen laid like that for another hour.

  


********

“Are you asleep?” Tobin asked. She was on her side, arms around Christen. Christen was spooned into her.

“No, I’m still awake. Can’t sleep”, she said. Her mind was still racing, thinking about the events that had transpired earlier, and then thinking about everything that had happened since she had arrived here. This is a scary land, she thought. Seems like we’re constantly in danger, but despite that, and despite everything that’s happened, I’m drawn to this passionate warrior holding me. She doesn’t care about money, only a cause, to make the world a better place. Maybe it's all worth staying, in this strange land? And then she thought - am I slipping away from Julie? The longer I'm here, the less I feel...connected to her. And then she thought - there's no guarantee I can get back. And do I even want to anymore? I feel purpose here. Perhaps, somehow – this is the life I was meant to live, she thought, then she felt Tobin's fingers in her hair.

“You have lovely hair, you know that?” Tobin said, gently stroking Christen's hair.

Christen smiled slightly, then rolled over in Tobin’s arms to face her. “Tobin – I want to tell you about me.”

“You don’t have to”, Tobin said.

“No…I want to”, Christen said. “I mean, you’ve told me things about you, and you’ve risked your life to save me, and…I haven’t told you anything about me.” She paused and then said, “I just…I just don’t know where to start.”

“How about starting from the beginning?” Tobin said, then smiled.

“Okay…I…” Christen began, but then something else took over. Another feeling, one that she had kept trying to push down since the day she had met the charming cowgirl holding her, but just couldn't avoid. She raised her head and stared at Tobin for a moment and then moved herself so she was laying on top of Tobin, legs astride.

“Is this part of your story?” Tobin asked lightly.

“Shhhh”, Christen said, then bent down and kissed Tobin. They stayed there for a moment, lips locked, then Tobin flipped Christen over. Her mouth went to Christen’s neck, and her hands slid up Christen’s nightgown. “Here”, Christen said, pulling off her nightgown. Tobin smiled, and then her mouth went to Christen’s nipple. Christen gasped and closed her eyes, as Tobin’s mouth trailed down her stomach, then down to Christen’s center. “Have me, Tobin”, Christen said. 

Tobin’s tongue went to Christen’s clit, and she slipped a finger into Christen’s folds. “How’s that?” she whispered.

“Yessss…” Christen breathed out, and Tobin inserted another finger. She kept licking and slowly increased her rhythm, Christen rocking on her fingers. “Mmmmmm”, Christen groaned, then said, “Faster.” Tobin obliged, and Christen’s breath become more rapid. “Fuckkk!” she cried out and threw her head back, fists in Tobin’s hair, as the wave washed through her. She rode the bliss for another minute and then opened her eyes. Tobin was making her way up her body, kissing every inch.

“You’re beautiful”, Tobin said as she reached Christen’s mouth.

“So are you…my charming cowgirl”, Christen said, smiling slightly, then pulled Tobin in for a kiss. She ran her tongue over Tobin’s lips, then lightly bit her lower lip. “Your turn”, she said. Tobin grinned, rolled over, and pulled Christen on top of her, and then Christen’s mouth started to make its way down Tobin’s body…


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, sleeping princesses”, Rose called into Tobin and Christen’s tent.

Tobin’s eyes opened. She was naked, lying on her back. Christen, also naked, was nuzzled into her, purring softly in her sleep.

“What do you want, Rose?” Tobin said, sleepily.

“We need to get moving”, Rose said.

“Already?”

“Everyone else has been up for an hour”, Rose said.

Tobin sighed. She really just wanted to lay in the tent with Christen for another hour, maybe go another round, but Rose was right – they needed to get moving. “Hey darling”, she whispered into Christen’s ear.

“Hmmmm”, Christen breathed out sleepily, half-opening her eyes.

“We need to get moving.”

“Ugh…” Christen said, but she smiled and tilted her head up. She gazed at Tobin with sleepy eyes and then pressed a kiss on her lips. “Okay”, she said. “The quest must continue”, she said with a slight smile.

Tobin smiled back and returned the kiss. “I know – it’s not a holiday, and right about now I wish it was, but I promise – the first night we have off, I will court you.”

It took Christen, still half asleep, a moment to figure out what Tobin was saying, and then she giggled. “You mean you’ll take me out on a date?”

“A what?”

“A date. It’s where you take me to dinner, and drinks, and maybe dancing…?” Christen said, gazing at Tobin.

“Is that what they call courting where you come from?” Tobin asked.

“Ummm…yeah…I supposed so”, Christen said, realizing she was edging into having to tell Tobin where - or, more apropos, when - she was from. She gazed at Tobin and then smiled back. “Yes, I would love for you to…court me”, she said, then giggled again. Tobin smiled back and was about to place another kiss on Christen’s lips when Rose’s voice called out. “C’mon, ladies – Megan’s going to start yelling at me if you guys don’t hurry up.”

********

Tobin and Christen got dressed, took down the tent, and ate biscuits that they had bought at the last town for breakfast.

“Exhausted, are we?” Megan asked lightly as they ate.

“I didn’t sleep well”, Tobin said. “Tough skirmish last night.”

“Don’t think it was the skirmish”, Ali smirked.

“Yeah, and no one slept well”, Kelley said. “You two were louder than the brigands. You kept everyone up.” The band laughed, and Christen felt her face flush. “I’d…better go check on Alex”, she said, then hurried into Alex’s tent. She saw Alex lying on her rug, eyes open. “How do you feel?” she asked.

“Okay”, Alex said. “Well enough to travel at least.”

“Let me look at you”, Christen said, then performed a quick examination. “Well, your arm is weak, and you have a bit of a fever, but you’ll be okay. You may not be able to shoot for a bit though.”

Alex looked at her left arm. “That’s my bad arm anyway.” She smiled and then looked at Christen. “Thank you.”

Christen stared at Alex for a moment and then smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

“Christen – I was wrong about you. It is good to have you with us”, Alex said earnestly.

“I’m just glad I can help.”

“I’ve been terrible to you.”

“It’s okay. I understand, Alex”, Christen said.

“Well, I guess we’ve all been there, yes?” Alex said.

Christen knew what she was getting at – everyone has been jealous at one point or another. “Yes”, Christen agreed.

“Look, I know there is something going on between you and Tobin. I wish it was me and Tobin, but sometimes things don’t work out, and I can accept that we just need to move on. Just one thing though – I still love Tobin, and even if she’s not going to be with me, I still don’t want to see her hurt. So don’t break her heart. I’m still a good shot with my good arm”, she said, then smiled slightly.

Christen thought about Tobin, then about Julie, then looked at Alex and smiled back. “I won’t, I promise”, she said.

********

“You know, you still haven’t told me anything about you yet”, Tobin said, as she rode behind Christen.

“I know – I was going to last night, but…I’ve been distracted”, Christen giggled. Her and Tobin’s dalliances had been continuing on a regular basis.

Tobin squeezed her. “Someday…I’ll get it out of you, my mysterious lovely beauty.”

Christen smiled. “I’ll tell you soon, I promise.”

They rode for most of the day and then reached a town. They tethered the horses and then Megan gathered the band. “There’s an inn near the center of town. Let’s get rooms, then have supper and drinks”, Megan said. The band walked to the inn, and Tobin and Christen found their room.

“I have something for you, Tobin said, then went into her pack.

“The dress, from Santa Barbara”, Christen breathed out and smiled. 

“You asked me what I needed money for – well, I couldn’t think of a better way to spend it”, Tobin said, smiling.

“How did you get it?”

“I got away for a bit, before we left town. Here”, she handed it to Christen.

Christen held it up and smiled. Then she looked at Tobin. “It’s beautiful. Thank you”, she said, then turned around, disrobed and put it on. “How do I look?” she asked.

Tobin’s pulsed jump. “You’re beautiful”, she said. She walked up to Christen and gave her a tender kiss. “Shall we?” she said, then offered Christen her arm. Christen looped her arm through Tobin’s and they walked out of their room and down the stairs to join the band in the saloon for dinner.

********

“Things are going well”, Megan said, as the band dug into venison, potatoes and plum pudding. “Town administrators have been receptive.”

“We keep it up, we will gather enough support to win this war.” Kelley said.

“One day”, Tobin said, staring off, “this will all be over. We’ll be free people. I’ll have my own ranch, never see another Bluecoat in my life.”

"Drink to that”, Megan said, and everyone raised their glass.

They ate and drank together for a while longer, and then the band split up. Megan, Kelley, Ashlyn and Ali stayed at the table drinking. Alex went to her room to rest. Mallory and Rose went to the tavern next door to gamble. Tobin took Christen by the hand and led her down the block. “I saw this saloon when we rode in. It’s got a piano.” They entered the saloon, and Tobin bought them drinks. They sat for a while, sipping their drinks and listening to the music, and then Tobin led Christen onto the dance floor. The pianist was playing a slow western-style waltz.

“Hi darling”, Tobin said, as she wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, and Christen wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Hi, charming cowgirl”, Christen said. Tobin smiled, and planted a soft kiss on Christen’s lips.

“Look – I know it’s been a lot for you, ever since you got here, but I hope at least for tonight you can relax and enjoy our…” Tobin searched for the word Christen had used earlier “date”, she said and then smiled. “No brigands, no Bluecoats…”

“I think so”, Christen said and leaned in for a kiss, then said, “I’m enjoying you ‘courting’ me”, she giggled. “You’re very charming, you know that?”

Tobin smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. “And you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever-”

“Well look who it is”, a voice came. Tobin and Christen looked over. It was the scowling man from Santa Barbara. With him was another burly looking man. “The cheating scoundrel.”

“Tobin”, Christen said nervously and moved behind Tobin. Tobin put her arm up protectively in front of Christen and turned to face the man. “Look, we don’t want any trouble.”

“You owe me, scoundrel”, the scowling man said.

Tobin stared at the man for a moment and then went into her coin purse. “Look, here’s two silvers, let me buy you guys a drink.”

The man stared at Tobin and then slapped the coins out of Tobin’s hand. “No, I’ll be taking this instead”, the man said, and roughly grabbed Christin’s arm.

“Owww!” Christen yelped and pulled away.

“Back off”, Tobin said, fixing the man with a steely gaze. The man stared at Tobin for a moment and then growled and shoved her. Tobin grabbed the man’s arms and kicked him in the kneecap, then threw a solid punch to the man’s temple. The man doubled over, and Tobin drove a knee into his face. The man flew backward, and Tobin started to advance on him, but the other man lunged at her and caught her with a right hook. She stumbled and then tripped over the first man. She went down, and the other man dove on top of Tobin and started throwing punches to Tobin’s face.

Without thinking, Christen, seeing Tobin in trouble, jumped on the man’s back. “Leave my Tobie alone!” she yelled. The man brushed her off and threw another punch at Tobin. He raised his arm and was about to throw another, when he was stopped mid-swing by Christen, who broke a chair over his head. The man froze for a second and then slumped forward, right onto Tobin. The first man was still underneath both of them, groaning.

Tobin looked up to see Christen, standing with a broken chair, staring down at her. “Damn, darling…” was all she could think to say.

Christen stood there for a moment, shocked at what she had just done, then dropped the broken chair. “C’mon, Tobie”, she said, and pushed the man off of Tobin. She helped Tobin to her feet, and looked around. Folks were staring, dumbfounded at the sight. “C’mon, let’s get out of here”, Christen said. She put Tobin‘s arm around her shoulder and then went up to the bar counter. “Sorry”, she said to the barkeep, and fished out a piece of silver from Tobin’s coin purse and threw it on the counter, like she had seen Tobin do in Santa Barbara. Then she walked Tobin out of the saloon and back to the inn to their room. Christen propped Tobin up in the bed and gathered some water and towels. Tobin’s lip was busted open, and she had a bruise forming on her left cheek, and another one on her right forehead. “Are you okay?” she asked as she dabbed Tobin’s face wounds.

“I’ll be alright”, Tobin said. “Thank you for saving me. Quite a hit with that chair”, she said with a small smile.

Christen smiled tightly. “You’re like a magnet for bar – I mean, saloon - fights.”

“Who knew the same creepy was going to show up”, Tobin said.

“Luck of the roll I guess”, Christen joked.

“No kidding”, Tobin said and chuckled.

Christen finished patching Tobin up and then sat opposite her. “Tobin - I want to tell you about me.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to, and I want to do it now. I’ve been avoiding it, but you deserve to know”, Christen said. “I mean, you’ve done so much for me since I got here, and you’ve asked nothing in return, and you’ve risked your life for me…you should know.”

“Okay…” Tobin said, expectantly.

“I’m from San Jose”, Christen said.

“Oh”, Tobin said. “We’ll be there in a few weeks. Why don’t we just drop you there? That is…if you still want to go back…to your fiancé?” Tobin let it hang, and when Christen didn’t say anything, Tobin said, “Why do you need to go to Porto? San Jose is on the way.”

Christen stared at Tobin, trying to figure out the best way to explain. “Well…you can’t drop me at San Jose…because…I don’t live there yet.”

“But you just said you’re from there”, Tobin said, confused.

“I am, or I will be… but…I don’t live there just yet…because”, Christen paused and took a deep breath. “I haven’t been born yet.”

“What?” Tobin said, more confused.

“Tobin”, Christen said, then paused. “I’m from the future.” There, I said it, Christen thought.

“The future? What do you mean?” Tobin asked, sitting straight up.

“I know – it sounds crazy, but…my fiancé and I were at Porto, and all of a sudden, it was really strange, like the fog rolled in, and I felt light headed, and I heard a buzzing, like bees, and I passed out, and all of a sudden, the next thing I knew, I woke up here, in 1876.”

“Okay...so then, what year are you from?”

“2020”.

“After the millenia”, Tobin breathed out. “That does sound crazy.”

“I know it does, but - how else would I have just popped up in the middle of a war zone, wearing strange clothes?”

“Those are the clothes people wear in 2020?”

“Well, yes – for hiking. We were exercising. Hiking is a common activity.”

“Hmmmm”, Tobin said, mind flooding with questions. “So, is time travel common in the future? And how did it even work, you getting here? Are the stones magical or something?”

“No, as far as I know, time travel isn't common - I've never known anyone to do it, besides me. And I have no idea how it works. I just ended up back here. In your time. But…I have heard that the stones were built by the Spanish, and they thought them to be magical, to possess powers that allowed for time travel.”

Tobin sat there, staring at Christen, then a small smile crept over her face. “You’re not joking, are you?”

“No”, Christen said, dead serious. “Tobie, if this wasn’t true, and the truth was something more normal, I would have told you a long time ago.”

That made sense, Tobin thought, processing. “Well, I can see how this would have been hard to explain to someone. That’s why it took you so long to tell me.” She paused and said, “It’s a lot to take in as well.”

“Tobin – I know, it sounds crazy, but it’s the truth.”

“I believe you. I don’t know why, because it defies logic, but somehow…I do.” She paused and then asked, “Why were you even at Porto?”

“It’s a popular vacation – holiday - destination in my time. People go hiking there all the time.” 

“Porto Tempo is a popular holiday destination?” Tobin laughed. “I can’t imagine that”, she said.

Christen laughed slightly. “I bet it’s weird to hear, knowing what you know of it, it being a war zone and all, but it’s true.” She stared at Tobin and then said, “Tobie – there’s something else. You know when we first met, when I said California is part of the United States?"

“Yes, I remember.”

“Well, in the future, it is. California is part of the United States.”

“But it’s not right now.”

“But it will be. In the future, there are fifty states, not six territories.”

“Not if we fight and win”, Tobin said.

“Tobin”, Christen said, then looked straight at her. “You’re not going to win this war.”

“We will.”

“Tobie, you won't-”

“We will, Chris”, Tobin said again, more forcefully.

“But history-”

“Damn history! We can change it!” Tobin said.

“But what if you can’t? Tobin, please – I don’t want to see you die. Or Megan, or Rose, or any of you.”

“We’re not afraid to die if it means fighting for freedom”, Tobin said resolutely.

“Tobin, please”, Christen said. She paused and then said, “maybe you can come with me, when I got back to 2020.”

“And what would I do there?” Tobin let it hang. “My place is here. I’m not running away” She stared at Christen and then said, “Are you sure you can even go back? Even if we get to the stones?”

“I don’t know”, Christen said. She stared at Tobin and then said, “Look, Tobie – I didn’t plan on any of this, and I can’t see into the future…I just wanted to tell you about me, and…I just don’t want you to get hurt, or worse…die”, Christen said, then tears started welling up in her eyes.

Tobin stared at Christen, big, wet eyes looking back, pleading for her not to fight this war. “It’s okay, Chris”, Tobin said. She wrapped Christen up in her arms and kissed her head. “I got you, darling.” They stayed like that for a moment, and then Tobin said, “Do you even want to go back?”

Christen pulled back from Tobin and stared at her, mind and heart turning. I’m torn, she thought. How can I be in love with Julie, if I’ve fallen for this beautiful woman in front of me? But it’s dangerous here…but maybe it’s worth it…? "Honestly…I just don't know”, she said, then put her head back against Tobin’s shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to take liberties with human physiology

Three weeks had passed since Christen had told Tobin about her past. At Christen’s request, Tobin hadn’t told anyone else about what Christen had told her. She wasn’t sure if anyone would believe her anyway.

“Does it look like this, when you’re from?” Tobin asked as they rode into San Jose. She looked over at Christen, who was now riding her own horse.

“No”, I don’t even recognize it”, Christen said, looking around in awe. So much can change in 150 years, she thought. They rode into the center of town, and then Megan called for a halt.

“We’ll rest for the night, meet with town leaders tomorrow”, Megan said, then gave out the afternoon assignments.

“Can I ride around for a bit?” Christen asked, still in awe of seeing her hometown back 150 years.

“As long as you tend to the horses before sundown”, Megan said. “And be careful.”

Tobin and Christen nodded, then rode to the edge of the bay, just north of the city. They tethered the horses to a tree, and Tobin sat down on a ledge near the waters edge. Christen nuzzled into her.

“One day, there will be bridges that connect all of this land”, Christen said, pointing to the opposite sides of the bay.

“Really?” Tobin said. “Across all this water? I can’t imagine.”

Christen turned back and smiled at Tobin, who was staring in awe at imagining bridges connecting all the lands. She leaned in and gave her a kiss. 

“Imagining the future?” Christen asked with a smile.

“Yes”, Tobin said, then smiled back. “Speaking of the future, we reach Porto in a fortnight.” She paused for a moment and then asked, “Did you decide if you want to go back?”

“I don’t know anymore”, Christen said. “I mean, I can’t imagine what it’s been like for Julie, and at first all I could think about was getting back to her, and what it would feel like to be in her arms once again, but now…” she said and turned in Tobin’s arms. “I’ve fallen for you. I didn’t plan on that. But it happened.”

Tobin stared at her and kissed her. “And I’ve fallen for you as well.”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then asked, “Who is Hope?”

Tobin gazed at Christen for a moment and then looked away. “She was my lover. Her father was also a town administrator. The Bluecoats burned their house as well. But unlike me, she was inside.”

“Oh my god…I’m so sorry, Tobin.”

“We were together for over a year. We were to be married. I loved her, and after she died, I thought I would never love anyone else again. That was two years ago", Tobin said. She paused for a moment and then continued. "Alex was my first after Hope, but we just weren’t right together. And I thought maybe it would never happen again. Until I met you.” She looked back at Christen. “I didn’t plan on falling in love with you, either, but I did. And I need to move forward, and in order to do that, I need to leave the past in the past.” She looked into Christen’s eyes and then kissed Christen. “Christen – I don’t want you to go back.”

“I don’t know if I do, either, but…it’s just so different here. There’s, like, constant danger…” she said trailing off.

“I'll protect you", Tobin said with a confident smile. "As long as I'm alive, nothing will ever harm you."

Christen smiled slightly, then asked, “What was she like?”

“Hope?” Tobin asked, and Christen nodded. “She was beautiful and kind, and brave, like you.” She smiled. “But a better rider”, Tobin quipped.

“Hey, I’ve become quite good”, Christen said in mock offense.

“Oh really?” Tobin said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, really.”

“I bet I can catch you, even with a minute head start.”

“We'll see”, Christen said, getting up. They untethered the horses and Christen sped off. Tobin counted to a minute and then went after her.

“I’m coming for you”, Tobin cried. She went down the path Christen had taken, heading into the woods. Christen was not in sight, but Tobin knew if she followed the path she would see her. She kept going and spotted a clearing up ahead, entered and then stopped. Twelve Bluecoats were there. They had Christen surrounded.

“Chris!” Tobin yelled.

“You there!” One of the Bluecoats, a sergeant, called out. “Stand fast!” Tobin remained in place, torn between trying to save Christen in what was sure to end up with her being captured as well, or fleeing and trying to find Christen later.

“Tobie, go!”, Christen yelled.

“After her!” the sergeant yelled. Six riders took off after Tobin.

Tobin stared for another moment. “I’ll find you!” she yelled to Christen, then turned around and sped off. She led the Bluecoats through the woods as they closed in on her, then as she entered a clearing, she turned around and shot. The first three went down. Another fired at her, and Tobin felt the bullet whiz just past her head. She turned herself around in the saddle so she was facing backwards, fired, and took out two more Bluecoats. She went to fire on the last man, but her pistol was out of bullets, so she grabbed her dagger and threw it. It caught the man in the neck, and he tumbled off his horse. Tobin stared for a moment and then turned back around in her saddle and sped back to San Jose. She reached town and found Megan and the others at a nearby saloon. “Megan!” she called out as she barged in.

“What is it?” Megan said.

“We’ve got a problem”, Tobin said, and filled them in on what happened.

“Okay”, Megan said. “We need to get her. Take Kelley, Ash, Ali, Rose and Mal. Alex and I will stay here.” The women finished their drinks and then set off to find Christen. Tobin took them to the clearing where the Bluecoats had taken Christen.

“This is where they surrounded her”, Tobin said.

Kelley dismounted and crouched down on the ground. “Twelve riders, plus Christen”, she said, registering thirteen sets of hoof tracks. She examined the ground for a moment and then said, “They went this way”, pointing to the right.

“Fort Sacramento?” Tobin asked.

“No, it's too far away. A patrol this small wouldn’t be all the way out here”, Kelley said, “This was a scout detachment. They’re probably at a camp nearby”, Kelley said.

“Let’s go get her”, Tobin said, and off they rode, Kelley in the lead.

********

After she had been abducted, Christen had been blindfolded and led on her horse for what seemed like maybe an hour or so. She was taken to a large quick-made stockade and her blindfold was removed, where she had remained seated in a chair for maybe another hour or two. Two guards were stationed at the entrance. It was now dark.

“Well, well well”, came a familiar voice. Christen turned around to see Captain Serena Johnston striding in.

“Stay away from me”, Christen said, standing up.

“Christen Press”, Serena began. “Please, sit. You’re in no danger. Besides, where do you think you’d be going anyway? There are a hundred men in this camp.” She smiled and then walked over to a table that held a bottle of whiskey and glasses. “Drink?”

Christen shook her head and sat down. “What do you want with me?”

“I must apologize for our first meeting. Seems I was rather hasty in judging you”, Serena said. She took a sip of her whiskey and sat down in a chair next to Christen. “Since we’ve met, we’ve discovered some very interesting things about Porto Tempo. She leaned in and said, “Seems like you weren’t lying after all.”

“What things?”

“Don’t be coy”, Serena said with a smile. “I know what you know. The stones are a portal for time travel.”

“Wait…how did you…?”

“By happenstance, we sent some men through, and they came back with some very interesting facts. And some interesting weapons.” Serena stood up and walked over to a chest. She unlocked it, opened it up, and hoisted an AR-15 rifle, fully automatic. “Seems like progress has been made in the future, at least as far as rifles are concerned.”

Christen’s eyes went wide. No, she thought. This would spell doom for Tobin and everyone else.

Serena grinned at her, then put the rifle back in the chest and sat back down. “Now, I want you to tell me where your heathen cowgirl and her compatriots are. Give me their location, and I promise you, it will be quick beheadings for all of them.”

“I don’t know where they are”, Christen said.

“My men saw you with another woman this afternoon. Long brown hair. Sun kissed skin. Sound like anyone we know?” Serena said with a small smile.

“I don’t know where she went.”

“I don’t think that’s true”, Serena said. She stared at Christen for a moment and then said, “Let’s be forthright, shall we? I know Heath and Rapinoe and the rest of those ingrates are riding from town to town, trying to drum up an army for when we come to take California.” Christen started to talk but Serena silenced her with a hand. “No use denying it – we both know it’s the truth.” Christen stayed silent so Serena said, “I’ve sent word to General Lloyd for more troops. Ten thousand soldiers will arrive at Fort Sacramento in a month’s time.” Serena paused to let that sink in, and then said, “You’re from the future. You know the ingrates don’t win this war. And with the human power and the firepower we now possess, you know they’re not going to be changing history.”

“No…”, Christen gasped.

“Tell you what”, Serena said. “You tell me where they are, and I’ll spare their lives. True, they’ll spend the rest of their days in prison at Fort Sacramento, but they’ll live, and they’ll be unharmed. Except for Heath. I do need to practice my flogging skills”, she said and smiled.

“You’re a monster!” Christen snarled.

Serena laughed. “She’d do the same to me if she could. Don’t tell me you’ve never seen her kill anyone.” When Christen didn’t say anything, Serena said, “We had a scouting party from the south report coming upon twenty brigands, all dead, in a clearing between Port Angeles and Vega City. Looked like they may have tried to raid a campsite. Any idea how that happened?”

“They attacked us! It was self defense. Tobin’s not a monster like you”, Christen said, glaring.

“Well, maybe not", Serena said. She paused for a moment and then said, "How’s this – you tell me where Heath and the rest of the ingrates are, and I’ll let you go. Right now. You can take your horse and ride to Porto Tempo. I promise – no one will stop you. You can return home. And best of all - I'll be waiting there for you. Sort of." She paused for a moment and then said, "You think you'll ever be able to make love to your fiancé without thinking of me?”

“You’re inhuman”, Christen hissed.

Serena laughed, then turned serious. "Let's be plain with each other - you don't belong here. And I don't care about you. I only want them. You tell me where they are, and you can go home. To your real home." She stared at Christen. "Do you really want to stay here? Always in danger? Looking over your shoulder the rest of your life? Wondering every day if you or your dashing cowgirl or any of your other friends are going to die?" Serena leaned in and said, "I'm offering you the chance to go home. You can pretend you were never here. It’ll all be just a dream."

“No”, Christen said, resolutely.

Serena stared at her and then said, “Tell me something – why do you care so much to protect them? You know the outcome. There’s nothing you can do. Just leave now. Return to your time, and to your former life.” She paused and smiled. “You can tell your fiancé I said hello.”

Christen bristled. "God, if I could kill you right now, I would", she said. Serena laughed and then Christen said, “Why do you care where they are? If your men have seen the future and you know you’ve won, what difference does it make where they are right now?”

“Well, my dear, because as much as I enjoy a good skirmish, or a good war for that matter, my superiors have made it clear they want as little bloodshed as possible”, Serena sighed. “The first rule of conquest is – the less blood you have to spill conquesting, the easier your subjects are to rule. If I can make this bloodless, I will become administrator of the western territories. I’ll report directly to President Ellis herself. Big raise in commission”, she smiled, and then turned serious. “So, I’m asking for the last time, tell, me, where are they?”

Christen stared at her. “I’m not telling you anything.”

Serena stared back at her and then sighed. “I was rather hoping we could solve this with a pleasant conversation. Maybe even a meal together. Perhaps even a dance. I’m quite the charmer, if given the opportunity”, Serena said with a slight smile. “But, I can see there’s only one way to get what I want”, she said, and with that, she pulled Christen’s hair and slapped her hard across the face. “Pull her up and hold her down on the table”, she said to her guards. They threw Christen face down across the table and spread her arms. Serena pulled out her dagger and grabbed Christen’s hand. “I hate to damage such a beautiful hand, but I need answers", she said, and dug her blade underneath the fingernail of Christen’s left pinky. Christen screamed. “Where are they?!” Serena barked. Christen stayed silent so she dug harder. “Tell me where they are!” Christen screamed more but didn’t say anything. “Well, if this doesn’t work, then maybe losing a finger will help make you talk”. She positioned her blade on top of Christen’s pinky and started to saw, when a young corporal entered the stockade.

“Captain!”

“What!” Serena snapped and looked up.

“There is a fire beyond the camp.”

“Put it out”, Serena barked.

“Ma’am, this is a…big fire”, the corporal said.

Serena cursed. “Hold her”, she said to her men, then she walked to the tent entrance and looked out. The woods beyond the camp were ablaze.

“I think we’re under attack, ma’am”, the corporal said.

“Damn”, Serena snarled. “Gather the men, get the horses”, she commanded, and the corporal left. She looked at Christen and then at her guards. “Tie her to a chair, then lock the stockade and meet me in my commander's tent”, she said, then looked at Christen. “I’ll be back to deal with you later”, she said.

********

“That should get their attention”, Kelley said as she ran up to the group. They were at the edge of the camp, opposite the fire. “Distraction commenced.”

“Let’s go”, Tobin said, and the band entered the camp. Soldiers were running every which way. “Split up, and stay low. We find her, and meet back at the woods.” The band split up and ran off in different directions. Tobin checked the first tent she came to. No Christen. She checked the second one. Nothing. The third. Nothing. She looked in a fourth tent, and saw two man gathering their rifles. “Hey!” Tobin shouted. They looked over and Tobin shot the first one and he fell to the ground. “Where’s the woman prisoner?” she shouted at the second man.

“The stockade, over there”, the man answered, pointing to the left.

“Thank you”, Tobin said, then shot him in the leg so he couldn’t follow her. She ran to the stockade. “Christen!” she shouted.

“Tobie!” Christen said.

“Chris”, Tobin said, seeing Christen behind the wooden makeshift bars. She tugged on the door but it wouldn’t open. “Damn”, she said, looking at the lock. She looked around and spotted Mallory and Rose. “Hey!” she called them over.

“Christen!” Mallory said, seeing Christen behind the wooden bars.

“It’s locked”, Tobin said. "We need to get her out."

“I got it”, Mallory said. She pulled out a lock pick set and sprung the lock.

“Thank you”, Tobin said and ran into the stockade up to Christen. “Chris”, Tobin said, stroking her hair and kissing her. “Are you okay?” she asked, and Christen nodded. “We need to go”, she said. She untied Christen and then took the oil lamp that was on the table and broke it against the wooden walls of the stockade. “I’m burning this place. Find me a tent stake”, she said to Rose, who ran off and reappeared ten seconds later. Tobin took the tent stake, grabbed the table cloth from the table, ripped a piece off and and wrapped it around the tent stake, making a torch, then dipped it into the burning oil on the walls, as the stockade started to go up in flames. “Let’s go!” she said, then took Christen by the hand and ran out. She looked right and saw Ashlyn and Ali. “I’ve got her!” she said, then turned to Rose and Mallory. “Take this torch, find Kelley, and burn everything you can. We need a getaway distraction.” Rose took the torch and nodded. “Let’s go”, Tobin said to Christen. They made their way back to the rendezvous point, Ashlyn and Ali right on their heels, and then watched as half a dozen tents went up in flames. A few minutes later Mallory and Rose appeared. Kelley ran up a minute later.

“Nice work. Let’s go”, Tobin said. They walked another hundred yards to their horses. Tobin helped Christen onto her horse, then climbed on, and they rode back to San Jose.

********

As soon as they got back to San Jose, they collected Megan and Alex, and rode off into the night. They rode until the early hours of the morning, then made camp deep in the woods.

“They won’t find us here”, Kelley said to the band as they gathered around in a circle in the dark, just the moon lighting their faces.

“Are you okay?” Mallory asked Christen.

“Yes. Thank you all”, Christen said, and the band smiled in the darkness.

“Did you happen to see or hear anything while you were there?” Megan asked. “Any indication of their plans?”

Christen paused, unsure of what to say.

“Chris – what is it?” Tobin asked. She stood beside Christen and caressed her arm gently.

Christen looked at the band in the darkness, not wanting to deliver the death blow of news. “There are ten thousand soldiers coming from the east. They will be at Fort Sacramento in a month”, she said.

“Oh my god”, Rose said.

“And they have…weapons”, Christen said.

“I’m sure”, Megan said.

“No – they have weapons you haven’t seen.” Christen said.

“Like what?” Ashlyn asked.

“AR-15 rifles. Machine guns.”

“What is…machine guns?” Alex asked.

“They are guns that fire lots of bullets quickly and automatically”, Christen said.

“That’s not possible”, Alex said. “No guns do that.”

“They do where I’m from”, Christen said, so close to spilling the beans.

“How do you know this?” Alex asked. “And maybe it’s time you told us where you’re from.”

Christen paused, and Megan looked at her in the dark. “Christen…who are you?” she asked point blank.

Christen looked at Tobin.

“Tell them, darling”, Tobin said. “They should know.”

Christen looked at the band in the darkness, exhaled, and then said, “I’m from the future.”

“What?” Megan said.

“I’m from the future”, Christen said again. “I was transported to this time through the rocks at Porto Tempo”, she said, then filled everyone in on what she had told Tobin.

“Is that real?” Alex asked.

“That’s the truth”, Christen said. “How else could anyone explain me showing up at Porto, dressed like I was, right in the middle of a skirmish?”

“Wow”, Mallory said. “Time travel.”

“How can that be possible?” Ali asked.

“Yeah – is that like common when you’re from?” Rose asked.

“No”, Christen asked. “Honestly – I have no idea how it happened.” She stared at the band in the darkness and then said, “There’s something else. Something you all need to know”, Christen said. “In the future, California is part of the United States.”

“What?” Megan said.

“California is part of the United States.” Christen paused. “You won’t win this war”, she said, worry on her face.

“But we can change that, Chris”, Tobin said, then looked at the band. “We’ve fought against odds before”, she said, and the band nodded.

“Indeed we have, and this is no different”, Megan said. She went silent for a moment, thinking, and then said, “We’ll split up tomorrow, go back to every town we’ve been to. Tell them we need soldiers to fight at Porto Tempo in a month.” Megan looked at everyone in the darkness. “Get some rest. This will be the last time anyone gets sleep, until we win, or we’re dead”, she smiled in the darkness.

********

After Megan dismissed everyone, Tobin and Christen went back to their tent.

“Well…no more secrets”, Tobin said with a small smile.

“I guess not”, Christen said, slight smile back.

“Are you okay my love?” Tobin asked.

“I think so”, Christen answered.

Tobin took Christen’s hands and then noticed her pinky. “What happened?” she asked.

“She…hurt me”, Christen said, tears starting to form in her eyes, thinking about Serena’s cruelty.

“Monster”, Tobin seethed. “I promise you, when I see her again, she will pay.”

“Yes, she is a monster. And monsters shouldn’t be allowed to live”, Christen said. She stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “And because of that, I’ve made up my mind. I’m not going back, Tobin. I’m staying here, with you. A monster like Captain Johnson can’t be allowed to succeed, and if I can help fight for that, then I will.”

Tobin stared at her. “Are you sure? I mean, you just said we can’t win this war.”

“I know. But maybe you’re right. Maybe we can change history. And, after experiencing first-hand what that monster is capable of…I don’t care. If it means dying while fighting her, then so be it.”

Tobin stared at her and smiled. “And you say I’m brave”, she said, then reached out and took Christen in her arms.

“There’s something more, Tobie. When I was being held captive, Captain Johnson offered to let me go if I told her where you were. She said I could go back to my old life, forget this ever happened.” She paused for a moment and then said. “But I can’t go back. Not only because I want to fight against evil and tyranny, but because…I love you. I love you, Tobin Heath. I love you and I want to be with you. Even if that means dying in your arms.”

Tobin stared at Christen. “Chris…I...I love you too", she said. She placed the most tender kiss on Christen’s lips, and then pulled back and stared at her. “What about Julie?”

“I don’t know”, Christen said. “I don’t know if I love her anymore. I mean, things weren’t great between us before I came her. But I do know that I love you.”

“And I love you”, Tobin said again. She kissed Christen again and then lowered her down to their bedding. She started to remove Christen’s dress, planting kisses down her neck, then her chest, then stopped at her breasts.

“Chris”, Tobin said and paused. “Are your…are your breasts…bigger?”

Christen stared down, then put her own hands to her breasts, then looked back at Tobin. “They are…”

"Are you…” Tobin gasped.

“Yes, Tobie. I am”, Christen said. She looked at Tobin and then smiled. “I’m pregnant, with your child.”

“Oh my god”, Tobin breathed out. She stared at Christen and then a smile broke out on her face. “I love you, darling”, she said, and pressed a kiss to Christen’s lips. “I love you, and our child.”

“We love you too”, Christen said and smiled.

“We will win this war, not for us, but for our child”, Tobin said.

Christen smiled and then said, “Want to kiss the baby?”

“Absolutely”, Tobin said, then began planting kisses on Christen’s stomach, and trailing down to her center…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter, I kind of broke human physiology with Tobin getting Christen pregnant and not being GP or intersex. Tobin is just a regular woman, but I really just needed to have her impregnate Christen for something to happen in this chapter. Figured in a world of time travel and alt history that wouldn't be a huge thing, but a few folks have asked me, so maybe it is. Thanks as always for comments, and here's another chapter.

Tobin stood at the edge of the camp. It was the eve before the battle. Night was falling. They were camped just outside Porto Tempo. She looked across the clearing at Captain Johnston and her army and exhaled. Ten thousand trained army soldiers waited on the other side of the clearing. The band had managed to rustle up four thousand men and women for their army. Some were barely in their late teens, and most were untrained. It’s going to be a slaughter, she thought, but there's no going back now. Better to die a free person than to live in servitude. She exhaled again and then headed back into the camp, pausing to take in the sights. Megan was talking with the leaders of each town around a campfire. Ashlyn and Ali were finishing taking a group of men and women through hand to hand combat and blade fighting drills. Kelley was hosting archery practice. Further off Tobin could hear gunshots, Alex’s pistol training drills. Mallory and Rose were in the cooks area, helping to prepare dinner. Other folks were milling about. Tobin surveyed for another moment and then walked into the medical tent, where Christen was the head nurse.

“Hey Darling,” Tobin said as she walked up behind Christen and gave her a light squeeze. “How goes it?”

Christen smiled at Tobin’s touch and turned around in her arms. “Well, we’re as ready as we’re going to be”, she said. She had the medical staff prep stations and supplies to be used in a hurry. “Unfortunately I think this place is going to get very crowded.”

“Yeah”, Tobin said, looking around. “Are you almost done? Supper’s almost ready.”

“Yes, just give me a few minutes”, Christen said. Tobin smiled and gave her a kiss, then walked outside and took a seat around a fire. A few minutes later Kelley walked up, followed by Megan, then Alex, and then Ashlyn and Ali. Christen joined them a few minutes later, and then Rose and Mallory arrived with food and drink.

“Pheasant stew”, Mallory said proudly, holding a pot. 

“I’m looking forward to it”, Alex said sincerely.

“Ale, from San Jose”, Rose said, holding two jugs. She called over to the cooks area and a young woman brought over some bowls, forks and cups, then she and Mallory divvied up the food and drink for everyone, and they all dug in.

“How’s final prep?” Megan asked.

“They’re raw”, Ashlyn said about the recruits, and Ali nodded.

‘Same here”, Kelley said, and Alex nodded as well. 

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll make sure we win”, Mallory said lightly. She put her bowl down and stood up and then went into a monologue. “Mallory shoots the enemy, then slashes her way through Blackjack’s personal guard, getting all the way to the queen of evil herself-”, she said, slashing the air with her fork, miming her actions as she spoke, but then backed into the empty pot of stew she had brought and fell over backwards.

“And gets defeated by a pot of her own stew”, Rose said, and everyone laughed.

Mallory got up, pouting, brushing twigs off of her shirt.

“Don’t worry, Mal – I still think you’re the bravest - and best - cook in all the land”, Alex said, and everyone laughed again.

They ate for another hour and then Megan called it a night. “Walk the camp”, she told Ashlyn and Ali. “We douse lamps in 30 minutes”, she said, and everyone headed off to their tents.

Christen and Tobin walked to their tent, as soon as they were inside, Tobin took Christen into her arms. “Hey, beautiful”, she said.

“Hey, dashing cowgirl”, Christen replied She gazed into Tobin’s eyes and then asked. “Are you nervous?”

“I’d be crazy if I wasn’t”, Tobin said. “But I’ve been up against worse odds. We’re going to take a stand, and we’re going to fight, and no matter what happens – people will know that we’re not afraid to fight for what’s right.”

Christen nodded. “And I’ll be right here with you, hon”, Christen said, then placed a kiss on Tobin’s lips.

“What is ‘hon’?” Tobin asked, unfamiliar with the term.

“It’s…what we call people we love, in my time.”

“Hon”, Tobin said, then laughed.

“What?”

“It sounds funny.”

“Whatever”, Christen said. “No more funny than ‘darling’”, Christen said, throwing some old western twang into her pronunciation.

Tobin scoffed lightly. “I don’t talk like that.”

“Yes, you do”, Christen said with a small smile, then stepped back. “I’m Tobin Heath, and I’m a gunslingin’ cowgirl”, Christen said in twang, mocking a cowgirl walk and drawing an imaginary pistol.

“Come here, you vixen”, Tobin said lightly, grabbing Christen from behind. Christen giggled and struggled to get away, but Tobin was too strong, so she relaxed in Tobin’s arms and then turned around to face her. She placed a kiss on Tobin’s lips, and then placed Tobin’s hand over her stomach.

“Can you feel...” Christen asked.

“Tobin stared at Christen’s stomach as she felt.” I think so…” she said.

“It’s your child. Our child”, Christen said, looking up at Tobin with big eyes.

“Yes it is…”, Tobin said, and then grasped the severity of what was at stake. “No matter the odds, will win…for our child.”

Christen smiled at that, then stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “Tobie, just…if this really is the end, I want you to know tha-”

“Shhhhhh”, Tobin said, and kissed Christen on the lips. “This won’t be the end. We’re going to fight. And we’re going to win.” Christen stared at her, wanting desperately to say something, but she knew that right now, Tobin needed to believe, and she needed to feel it herself, even if deep down inside, she knew what was coming.

“Tobin – I love you”, Christen said, lips quivering.

“I love you too, Christen”, Tobin said back. She placed a gentle kiss on Christen’s lips, then pulled Christen’s dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Christen removed Tobin’s vest and then unbuttoned her shirt, as Tobin kicked off her boots and removed her chaps and pants. Christen stared at Tobin for a moment, then pulled her into a bruising kiss and lowered them both to the ground. This may be it, she thought, as she urgently put her hands to Tobin’s body. She pushed Tobin on her back, left hand on Tobin’s chest, right hand immediately going to Tobin’s center. Tobin responded in kind, and Christen arched her back, feeling Tobin enter her.

“Fuck”, Christen gasped as she rode Tobin’s hand.

“Oh my god”, Tobin gritted out, her breath becoming more rapid. 

“Fuck me, Tobin!” Christen screamed, as she felt the wave start to roll through her.

“Chris”, Tobin gasped, and threw her head back as her own wave hit her. The two hit their climaxes together, bodies joined as one. Christen’s back arched and she threw her head back and screamed, her scream joined by Tobin’s, as they rode out their orgasms together. Then Christen collapsed on top of Tobin, head lying on Tobin’s chest, Tobin’s fingers caressing Christen’s hair.

********

Megan and Tobin rode into the center of the clearing. Serena rode up from the other side with two of her lieutenants. Their armies were waiting in formation at the edges of the clearing.

“Blackjack Johnston”, Megan said as they approached.

“Well well well – it’s my two favorite ingrates”, Serena said. ”So – are you all ready to die?”

“Are you?” Tobin fired back.

Serena laughed. “My dear Heathen – we outnumber you two to one. We’re much better trained. You won’t win.”

“Either way – people will die on your side as well as ours.”

“That is true, but my men are prepared to die.”

“And if you win, how well do you think your new subjects are going to take to being ruled by a government that slaughtered thousands to take power?” Megan said.

Tobin looked at Megan and then at Serena. “She’s right. If you win by slaughtering us all, more people will rise up. There will be another rebellion. And another. And another. I’d imagine it’d be easier to rule if your citizens hold you in higher regard than the monster that you truly are.”

“Hmmm…” Serena said, taking that in and thinking about what she had said to Christen.

Tobin looked right at Serena. “I’ve got an idea. Not everyone has to die today. Just one of us”, she said, waving her finger between Serena and herself. “I challenge you to a duel. You fight for the East, I’ll fight for California." Megan looked over at Tobin as if to question this idea, but Tobin looked back at Megan, put her hand up and nodded, and then turned back to Serena. "The victor wins the battle for her side." She paused and then said, "Only one person has to die today.”

"If we go this route, it will be you", Serena said. She looked at Tobin, then at Megan, then at her lieutenants, and then back at Tobin. “Do you really think you can defeat me?” she sneered. "I am a trained soldier and an officer in Her President's army. You are a low life brigand scoundrel."

"Well then, let's see you put those officer skills to the test”, Tobin shot back.

Serena stared at her for a moment and then said, “I accept.” She waved her lieutenants back and then dismounted off her horse. Megan backed up and Tobin dismounted.

Serena turned to her army. “This ingrate has challenged me to a duel. Winner decides the battle!” she called out. Her army stood down, and Megan turned back to her army and motioned for them to stand down.

“On guard, Heathen”, Serena said, drawing her sword. Tobin tossed her pistol onto the ground and drew her own sword. Serena threw two short thrusts and then swung, but Tobin blocked them. She lunged back, but Serena parried, countered, and drew a cut on Tobin’s arms.

“There’s one”, Serena taunted. Tobin gritted her teeth and lunged, but Serena dodged with a sidestep and cut Tobin again, this time near her rib cage. Tobin winced and went down on one knee.

“Ready to die Heathen?” Serena taunted as she advanced. She took a moment to sneered at Tobin and then swung a big overhead arc, the blow that she was confident would behead Tobin, but Tobin ducked under the swing and sliced Serena right across her stomach, then rolled out underneath Serena and got to her feet.

“Arrrggghh!!! Serena screamed at the deep cut, blood flowing. She swung wildly but missed, and Tobin cut her again with a down stroke right across the face, narrowly missing Serena’s left eye. Serena screamed again and then charged Tobin, but Tobin sidestepped and cut Serena on the arm.

“I’m going to finish you!” Serena yelled. She swung, a desperate swing, but Tobin ducked the arc and drove her sword into Serena’s stomach. Serena froze, mouth open. They stayed like that for a moment, frozen in time, and then Tobin drove her blade through Serena, then pulled it out, and Serena fell to the ground, on her back, mouth open.

“Were you going to say something, Blackjack?” Tobin said, standing a few feet from Serena.

“Attack!” Serena croaked out to her lieutenants.

“No!”’ Megan shouted, advancing on Serena. “You need to honor your word”, she said, leaning over Serena. 

“Megan, no, get away from her!” Tobin yelled, and her eyes went searching and then finding her pistol, lying on the ground five feet away.

“Honor your word!” Megan says, leaning over Serena and grabbing her shirt. Serena looked like she was going to speak, but instead pulled a dagger and stabbed Megan right in the chest. “Ingrate”, she muttered.

"Megan!" Tobin gasped, as Megan's mouth went open and she collapsed and rolled onto her side. Serena looked at her lieutenants, and with her last breath, gritted out, “Attack!” The lieutenants looked at each other, then looked at Tobin, who was diving for her pistol. One of them reached for his own pistol, pulled it, and aimed it at Tobin, but Tobin reached her pistol first and fired, and the lieutenant went down. “Atta-” Serena started to croak out, but Tobin shot her right between the eyes, and she went silent, dead. Tobin aimed her pistol at the other lieutenant, but he was already galloping back to his army, waving them forward.

Fuck, Tobin thought, here we go. She stared for a moment at the advancing onslaught and then waved her army and yelled “Attack!!!”

********

There was a huge clash, and a sound almost like a hurricane, as thousands of bodies collided together. Tobin, sword in one hand, gun in the other, shot and swung as quick as she could. She caught a glimpse of Kelley, bow and arrow in hand, leaping to and fro, shooting enemy soldiers. She saw Ali, knives in hand, cutting down men. For a moment, it seemed like they might actually win, but then it happened. The sound that they had never heard ripped through the clearing.

“Oh my god”, Christen said, looking out from her medical tent. She knew what the sound was: automatic weapon fire. She looked out of the tent and saw half a dozen army soldiers with machine guns spraying the battlefield indiscriminately. Soldiers on both sides went down.

“Holy Jesus!” Tobin shouted.

“It’s the guns Christen was talking about”, Alex said to Tobin.

“They’re shooting their own soldiers, as well as ours”, Ashlyn said, in disbelief.

“They don’t care – they have more, it’s a numbers game.” Tobin said, and in that moment, the full gravity of the situation dawned on her. It was going to be a slaughter, and they were going to lose. “Retreat!” Tobin yelled. The army followed them back to the camp. Tobin entered the camp and ran to the medical tent. “Chris!” she yelled as she spotted Christen tending to a patient. “Come with me, now!”

“Tobie – I’m treating a patien-”

“Now!” Tobin yelled. She grabbed Christen’s hand and hurried her out of the tent.

“Where are we going?” Christen said, then realized where Tobin was leading her - To Porto Tempo, to the stones.

“Wait, Tobie-“

“No, let’s go!” Tobin yelled, pulling Christen along as fast as she could. They reached the stones, and Tobin turned to Christen. “You were right, Chris – we can’t win. Those gun things…you need to get away from here.”

"And go where?"

"Back - back to your own time."

“But Tobie, we said we’d do this together”, Christen said, and then registered the buzzing sound.

“No", Tobin said, as the fog started to roll in. "I’m not losing our child, or you, and if there’s a world where you two don’t die, then that’s where you’re going. I’m not losing you two to this war.”

“Tobin, we’re together, we said we’d see this through-”

“You’ll be safe if you go back. You stay here, you'll die, along with all of us”, Tobin said, putting her hands on Christen’s arms.

“Tobin, please, no…” Christen stalled, tears welling up in her eyes, but Tobin was beyond listening. She needed to save her family, no matter what.

“Chris – you have to go!” Tobin yelled.

“No! I won’t leave you, Tobie!”

“You must! Please - for our child. This is for our child. I need to know our child will be safe, and our child will grow up with a mother - you," Tobin said, then planted a lingering kiss on Christen’s lips.

“No, please, no…please don’t make me go! We may ever see each other again”, Christen sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

“I don’t believe that”, Tobin said and cupped Christen’s cheeks in her hands. “We will find each other again, my love. Somehow, some way, I swear it, but you must go, now!” she yelled. She looked back over her shoulder at the growing sound of impending doom, then turned back to Christen. “NOW!” she yelled and pushed Christen into the circle of the stones.

“I love you, Tobin Heath!”, Christen cried out, as the fog grew thicker and the buzzing grew louder.

“I love you too, Christen Press. I always will. Now GO!” Tobin screamed, and then the fog engulfed Christen’s world…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a few days - real life got in the way. Thank you for reading!

“Christen?” the voice came.

Christen opened her eyes, groggy. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and then looked around. She was in a bed in a hospital room, hooked up to an IV and sedative. She looked over towards where the voice came from.

“Christen…oh my god, it’s…you”, Julie breathed out. She walked up to Christen to embrace her, but Christen, seeing Serena, recoiled involuntarily.

“Ms. Johnston – don’t be alarmed”, the ER nurse said. “She’s suffering from shock.”

Julie stared at Christen, feeling both sting and understanding, and then looked at the nurse. “How is she otherwise?”

“She seems healthy enough.”

“Where did you find her?”

“Some hikers brought her in”, the nurse said. “They found her passed out next to the stones at Porto Tempo in Lands End.”

“That’s the last place we were together”, Julie said. “She said she felt faint, and I sat her down against one of the stones, and then I went to go for help, and when I came back she was gone. That was six months ago…” She looked at Christen. “Chris…what happened to you?” When Christen didn’t answer, Julie continued. “Where did you go? And your clothes? It’s like a costume.”

“Where am I?” Christen asked, groggily.

“In a hospital”, Julie said.

“What city are we in?”

“San Francisco.”

“Some hikers brought you in”, the nurse said. “You had no ID, so we called the police, and they identified you. You’ve been missing for six months.”

“What country is this?” Christen asked.

Julie stared at Christen. “The United States.”

Christen closed her eyes. They had lost the war.

“Christen – what happened to you?” Julie asked again.

“Why don’t we let her rest?” the nurse said to Julie and then turned the valve for the sedative drip.

Julie looked at Christen and then nodded. “I’ll be right here, Chris”, Julie said.

Christen smiled slightly through the tears forming in her eyes, and then her eyes went heavy and she fell back asleep.

********

The next day, Christen was back in her and Julie’s condo. She and Julie were sitting on their couch.

“How are u feeling today?” Julie asked.

“Okay, thanks.”

“Chris – I can’t believe you’re back. I mean, I searched all over for you. I called the police. There was a massive search…” She stared at Christen for a moment and then said, “I’m glad you’re okay. But, you’re…different. I mean, you disappear for six months, and then I get a call from the police department saying you’ve turned up in the ER at San Francisco Hospital, you don’t know where you are, you’re wearing strange clothes… I mean, I understand, you’ve been through something…traumatic, even though you haven’t told me anything, which is okay, for now, I mean, I’m just happy to have you back, but…it’s like you’re in a different world or something…”

“Because I have been”, Christen said, flatly.

“What?”

Christen stared at Julie. “Jules – I have to tell you something…well, everything really…”

“Okay. I mean, Chris – we don’t have to do this now-” Julie started, but Christen cut her off.

“No, now, if that’s okay”, Christen said. She paused for a moment and then said, “Jules – the reason you couldn’t find me when I disappeared is because, well, this is going to sound crazy, but…I traveled back in time.”

“What”? Julie said.

“I traveled back in time. Accidentally”, Christen said, and then told Julie all about her adventure, and about Tobin.

Julie stared at Christen. “Is this all true?”

“Yes, Jules, I swear. I know, it sounds crazy, but…how else can I explain the clothes, my disappearance?”

“Okay…” Julie said, still processing.

“Jules – there’s something more…I fell in love, Jules. With Tobin. I didn’t mean to. I mean, when I first ended up there, I planned on coming back as soon as I could find a way. But…things happened, and we fell in love.”

“Oh my god”, Julie gasped.

“Jules – there’s more…I’m pregnant, with her child.”

“Oh my god”, Julie said again.

“I know – this all sounds so crazy, but…please, you have to believe me. It’s all true.”

Julie stared at Christen. “I don’t know what to make of all this, Chris”, Julie said. She stared at Christen and then said, “but I guess don’t see any other explanation, you disappearing suddenly, without a trace, no call, no nothing”, she said.

“Jules – I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t have a way. There are no cell phones back there. Well, there are no phones period. There was no way to get a hold of you.”

Julie nodded. “And I’m guessing you didn’t just fake fainting and then run off with someone, otherwise you’d still be gone.”

“No, I didn’t, Jules. C’mon.”

“I know, Chris. And you’ve got the look of someone who’s…been through…I don’t know…something weird. I just…this is a lot for me to process”, Julie said again.

“I know”, Christen said. “And I can’t imagine what you must have gone through.”

“It was terrible”, Julie said. “I worried and fretted…I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat…” She looked at Christen and then said, “But, as time went on, I guess I just accepted that maybe you were just…gone…” She paused and then said, “And now you’re back. And you’re telling me you traveled back in time, to a world filled with danger, and that you’ve fallen in love with another woman, and that you’re carrying her child… Chris – what am I supposed to make of all of this?”

“Jules…” Christen said. “I don’t know what to say. I mean, I can’t explain it myself. I guess the stones at Porto Tempo are magic”, she said lightly with a shy smile. She paused for a moment and then said, “I don’t think I’m going to stay here.”

“Wait, what?”, Julie said.

“I intend to go back if I can, Jules.”

“Why?” Julie stared at her.

“I don’t…I don’t know if I belong here…I mean, I fell in love there…with another woman…and with my life there. We were fighting…for a cause…I had purpose…” Christen rambled out, eyes far away.

“Chris – what do you mean? You’re home. Back where you belong. With me.”

Christen stared at Julie and then said, “Jules – do we really belong together? I mean, you and I were having problems before this whole thing happened. And just because I’m back, doesn’t mean that those problems are going to not be there.”

“But maybe this can be a fresh start for us”, Julie said.

“Maybe, but do you really think so? I mean, sure, maybe for a little bit, while I adjust to life back here, but, Jules – I don’t want this thing that happened to me to be the only reason we stay together. And”, Christen said, then put her hand over her stomach, “I have Tobin’s child.”

“We can raise her, him, whatever”, Julie said. “We’ve talked about starting a family. I’ll love this child like it’s my own.”

“Jules – I’m in love with Tobin.”

“And I put a ring on your finger, and asked you to marry me, and you said yes”, Julie said. She stared at Christen and then said, “This all just sounds so crazy, Chris. I mean, you’re talking about going back to some place, some other time period…how do you even know you can get back there?”

“I don’t”, Christen said. “But I do know this – I think I belong there, Jules.” She swallowed hard and then said, “I’ve made a life there. I’ve made friends there. The woman I love is there, and I am carrying her child.”

“Okay, just say you go back”, Jules said, “How do you even know she’ll still be alive? You said Tobin’s army or whatever was losing the battle…that’s why she sent you back here, right?”

“I don’t”, Christen said. “But if I can get back there…” Christen stared at Julie and then took her hands. “Jules, I love you…but…I don’t know if I’m in love with you anymore. And I’m sorry, and I know that’s not what you want to hear, and I didn’t plan on things working out like this, but they did.” She paused for a moment and then said, “Sometimes, things happen, and they’re out of our control…”

“So, your plan is just to go back, to this dangerous world, not knowing whether or not this woman Tobin is still alive?”

“If I can, yes”, Christen said resolutely.

Julie let go of Christen’s hands and stared at her, processing. It’s is true, Julie thought, things may not go back to where they were, or get better than where they were, even if Christen stays. Six months have gone by. She had talked to the police, then to counselors. Time will help, they said, and you may get to a space where you still love someone, but you’re no longer in love with someone. You’ll get there too, they told her. And every day Christen doesn’t return, the chances of her returning lessen. You need to prepare yourself to move on, they said. She stared at Christen and thought: am I still in love with her? Or am I just caught up in the moment, the fact that she is back? She stared at Christen for another moment, then swallowed hard and said, “Do you truly love this woman, this Tobin?”

“Yes”, Christen said definitively.

Julie stared at her and then said, “Then maybe you should go.” Christen stared at her, and Julie said, “Look – I can’t make you stay. I want you to stay, but I can’t make you. And you’re right – even if you did say, I know we had problems before you left, and there’s no guarantee that things would work out between us. But I’m willing to try to make things work.” She stared at Christen and then said, “Plus, think of the world you’re giving up – no computers, no phones, no Starbucks, no modern stuff…”

“I know”, Christen said. “And maybe…if I go back, and it doesn’t work out…I’ll come back, if I can.”

“You can”, Julie said, “but you won’t be coming back to me.” She stared at Christen and said, “Chris – I understand that things may not work out between us if you stay, but like I said, I’m willing to give it a shot, right now. But if you go back, that’s it for me. I don’t want to be your backup plan. That’s not fair to me.”

Christen stared at Julie. “I understand, Jules”, she said. “And I don’t want the only reason you try to make it work with me to be because I’ve had some kind of freaky, traumatizing experience.”

“I get that, Chris”, Julie said.

Christen stared at Julie and then took her hands again. “Jules – I love you. But I’m just not-”

“I know”, Julie said, a tear starting to form in her eye. She stared at Christen, a tear forming in her eye as well, and then Christen reached out and hugged Julie, and they stayed like that for a while.

********

“Hey”, Christen said as she walked into the kitchen. It was the next morning.

“Hey”, Julie said. She looked over at Christen and then handed her a cup of coffee. “Wait - do you still drink coffee? Do they even have this stuff back then?” Julie asked, with a slight smile.

Christen smiled slightly back. “I haven’t had any in six months”, she said. “Thank you”, she said, taking the cup. She took a sip and then cocked her head.

“You okay?” Julie asked.

“Yeah…I was just listening for the r-” Christen was about to say rooster but then cut herself short. “How did you sleep?”

“I didn’t really”, Julie said. She had given Christen the bed. “The couch isn’t nearly as comfortable as the bed”, she said, “but it was just as well. I spent most of the night thinking.”

“Look, Jules-” Christen began, but Julie cut her off.

“I don’t want you to stay if you don’t want you to stay. I think if you want to go, you should go”, Julie said. “You’re right – we had problems before you left, and they may not go away if you stay. And you’re right also – I don’t want the only reason we try to make things work is because of your…experience.” She sighed and then said, “I guess it’s just tough for me to hear that you’re not in love with me anymore, even if we’re not right for each other.”

“I know, Jules. And I can totally see things from your side. You took me on a vacation, to try to spend more time together, I disappeared, then I reappear six months later and tell you I’m not in love with you anymore. Honestly – it sounds mental”, Christen said, and Julie laughed slightly. “And if I was in your shoes…I don’t know. I think you’re handling it better than I would. But then again, you’ve always been strong like that.”

Julie smiled. “You’re strong too, Chris.” She stared at Christen and said, “Look, you know my position – I don’t want you to go, but if you do go…well, I’m not going to hold it against you. I’ll be sad, and I really would like us to try to work things out, but again – it’s your choice, of course.”

Christen stared at Julie. “Thank you”, she said, and sipped her coffee, thinking…

********

Christen laid awake, staring at the ceiling. It was 2am. She was in her bed. Julie was asleep facing her. Christen looked over at Julie’s face in the near darkness. She's not Serena, the monster. She’s a kind person. And she still loves me, and she’s willing to try to make things work. I’m here, in the time period I was born into. And maybe it’s not the exact world I remember – the history is different, so who knows what else is different, but so far it’s the same. It’s the world I know. Computers, and phones, and coffee, and cars, and nice restaurants, and karaoke. There are no battles, no brigands, no crazy army captains. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…if I stayed…? Christen thought to herself. Maybe we can give it another shot. Maybe I can’t even get back. Maybe if I do get back, what if Tobin isn’t even alive? Then what would I do? Christen thought, then ran her hand over her stomach. I’d be raising our child alone, in a strange land.

Christen stared at Julie for another moment and then turned back to face the ceiling. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to stay, she thought again…


	12. Chapter 12

_“Holy shit!” Tobin said as she scrambled back to the camp. She saw Rose and Mallory, and then Kelley and Alex. “Guys, get over here!” she yelled._

_“Oh my god”, Rose said, as chaos ensued around them._

_“We’re not gonna make it much longer”, Kelley said._

_“We need to get Megan”, Robin said._

_“What?! We’re not going back out there”, Kelley said, pointing to the clearing, where the Bluecoats were advancing._

_“We’re not leaving her, dead or not”, Tobin said._

_“I need one of those guns”, Alex said. “If I can get one, I can clear out some Bluecoats, and we can get her.”_

_Mallory looked at Rose and then at the group. “We can get one”, she said. “We’ll sneak around behind the enemy lines.”_

_Tobin looked at them and then nodded. “Take Kelley with you”, she said. “Kill anything in blue.” Rose, Mallory and Kelley nodded and then took off, and Tobin looked at Alex. “Well, Lex – let’s play some defense”, and Alex nodded, then she and Tobin turned towards the advancing Bluecoat army._

__  
********

“How’s it feel to be back?” Julie asked. She and Christen were out to dinner at Piatti, Christen’s favorite restaurant.

“It’s nice”, Christen said, taking a sip of her wine.

“Back to civilization”, Julie quipped, and Christen smiled. “So, what kind of food did you have there?”

“Pheasant. Rabbit. Fish. Like, camping food”, Christen said with a small smile.

Julie laughed. “And drink? Do they have nice wine like this?” she held up her glass.

“No, no wine…whiskey. And ale.”

“Roughing it.” Julie said. “However did you make it?” she said lightly.

Christen laughed slightly. “I know, right?” I guess…you never know what you can make due with, until you have to…” she trailed off. She took a sip of wine and then said. “Jules – can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“When did the United States become the United States?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, when was the United States officially formed?”

“1927.”

“So, what was there before?”

“It was the six republics”, Julie said.

“So, the republics lasted until 1927”, Christen confirmed.

“Yes.”

“Was one of the republics…the Republic of California?”

“Yes”, Julie said, then looked at Christen. “Chris – that’s basic history.”

Christen stared at Julie and then said, “It’s not the history I remember, before I left. Before I left, history was, like…well, there never were six republics…It’s like…parallel universe, or something…” Christen said trailing off, and then thought – my god, if the California republic lasted until 1927, does that mean they won the battle in 1876? And if so…was Tobin still alive?

“Parallel universes…”, Julie said, shaking her head. “I just don’t know what to make of it all. And it’s a lot for a dinner conversation.”

“I’m sorry”, Christen nodded understandingly, and then a thought occurred to her. “Jules, just one more thing - I met someone else when I was there – I think an ancestor of yours. Her name was Serena Johnston. She was a captain in the army fighting against Tobin’s army, at the battle at Porto Tempo. She looked just like you. Was that your ancestor who fought in the war, the one you were telling me about?”

Julie stared at Christen and then said, “Funny you should ask that – after you disappeared, I asked my mom about that. My direct ancestor is Helen Johnston. Serena was her sister. Helen never fought in the war, only Serena did.”

“So, you’re not descended from Serena Johnston.”

“No.” Julie stared at Christen for a moment and then said, “Wow, you met one of my ancestors. That’d be pretty crazy, to meet an ancestor. What was she like, Serena?”

Christen stared back for a moment. “I’m pretty sure you’re direct ancestor is nicer than the one I met”, Christen said, and left it at that, but stared at Julie and thought - she’s not descended from Serena, the monster.

Julie stared at Christen. She wanted to ask more, but something told her that Christen didn’t want to say anymore. “Can I ask you something?” Julie said.

“Sure.”

“How come not everyone can travel through these stones?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it has to do with someone wanting you…on the other side, or something”, Christen said. “I mean, it’s magic, I guess, so…who knows.”

“Magic…again”, Julie said and shook her head and smiled slightly. Christen looked over and smiled tightly back. Julie stared at Christen for a moment and then said, “So…did you decide if you’re going back? I mean, you know how I feel, so I guess all I would say is…if you’re going back, just make sure it’s really what you want. And not just because of me – but for you, too, Chris.”

Christen stared at Julie for a moment, thinking. then smiled slightly and took another sip of her wine.

********

“That was really nice”, Christen said, as they walked in through the front door of their condo.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Julie said with a smile. She put her purse down. “Look, Chris, I-” she started and turned around, but Christen was right there, staring at her. “Chris?” Julie said, and then Christen planted a long kiss on her lips. “Chris, what are you…”

“I need to know”, Christen said, and planted another kiss on Julie’s lips. They paused for a moment, then Julie melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for moment and then they moved to the bedroom, kissing all the way. Julie pulled the shoulder straps of Christen’s dress and dropped it to the floor, then kicked off her ankle boots, removed her own top and pants, and pushed Christen onto the bed. Christen laid back, and Julie kissed Christen’s neck.

“Fuck”, Christen breathed, and then opened her eyes. Tobin was above her. “What the…?” she gasped.

“Chris”, Julie said. Christen blinked and Julie was back.

“Nothing”, Christen said, ‘Keep going”, she breathed out. “Fuck…” she breathed again, then opened her eyes. Tobin was there again.

“Chris”, Julie said, stopping.

“Jules – what? Why’d you stop?”

“Because you’re not here, Chris”, Julie said.

“I…I’m sorry, Jules”, Christen said.

“Where did you go?” Julie asked.

“What do you mean?”

“When I was kissing you neck…you went somewhere.”

“Jules, I was right here…”

“Yes, physically, but that’s not what I meant.”

“Jules…”

“You were with her, weren’t you?” Julie stared at Christen. “I’m with you, but you’re with her.” Christen stared back but didn’t say anything, so Julie said, “I’m not mad Chris, but…”

Christen exhaled. “I know, Jules. And I’m sorry. I just…” 

“It’s…okay… Let’s just…go to sleep”, Julie said, then turned over on her side facing away from Christen. Christen stared at her, and then turned on her back. She stared up to the ceiling, and then closed her eyes, her thoughts and emotions swirling, and then she saw Tobin’s face, gazing down at her, right before she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

“Here we are, boy”, Tobin said, as she and Ranger trotted up to the corral out back of Tobin’s ranch, just outside of Bayland. She tethered Ranger and patted him affectionately on the nose, then walked towards her house. She paused for a moment, looked around, and then up at the sky. I hope Christen and our child are safe and happy, she thought, a thought she’d had a lot ever since Christen had gone through the stones. She thought for another moment and then walked up to the back door, entered, took off her hat, tossed it on the nearby table, looked up and froze.

“Hi”, Christen whispered with a small smile. She was standing in the middle of the living room.

“Oh my god…” Tobin said.

“Hi”, Christen said again.

“Chris…is it really…”

“It’s me, Tobie. I’m back.”

“Oh my god”, Tobin said again, then rushed up to Christen and scooped her off the ground. Christen giggled as Tobin spun her around, then Tobin pressed her lips against Tobin’s. “How did you get back?”

“Same way I went through”, Christen said, tears starting to well in her eyes.

“How did you find me?” Tobin asked, tears welling up in her eyes as well.

“I hitched a ride on a wagon down here from Porto, then I went to your old room. The woman living there now told me you had moved. I asked around a bit more and found you.” She stared at Tobin and then said, “I didn’t know if I’d find you…I thought maybe you’d be…”

“Dead?” Tobin said, and then smiled slightly.

“Yes, that”, Christen said. “Well, I wasn’t sure what I’d find, exactly.”

“But you came back anyway.”

“I did.” Christen said.

Tobin smiled at her for a moment but then her smile faded and she said, “Chris – that could have been foolhardy. I mean, I sent you through for a reason. What if you had come back and we hadn’t won the battle, or I hadn’t made it?”

“I know, Tobie, but I spoke with Julie and she told me that the republics don’t turn into the United States until 1927. That made me believe that you won the battle, and that you might still be alive.” She stared at Tobin and then said, “And you did win the battle…right? I mean, otherwise, you wouldn’t be here.”

“We did.” Tobin said and smiled.

“How? I mean, when I left…”

Tobin smiled. “I know. We were getting slaughtered. But after you went through, Mallory and Rose managed to sneak some of those guns out of the army’s camp. And once we got our hands on those, with Alex leading the charge, and Kelley, and Ali, well….” She let it hang.

“But the odds were impossible”, Christen said.

“They were”, Tobin said, “but the army ranks were already in disarray after I shot Captain Johnston, so once we got those guns…”

“Wow”, Christen said. “Like Rambo.”

“Who?”

“Nothing – it’s a…” Christen almost said ‘movie star’ but then realized Tobin wouldn’t know what that meant. “It’s a fictional hero…from my time.”

Tobin smiled at her, and then put her hand to Christen’s stomach. “And how is our child?”

“Good”, Christen said. She stared at Tobin and then said, “How long ago was the war?”

“Six months”, Tobin said.

“Six months…” Christen repeated. “I was only gone for a month…my time. So I didn’t come back on the same time.”

“Guess not, but you’re close enough.”

“Thank goodness”, Christen said. “I could have come back like years later. You would have been old…”

“And on my fourth marriage”, Tobin quipped.

“Whatever”, Christen mock pouted, and Tobin laughed lightly, then pulled Christen close and gave her a kiss. “Chris – it was crazy for you to come back…but I’m overjoyed you did.”

“I know, it was crazy. But when I was there…all I could think about was you”, Christen said, staring into Tobin’s eyes. “Sometimes there are things we can’t control…and I guess nothing was stopping me from coming back to you.”

Tobin stared back at Christen. “I love you, Christen Press”, she said.

“And I love you, Tobin Heath”, Christen said back, and then the two melded lips into a long kiss.

********

“How did you get this place?” Christen asked as she nestled into Tobin. They were laying in a hammock on Tobin’s back porch. The sun was setting above the trees across the field.

“After the war, I was kind of considered a bit of hero”, Tobin said modesty. “I found the land, and the town gave me some help to build this place.”

“It’s nice”, Christen said, looking out at the field. “So what happened with everyone else?”

“They all still live in town. Megan was badly injured, but she made it. She’s working with town administrators and mayors, helping to unify government for all of the towns in the republic”, Tobin said. “Ashlyn and Ali opened up a blacksmith shop. Kelley has a butcher shop. She hunts all of her own meat.”

“Of course she does”, Christen said with a smile.

“Alex is a gunsmith. She’s trying to figure out how to replicate the weapons we got from the army.”

“Hopefully she’ll be careful, and responsible, with those”, Christen said.

“Agreed”, Tobin said. “Mal and Rose work in a saloon. Mal cooks there. Rose works the gambling tables.”

“Of course”, Christen laughed. “And you? Just ranching?”

“Well, Megan asked if I would help her with administration stuff. There’s a lot to do. Right now the Bluecoats are all back east and we’re working on a peace treaty, but you never know. We’ll need to be able to unify all of the towns better if we’re to survive another battle like that. But government is not really my thing. It’s a little over my head”, Tobin said, with a smile. “I'd rather just be a rancher. But I guess if Megan needs help…”

Christen smiled back and then tilted her head back for a kiss. “Well, I guess I could get used to being a rancher’s wife”, she said. “And it’s a nice place to raise a little one”, she said, placing her hand on her stomach.

Tobin smiled and then placed her hand on Christen’s stomach as well. “It is”, she said. “But also – this town could use a skilled nurse. Maybe you can help with that. If you stay…” Tobin said and smiled.

Christen turned in Tobin’s arms and then smiled back. “Yes, I’m staying”, she said. “When I first went back, I thought maybe I could give it a try with Julie, but it just wasn’t right.”

“So you told her about us”, Tobin said, in a question that was more of a statement.

_  
“Well, this is it”, Christen said, as they reached the stones. She turned to face Julie._

_Julie looked at Christen and then the stones, and then smiled slightly and shook her head. “Last time we were here together…we were on vacation…”_

_“I know”, Christen said with melancholic understanding. She paused for a moment and then said, “I have to go.”_

_“Are you sure, Chris?” Julie asked one last time._

_“I belong there, Jules.”_

_“Okay”, Julie said sadly. She thought about their breakup conversation the night before, the difficulties in the last month since Christen had returned, Christen disappearing six months prior, and tears started to form in her eyes._

_Christen looked at her for a moment and then removed the engagement ring that Julie had given her from her finger. “I’m sorry, Jules”, she said, tears forming in her eyes as well. “But you’re right – I’m not really here, and it wouldn’t be fair to you if I stayed.”_

_Julie nodded, sniffling. “I wish things could be different”, she said sadly._

_“Jules – a part of me will always love you, but-”_

_“I know – you don’t have to say it”, Julie said._

_Christen stared at Julie for another moment and then pulled her into a tearful hug. “Goodbye, Jules.”_

_“Goodbye, Chris”, Julie said back, tears flowing down her face. She held on for another moment and then released Christen, who stared at her and then walked into the center of the circle. She turned around and put her hand in the air and waved._

_“Goodbye, Jules”, Christen whispered, one last time, as the fog started to thicken, and Christen could hear the buzzing._

_“Goodbye, Christen”, Julie whispered, tears in her eyes, but also amazed, as she watched Christen disappear into the fog. “It’s real”, Julie whispered to herself._

_And then Christen was gone._

__  
“Yes, I told her. And when I left I told her that I belonged here, with you.” Christen stared at Tobin and said, “I came back for a reason, and that reason is right here”, she said, putting her hand on Tobin’s chest. “I’m not going anywhere.” She paused for a moment, and then said, “Plus, if I left again, and then tried to return…who knows what time period I’d end up in?”

“Time travel...” Tobin mused. “I’d like to try someday.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem consistent”, Christen said. “I mean, provided we can even go through the stones again, if we do go through, who knows where we’ll end up.” She paused and then said, “Maybe it’s best not to push our luck”, and smiled slightly. “This is where I belong. Where we belong.”

“I agree”, Tobin said. “This is home, and we've got a lot to do here.” She gazed at Christen and then planted the softest kiss on her lips. “Welcome home, darling”, she said softly.

“I’m glad to be home, hon”, Christen said, and returned the kiss.

“Hon”, Tobin said and smiled.

“Darling”, Christen countered, then kissed Tobin again. They stayed like that for a moment and then Christen opened the kiss. Tobin obliged, and Christen felt Tobin’s hand slip up her dress-

COCKADOODLEDOOOOOOO!!!

Christen smiled lightly. “Benny”, she said, without looking.

Tobin laughed slightly and looked over at Benny who was standing five feet away. “Bad timing, my friend”, she said, then turned back to Christen. “Yep, he’s here. I took him when I moved.”

Christen looked over. “Hi Benny”, she said cutely. Benny looked back and clucked at her. “Well, I guess we have an alarm clock”, Christen said.

“A what?” Tobin asked.

“A - nevermind”, Christen said, then gazed into Tobin’s eyes. “Where were we?” she said, then then settled back in for a kiss, as the sun set behind the trees over the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it (but I may do one more chapter for an epilogue, like a slice-of-life kind of thing a few years into the future). Thank you so much for reading and for all of your comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to doing an epilogue. It's nothing huge - just a slice-of-life kind of thing, about 5 years into the future - but it could set up for more story. Hope you enjoy, and thanks again for reading!

Chapter 14

Epilogue

“It’s beautiful today”, Christen said.

“It is indeed”, Tobin replied. They were having a picnic in the meadow out back of her and Christen's ranch. Christen was laying out a spread for lunch on the picnic blanket. Tobin smiled at Christen, then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

“Mmmmm…” Christen said softly and smiled back, her lips against Tobin’s. She pressed in for another kiss but was interrupted by a shriek.

“What’s happening?” Tobin said, looking up.

“Momma! Mother! Emma’s chasing me!” Thomas, their three year old son, exclaimed in alarm, running over to the safety of his parents.

“Emma”, Christen said. “Stop chasing your brother.”

“He started it!” Emma, who was five, said in defense. She approached the blanket and glared at Thomas.

“I don’t care who started it – we’re going to stop it right now.” Christen looked at Emma, who had a stick in each hand, and then looked at Thomas. “Thomas, you sit”, she said. Thomas sat, and Christen turned back to Emma. "Why do you have two sticks?”

“I was trying to start a fire.”

“Fire? Why?”

“I saw Momma do it yesterday”, Emma said.

“Of course”, Christen said, rolling her eyes, then looked at Tobin.

“What?” Tobin said innocently. “Being able to start a fire is a necessary skill.”

Christen shook her head lightly at Tobin and then looked back at Emma. “Okay – we can work on starting a fire later. Put the sticks down, we’re going to eat.” Emma dropped the sticks and nodded. “Thank you”, Christen said and smiled. 

“They’re good kids”, Tobin said affectionately as Christen got lunch ready. “Just rowdy.”

“Like you were as a kid”, Christen said.

“And you weren’t?”

“No…I was a good kid, hon”, Christen said.

“Different times, I guess”, Tobin said. She looked over at Christen, who smiled, and then passed out sandwiches and grapes.

“What’s this?” Emma asked.

“This is something I used to eat as a child”, Christen said. “It’s called peanut butter and jelly.” Since peanut butter and jelly wasn’t exactly as available now in Bayland as it was in her former time, Christen had been working on a way to make it from scratch. It wasn’t exactly the same – the jelly wasn’t exactly like jelly – more like sticky strawberries combined with honey - and the peanut butter was more like finely ground peanuts mixed with a bit of fresh milk and oil – but it did the trick enough to satisfy Christen when she was craving the taste.

Emma took a bite. “It’s weird”, she said, and made a face. “I like the grapes better.”

“Keep eating it – you’ll grow to like it”, Christen said to Emma, then turned to Thomas. “Do you like it, Thomas?”

“It’s good”, Thomas said, eating away.

“Well, that’s one of them”, Christen said with a shrug. “I’ll show you how to make it someday”, she said, and Thomas smiled. Christen smiled back at him and then turned to Tobin. “And you?”

“It’s not bad”, Tobin said. “I prefer-”

“I know – you prefer some kind of meat”, Christen said. She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

“I’m working on broadening my experiences”, Tobin said, smiling back. “And – as long as I have this to wash my food down with”, she said, pulling out a bottle of whiskey, “I can eat anything.”

“Whatever”, Christen said, smiling.

“Do you want mine?” Emma said to Thomas, offering up the remainder of her sandwich.

“Okay”, Thomas said. He took the sandwich and then gave Emma the rest of his grapes. “You can have these.”

“Awwww…they fight, and then they trade”, Tobin said laughing.

“Yep”, Christen said and smiled as she watched the cute interaction between their children. They were indeed good kids. Wonderful kids. The kids and Tobin - the best family anyone could ever ask for.

The family sat for a while longer, eating and enjoying the sunshine, and then packed up and started walking back towards home.

“We should have the band over soon”, Christen said. With the absence of television and smart devices, she had taken to hosting people over at their ranch as one of her primary modes of entertainment. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen everyone.”

“Yes it has been”, Tobin said.

"I guess everyone has their own life now", Christen said.

"Indeed", Tobin said. Now that there were no more battles to be fought, the band had kind of gone their separate ways, but they still managed to get together to some degree. “I’ll track everyone down soon”, Tobin said. She smiled at Christen and then took her hand as they walked. Christen smiled back and gazed at Tobin, the summer breeze gently blowing her hair, and then leaned in for a kiss. Tobin leaned in and pressed her lips against Christen’s, and the two of them stayed like that, lost in their kiss, when all of a sudden they heard a shriek.

“Mother! Momma! Thomas is chasing me with a stick!” Emma screamed. Christen and Tobin broke their kiss to see Emma running towards the house, Thomas in hot pursuit, brandishing a stick in his right hand like a sword.

“Oh boy, here we go again”, Tobin said.

“Brandishing a stick like sword…I wonder where Thomas got that from”, Christen said. She rolled her eyes at Tobin, who looked back and laughed.

********

“Emma, honey – don’t get too close to that firepit”, Christen called out from her chair on the back porch.

“Darling – our daughter will be fine”, Tobin said from her chair next to Christen’s. Christen raised her eyebrows and looked at her skeptically. Tobin grabbed her wife’s hand and gently squeezed. “Kelley’s keeping a good eye on her”, she said with a comforting smile, then looked back towards the firepit and called out, “Aren’t you, Kelley?”

“Yeah, sure”, Kelley called back absently, not looking, her back to Emma, her attention on the deer she was skinning. She finished, picked up a slab of meat, and then turned back towards the firepit. “Alright, Emma, in order to cook the meat properly with the right amount of smokiness, you need to use cedar planks – no other wood will do, and then you need to nail the meat to a plank, and then set it up against the fire with the meat side out, so it cooks slowly.”

“That looks gross”, Emma said, looking at the slab, and made a face.

“But it tastes gooooood”, Kelley said with a smile, and Emma giggled. Kelley smiled at Emma and went to grab one of the planks, but realized she was holding the slab in one hand and her skinning knife in the other. “Here – hold this”, she said, handing Emma the knife. Emma reached out to take it.

“Okay, wait, hold on”, Christen called out, then looked at Tobin. “Fire and knives, hon?” she said, and started to get up.

“Christen, I got it”, Mallory said, jumping in. She was close by, prepping potatoes and vegetables. The band was getting together for dinner out back of Tobin and Christen’s ranch. It was a gorgeous autumn day, and the sun was just beginning to set. “Jesus, Kelley. Giving a five year old a knife?” Mallory said in light dismay.

“What?” Kelley said innocently? “I could handle a knife when I was five. And a bow and arrow.”

“It’s a good thing you guys don’t have kids”, Mallory said, rolling her eyes. She took the knife from Kelley, walked it back over to the chopping block, and then hunched down and looked at Emma. “You’re gonna have to be careful around your Aunty Kelley”, she said with a smile, and Emma giggled.

“Whatever, pipsqueak – get back to cutting potatoes”, Kelley said back, and Mallory stuck her tongue out.

“Uh, yeah – Mal – get back here. I could use some help”, Rose called out. She was helping prep vegetables and was trying to carry a large pot filled to the brim over to the firepit.

“Alright, Jesus, I’m coming.” She shook her head and said. “God, what would you guys do without me?” and Kelley and Rose laughed.

Christen laughed as well at the banter. “Five years gone by, and the band still goes at it like they did when I first met them.”

“Some things never change”, Tobin said and smiled. “Once a runt, always a runt”, she said louder, and Christen giggled.

“We heard that”, Mallory called out. She and Rose scowled, and Tobin, Christen and Kelley all laughed, and then the sound of horses trotting up interrupted their laughter.

“We’re back”, Ashlyn called out, riding up with Ali on a pair of horses.

“How was the ride?” Christen asked.

“Very nice”, Ali said. “The little ones enjoyed it too.” She looked down at her and Ashlyn’s one and a half year old daughter Annie on her lap and kissed the top of her head, then reached over and touched their son, three year old Robert, who was sitting in front of Ashlyn, on the cheek.

“Hi Mother, hi Momma”, Thomas said as he walked out of the house onto the porch.

“Hey hon”, Christen said. She kissed Thomas on the forehead, and Tobin ruffled his hair.

“I want to ride horse”, Thomas said.

“Sure”, Tobin said. “You want to go right now?”

Thomas nodded his head but Christen said, “It’s getting dark, and I think dinner’s going to be ready soon.” She looked at Thomas and smiled, and then looked at Tobin and raised her eyebrows. “Right, Momma?”

Tobin looked at the horse, looked at Christen, and then looked at Thomas. “Uh, yeah – Thomas, your mother is right”, Tobin said. She looked at Thomas, who frowned, and said, “We’ll go tomorrow morning, okay?” At that Thomas smiled slightly and nodded his head, and then Tobin said, “Go play with Annie and Robert. Dinner will be ready soon.” She patted him on the back and watched him walk off, then turned to Christen. “No knives, no fire, and no riding? How dull. I’d hate to be your child, darling”, Tobin said jokingly.

“The last thing I need is for one of our children to have a knife accident or a fire accident or a riding in the dark accident”, Christen said with a playful frown. “I’m a nurse, hon. Remember?”

Tobin laughed lightly and said, “I know. The most beautiful nurse in all of Bayland.” At that Christen smiled, and Tobin leaned in and kissed her.

“Still think I’m beautiful?” Christen asked cutely. “After five years and two children?”

“Most definitely, darling”, Tobin said, pressing her lips against Christen’s. They stayed like that for a moment, getting lost in their kiss, and then a thunderous sound jolted them back.

“Alex”, Tobin said, shaking her head and smiling. It had been quiet for thirty minutes, and she had forgotten that Alex was on the property, testing out a new gun she had been working on, a new model of shotgun with two barrels.

“Jesus”, Christen said, startled.

“Alex Morgan, and her guns”, Tobin said lightly.

Christen shook her head and giggled, and then stopped giggling and looked at Tobin. “And no – no way, are our children getting anywhere near those things. At least not until they get older.”

“But darling, I learned how to shoot when I was-”

“No”, was all Christen said. She looked at Tobin.

Those eyes…I can’t say no. “Yes, ma’am”, Tobin said.

Christen nodded, satisfied. “I mean – I know we don’t have iPads here to keep children occupied, so riding horses, sure. Knives, fire, and archery – maybe when they get a bit older. Guns – much older”, Christen said.

“Eye pads?” Tobin asked. “Like eye patches?” Tobin said, confused.

“Oh – computers. Those machine things I told you about?” Christen had tried to explain what computers were to Tobin, to no avail.

“Oh, right. Those strange things, from the twenty first century”, Tobin said. “Well, since we don’t have those – it’s horses, fire, knives, archery, and guns”, she said, counting them off on her fingers. Christen frowned lightly and shook her head, and Tobin said, “Hey – you married a cowgirl, darling. Remember?”

Christen giggled at Tobin turning her phrasing back on her. “I know – the most beautiful cowgirl in all of Bayland”, she said. She gazed at Tobin and then planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Hi”, she breathed out.

“Hi”, Tobin breathed back, and pressed her lips against Christen again, when the door to the back porch opened.

“Howdy all”, Megan said.

“The town administrator has arrived”, Tobin said. She smiled and stood up.

“Hi, Megan”, Christen said. She smiled and stood up as well, and Megan kissed her hand in greeting. “You should have had the carriage drop you off back here instead of at the front of the house.”

“Naw, I’ve been sitting all day”, Megan said. “Make that all week. Actually, make that almost all the time for the last five years. I needed to walk a bit, even if it’s only a couple hundred feet.” She smiled slightly at Christen. “I’m not that injured, at least not yet”, she said. She tipped Christen a wink, and Christen giggled, and then Megan embraced Tobin. “Sorry I’m late. Meeting ran long.” There had been a week-long series of meetings for the Republic of California that were being held in Bayland, and Megan, now Bayland’s town administrator, was hosting the sessions. “But I’m glad I could make this. Way more appealing than another boring dinner with a bunch of other town administrators and mayors.”

“We’re glad you’re here”, Tobin said. “Seat?”

“Naw, I can stand for a bi-” Megan started but then put her hand to her chest. After her injury at the battle at Porto Tempo, Megan hadn’t been the same. She walked with a cane and could no longer ride a horse. Fortunately for her, as town administrator, she had a carriage and a driver that took her around. “Actually, yeah, maybe a seat would be good”, she said. Christen took Megan’s cane. Megan sat down, and Tobin went into the house, then came back out with a bottle of whiskey and handed it to Megan.

“Thanks”, Megan said, and took a swig.

“We have glasses”, Christen said, rolling her eyes.

Megan stopped mid-swig. “If the missus insists”, Megan said and smiled slightly.

“I do”, Christen said, smiling back. “At least when you’re in this house. When you guys are out running around on an adventure you can drink straight out of the bottle", she said. She shot Tobin a look, then went inside for a glass.

“I guess that’s how it is in her time, well – her former time”, Tobin said, sitting down in the chair next to Megan. “People are more civilized or something”, she said with a smile.

“I still prefer swigging out of a bottle”, Megan said, and took a quick swig.

“Me too”, Tobin agreed, then took the bottle from Megan. “Before my wife gets back and makes me drink out of a glass”, Tobin said, and Megan laughed. 

********

The band and their families sat around a big bench style table in the back yard and dug into fire-roasted smoked venison, herbed potatoes, and seasoned vegetables. There was whiskey and ale from Rose and Mallory’s saloon. Candlelit lamps and light from the firepit where Kelley had cooked the deer illuminated the table. The band passed dinner telling stories and reminiscing about the past, and then Mallory served the dessert, peach cobbler.

“Thank you all for coming over. It’s not often enough we all get together anymore”, Tobin said.

“Indeed. And thank you guys for cooking”, Christen said to Kelley, Rose, and Mallory. “Especially since I know you do it all the time”, she said to Mallory.

“I like it”, Mallory said smiling. She and Rose now owned their own saloon, known for its excellent food and drink, but also for being one of the most difficult saloons to win a game at. “Plus, if I didn’t have a hand in the cooking, we’d really be in trouble”, she said, looking at Rose and Kelley. Everyone laughed, and Rose and Kelley shot Mallory a playful scowl.

“Hey – my wife can cook just fine”, Alex said. She squeezed Kelley’s arm in reassurance and kissed her cheek.

“That’s right, so watch it, pipsqueak”, Kelley said lightly, and made a shooting motion with an imaginary bow and arrow towards Mallory.

“Well, at least that’s an imaginary bow and arrow, and not a real one, like the knife Ali threw at me”, Mallory said dramatically but light-heartedly, and everyone laughed again.

“I never hit anyone I don’t mean to hit, and I never miss anyone I do”, Ali said to Mallory, then tipped her a wink.

“Speaking of knives”, Christen said, then cleared her throat.

“Here we go”, Tobin said with a smile and rolled her eyes.

Christen shot Tobin a look and then said, “Ali – do you let Robert and Annie play with knives?”

“Darling – you’re talking to the undefeated knife throwing champion of Bayland”, Tobin said.

“Who’s also a mother”, Christen said to Tobin. “Now, you shush – I want to hear Ali’s answer.”

“We practice…oh…about five hours a day”, Ali said.

“What?!” Christen said. “Throwing knives?! Ali – your kids are three and one and a half.”

“Never too early to learn”, Ali said evenly.

“See, darling?” Tobin said, smugly. Christen looked at Tobin and then looked back at Ali, who was calmly eating, and then Ashlyn started laughing.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t hold it in”, Ashlyn said, and then the whole table started laughing.

“Christen - of course I don’t let them play with knives”, Ali said. She laughed and then said, “You should have seen your face!”

“Wha-?” Christen started, then looked at Tobin, who was laughing as well, and lightly smacked her. “You!”

“What?!” Tobin exclaimed. “I didn’t say anything!” Christen scowled playfully at Tobin as the laughter continued.

“Knives are serious business”, Ali said, as the laughter died down. “Maybe when they get older, I’ll teach them, but I hope for everyone’s sake – no one here has to _really_ use a knife ever again”, she said. “Especially them”, she said, looking over to the right.

Christen glanced over to the children who were playing a few feet away. Emma was holding Annie, and Thomas and Robert were play fighting with sticks. “Yes, I hope so too.” She smiled wistfully, looked up and around, and then said, “This place is actually really nice when there are no battles happening. I hope it stays that way.”

“Agreed”, Tobin said. She raised her glass and everyone toasted. “Speaking of that – how are things going?” she asked Megan. “We don’t have any battles coming our way, do we?”

“Not so far”, Megan said, then looked up at the sky. “It’s been quiet everywhere ever since the battle at Porto.” Then she looked back at the table. “But you never know. There’s been rumblings about a faction of Southlanders who want to expand into California.”

“Oh no”, Tobin groaned.

“I don’t get why some people just can’t be happy with what they have and feel the need to expand their territory”, Rose said. “I mean, the Eastern Republic tried that already and failed. You would think everyone else would have learned from that.”

“You would think”, Tobin said. She paused for a moment and then said, “I mean, I can’t even imagine all of America being united under one rule. This land it too big. How would that even work?”

Christen stared at Tobin, and her mind flashed to what Julie had said about 1927. Is that still going to happen, she thought? Or did I come back to an even different alternate reality? I guess only time will tell, she thought.

“Darling”, Tobin said, snapping Christen out of her thought. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry”, Christen said. She smiled at Tobin and then addressed the table. “Well, I hope the Southlanders don’t try to expand, and things stay peaceful.”

“Me too”, Megan said. “Speaking of which – I could use a hand on the town council…” she let it hang and looked at Tobin.

Tobin sighed. “I don’t know. Government’s not really my thing.”

“A famous war hero like yourself…your word would carry a lot of weight”, Megan said.

“I’m happy being a rancher. It’s what I’m best at, anyway”, Tobin said. “Besides, I’m no more famous or heroic than anyone else here at this table”, Tobin said, looking around. “Or anyone else who fought at Porto that day. Plus”, she said to Megan, “You’re the natural leader. You’re doing fine without any of us on the town council to mess things”, she said with a smile, and everyone laughed.

Megan smiled and then said, “Fair enough. And I hope the peace lasts forever, but…well, if anything should happen”, she said, then looked around the table, “I know where to find the bravest warriors in California.”

********

“Goodnight, dashing cowboy”, Christen said, as she tucked Thomas into bed and kissed his head. The band had left, and Tobin was finishing cleaning up.

“Goodnight, Mother”, Thomas said, then saw Tobin walk in. “Can we ride horse tomorrow, Momma?” he asked, remembering.

Tobin stared at him. He has his mother’s eyes, she thought. And my love of horses. A match made in heaven, she mused. “Of course we can”, Tobin said. She smiled at Thomas, who smiled back. “Now get some sleep”, she said. “We’ll need to be well rested for our ride tomorrow.” Thomas smiled at her, and Tobin smiled back. “Goodnight, my little cowboy”, she said, then leaned down and kissed his head. She and Christen smiled at Thomas and then Christen blew out the lamp in the room. They closed the door and walked to the next room.

“Alright darling cowgirl”, Christen said to Emma, who was tucking herself in. “Time for bed.”

“Will you tell me a story?” Emma asked her parents.

Tobin looked at Christen, who looked at Emma. She’s got her Momma’s eyes, Christen thought. I can’t say no, she mused. She smiled slightly, then looked at Tobin and nodded. 

Tobin smiled at Christen, and both of them sat down on the bed. “Once, long ago, there was a woman, from the future…”

********

Ten minutes later Emma was sound asleep. Christen blew out the lamp, and she and Tobin exited the room and shut the door.

“They’ll sleep well tonight”, Tobin said. Both of the kids had stayed up past their usual bedtime. Tobin took Christen’s hand, and the two of them walked towards their bedroom.

“Indeed they will”, Christen said. “And you?” she asked Tobin. “Are you going to be ready for a ride tomorrow morning? It’s been a pretty late night, and you had some whiskey”, she said with a small smile.

“I’ll be alright”, Tobin said. “I’ve been through worse”, she said lightly.

Christen giggled. “I know you have, hon.” She smiled for a moment and then stopped right outside their bedroom.

“Darling – what is it?” Tobin asked.

Christen stared at her for a moment and then said, “Do you really think there’s going to be another battle?”

“I don’t know”, Tobin said. “I hope not. I mean, like I said, I can’t imagine anyone thinking that one rule could reign over this entire land.”

“Yeah…” Christen drifted off.

“Are you okay, hon?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah”, Christen sighed. “I just wonder…I mean, with the different history thing and parallel universes and stuff…are we really in a universe where there will be six republics from now on? Or are we just biding time until another war?”

Tobin looked at Christen and took her in her arms. “Well, if there’s another war, then… I guess we’ll fight it. But let’s not worry about something that may never happen. At least let’s not worry about it right now.”

“Okay”, Christen said.

Tobin gazed at Christen and then planted a tender kiss on her lips. “Well, if there is a war, sometime…I promise – I’ll keep you safe.”

Christen gazed back at Tobin and smiled slightly. “I know”, she said. She pressed her lips gently against Tobin’s, returning the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment and then Tobin opened the kiss, picked Christen up, and swept her into their bedroom.

THE END


End file.
